<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The light in the abyss by hybristophilica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216857">The light in the abyss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica'>hybristophilica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basketball, Basketball angst, Beach House, Beach Volleyball, Best Friends, Boys Being Boys, Character Development, Character Study, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cliche, Communication, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Day At The Beach, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Drama, Fire, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Sex, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Headcanon, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Homophobia, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kagami is lonely, Late at Night, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mistletoe, Misunderstandings, New Year's Fluff, New Years, Personal Growth, Physical Abuse, Picnics, Plot, Post-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, References to Clue | Cluedo, Sex, Sleeping Together, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Some Plot, Surfing, Tags and rating to be updated, They love each other so much, Trapped In A Closet, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Tension, alex and himuro are lil shits and good friends, also this is one of the cheesiest chapters and that's saying a lot, and all the love, aomine is a good friend, be gay do crimes, because i love it, bonefire, brotp aomomo, i'm giving aomine the therapy he deserves, kikuro if you squint, light drugs, movie date, shameless flirting, soft times because they deserve it, street basket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The match against Seirin had woken something inside of him, something that died in the moment when even the purest love he had ever known in his life, the love for basketball, had abandoned him. Since that time at Teiko, without realizing it, he was drowning in a abyss he didn’t see the bottom of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A story of personal growth, love, friendship, acceptance, faith and healing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki &amp; Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki &amp; Momoi Satsuki, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya &amp; Kagami Taiga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Make the best out of it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it is august 31st, which means it's aomine's birthday. here's my gift for him, i really couldn't get him anything more personal and heart felt than this.</p>
<p>the story behind this fic is long, but i don't think any of you really needs to hear it. it just means a lot to me, and even if writing it took time and effort, i'm glad i wrote it. it's already completed, and i'll update it weekly</p>
<p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was almost noon when Aomine woke up, the sun was keeping him rather warm even though he hadn’t moved for a while, and no one -Satsuki- had come looking for him yet. It was an overall decent nap, which put him in a good mood. He grabbed his cellphone from the pocket of the jacket and glanced at the numbers on the screen. By this time even the last morning lesson would have finished, and that meant lunch time. He knew he had promised Satsuki he’d try harder with his classes, and he really should, but today he couldn’t resist the urge to nap again on the familiar surface of the rooftop of the academy. Standing up, Aomine brushed away some dust from the back of his legs, then grabbed his bag and walked away, yawning. He would have liked to stay there for another while, but his hunger won him over. When he arrived at the cafeteria, he spotted the pink head he was looking for, and after buying a couple dozen of burgers he walked to his best friend and sat beside her. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yo.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Satsuki glanced at him with an half pout, whipping back a lock of long hair. “You know you shouldn’t skip classes. The counselor told you to-“</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I know what he told me. I know. I just didn’t feel like coming today. But I’ll practice in the afternoon.” He said that as if it wasn’t a big deal, when actually both of them knew it was. Satsuki couldn’t contain a little smile as she nodded, while Aomine just looked away and started eating.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He knew very well what the counselor had suggested him to do. Attend the lessons, do at least some of your homework, practice. Avoid naps, and keep yourself occupied. It was a pain, honestly, but he knew he needed to follow the advice. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The match against Seirin had woken something inside of him, something that died in the moment when even the purest love he had ever known in his life, the love for basketball, had abandoned him. Since that time at Teiko, without realizing it, he was drowning in a abyss he didn’t see the bottom of. Everything had become unimportant and unworthy of his interest. The exception was Satsuki, and maybe a couple of other friends, like Kise and Tetsu, but that was it. Only after that match against Tetsu’s team Aomine had learned what being defeated meant, and that was a lesson he needed. He found someone that managed to beat him, that proved that he wasn’t the strongest anymore and that basketball could still be fun. And in the name of that basketball, and of all the promises he had to keep up to Satsuki and Tetsu, he decided to talk to someone -this someone being said counselor- about his…problems. The best option would have been a real therapist, like Satsuki pointed out, but Aomine didn’t work, and God forbid him ask his parents money for something like that. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">In the end Heisuke wasn’t half bad as Aomine expected. He didn’t push his question if he wasn’t ready to talk, and he listened patiently to all he had to say before speaking himself. Aomine started feeling comfortable around him after some time, and ended up attending his office almost weekly. It was thanks to him that he realized he had to get a move if he wanted to make basketball his again, and that meant determination, which Aomine had, and effort, which he lacked of. Practice wouldn’t make him any good, he kept on thinking that, but in the end he followed Haisuke’s advice, and started going to the gym with the Touou team at least twice a week. Satsuki was proud.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">After a few months, Aomine’s eyes shone blue once again. Not everything was solved, and it would take time and patience to go through it; he realized how much time he wasted in his darkness, and how many chances he lost meanwhile, but now the time to make up for it had come. He was going to play, and he was going to make the best out of it.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">One day, he was about to get ready to get to practice when he received a message from Satsuki that recited:<em> ‘I managed to convince Riko-san to let us watch their friendly game against Seiho, so we’ll meet up there! (at Seirin) And don’t even try not to come, Tetsu-kun wants to see you again!!!’</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aomine groaned as he read the message, and then started putting on some casual clothes instead of the jersey he was initially going for. He doubted it was true that Tetsu really said that. He suspected it was just his best friend trying to make him go out, and even if it didn't sound half as fun as she tried to make it, Aomine wasn’t opposed to the idea of going. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Seirin’s high school was only at a couple bus stops distant from his place and he was lucky to get there soon, because he got lost right after entering inside. There were too many hallways and rooms and no signals or any sort of indication where the gym was. Aomine grabbed his phone to text Satsuki, but just as he was about to type, he heard the screech of basketball shoes on the ground, the unmistakable bounce of the ball as a call. Putting his phone away, he looked around before finally finding the access to the gym. He scanned the court with a sharp, bored gaze and walked to the bench where his best friend was bugging Tetsu. The boy was trying not so hard to get away from her. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, Satsuki, let him breath,” he pulled her away, glancing down at her and then at the other boy. “Tetsu.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Aomine-kun, long time no see. I wasn’t expecting you coming, it’s a nice surprise,” the light blue haired player said, looking up at him with a relaxed expression. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, well, I didn’t have much to do anyway,” Aomine mumbled, looking away at the players warming up on the court. He didn’t take much before finding the red head he was looking for. Kagami was passing the ball to the four-eyed captain, but as he turned his head and noticed Aomine his eyes widened a little. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“What is he doing here?!” He asked, so loud that even Aomine himself from up there could hear him. The captain didn’t shout back, but from what Aomine saw, the punch Kagami received on his side must have been painful, and he couldn’t help but smirk a little.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">When the game was about to start, Aomine and Satsuki had to leave the bench. Before they did, though, Satsuki managed to snatch an “<em>Alright,</em>” from Tetsu when she asked if they could hang out after the match.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They walked upstairs and took a seat in the grandstands. There weren’t many people since it was a friendly match, but after Seirin won the Winter Cup its name had become more popular and known, so even the less important matches had a few spectators here and there. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">After the starting whistle, Seirin took the lead of the first quarter. Despite the lack of effort from both teams, the match resulted entertaining anyway. To Aomine, the unusual playing style of Seiho was kind of hard to get used to, but Tetsu’s team seemed not to have any problem with it, maybe because it wasn’t the first time they played against each other. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">During the match, the only player who really stole the spotlight from the others was Kagami, and Aomine wasn’t surprised when he found himself following his movements more than any of the others’. Seen from up there, his jumps were even more epic. Despite himself, Aomine couldn’t deny how great of a player he was, and even if admitting that he respected that hothead pissed him off, he couldn’t deny it. After all, he was the one who awoke him from his numbness. The fire Aomine saw in his eyes when they played was the proof that there still was someone ready to challenge him, someone worth playing against. It was a relief.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The final buzzer jolted him out of his thoughts, and when he looked at the scoreboard he was glad to read that Seirin won. Satsuki had already stood up, happy as she could be for the result of the match, and Aomine shook his head when she started pulling insistently the sleeve of his jacket, dragging him downstairs. The players were showering and changing in the locker room, so they had to wait a little before they spotted a blue head coming out of the room. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Tetsu-kun!” Satsuki jumped against him, hooking her arm under his. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go! I asked Dai-chan to come with us too since he’s here, and he said yes!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I only said yes because you said you’re paying, duh,” Aomine felt like specifying, rubbing the side of his neck. Tetsu smiled up at him, and then pointed behind his shoulder with the thumb. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Then I guess it’s not a problem if I asked Kagami-kun to join us too, since he’s always very hungry after playing.” And in that same moment the other player came out of the locker room, sparing them a quizzical look.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Uh? What’s happening here?” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Kagami-kun, we’re going to eat all together, I forgot to tell you.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aomine laughed after seeing the face Kagami made and wrapped his arm around Tetsu’s head, rubbing his knuckles against it. Satsuki started chuckling too, while Tetsu struggled to get away.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Serves you right, Tetsu,” Aomine said, shaking his head as the last moment of laughter expired. Satsuki made them all move on and walk out of the high school, guiding them to the nearest place to eat. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">As they all headed to the Maji burger placed a few blocks away, Aomine noticed how Satsuki had unconsciously pulled Tetsu closer and started walking ahead of him and Kagami. Kagami’s expression was pissed to say the least, and Aomine’s wasn’t better. If he knew the other would be there too he would have never said yes, but here he was, indulging his best friend once again. He really should learn to say no to her. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">When they reached the place, they entered and sat at a table, Satsuki beside Tetsu, which left Aomine beside Kagami. Great. Kagami offered to order for them all and as he left the table Aomine let out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Aomine-kun, is something wrong?” Tetsu asked, tilting his head with curious eyes, looking at the other in front of him. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“He just pisses me off,” he mumbled, glaring at Satsuki. She was playing innocent.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you, little minx,” he grumbled, leaning his chin on the palm of his hand. “Whatever, I’m just here to eat.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">When Kagami came back, carrying two trays full of food, he put one in front of Tetsu and Aomine and the other in front of him and Satsuki. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’tknow how many burgers you ate, so I just brought you as many as I usually eat. If it’s too much just throw them here.” Kagami gave him a cheeky grin and then proceeded to unwrap the first burger from the incredibly high mountain of food. Tetsu watched him with absolutely not surprised eyes, while Satsuki was staring at him curiously.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Kaga-min, I can’t believe you eat as much as Dai-chan! I thought he was the only one able to eat so many burgers at once!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aomine looked at the great amount of food Kagami bought for him, and then smirked. “This will suffice,” he said, and started eating.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">By the end if the dinner, Satsuki was shaking her head at Aomine and Kagami massaging their tummies in front of her. “I cant believe you guys finished all of that food, and even helped Tetsu-kun with his own,” she muttered and shook her head. Tetsu smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure it’s not healthy, but…it’s impressive,”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Damn right it is,” Aomine nodded, then proceeded to burp, just for good measure. Despite everything, he managed to eat a satisfying amount of food without paying anything, and the company wasn’t even that bad. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A few minutes later, the four of them walked out. The air of the night was chilly, and Tetsu and Kagami were starting to feel the fatigue of the game. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“We’re heading this way, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san. Thank you for the meal and the company.” Tetsu said, waving his hand in the air with a small smile. “Please give us a call if you want to play sometimes.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe,” Aomine mumbled. The best answer not to refuse completely nor accept. Tetsu seemed to like it well enough, since his smile got a little bit wider. Kagami limited himself to a roll of his eyes, but he didn’t look at him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They parted, and Aomine found himself alone with Satsuki once again. She was in a good mood, he could tell from the way she walked beside him, half bouncing on her steps. “It wasn’t that bad after all, was it?” She asked, pulling her hair to the side to give him a knowing look. Aomine shrugged, walking with her in the direction of her house. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“It didn’t suck.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They walked in silence after that, each of them absorbed in their own thoughts. Before Aomine realized, they had arrived at Satsuki’s house. He stopped in front of the door, waiting for her to grab the keys from her bag and unlock the door.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for accompanying me home. I’ll see you tomorrow Dai-chan, have a good night,” she said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“ ‘Night, Satsuki,” he replied with a nod, walking back into the street as she closed the door. His steps were silent on the asphalt of the sidewalk, and in the quiet of the night he started thinking about the day he had. It went pretty well. Aomine decided not to take the bus to get home, but to walk instead. He enjoyed being alone with his own thoughts, when he was feeling like this.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">If he knew he’d find his mother crying in the living room just some minutes later, he would have taken the bus to get there sooner.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. That was the plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"In the end, Aomine didn’t say a thing, but maybe that was better this way. After all, he didn't know Kagami. They could barely stand each other off the court and there wasn’t a reason why that should change. They were rivals, and that was okay and enough."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took him a few seconds to understand what was happening, or better, what had happened before he entered. His eyes stared at his mother’s fragile figure sitting on a chair at the table as he let the door close behind him. Again? Aomine swallowed and took a couple steps towards her. “What happened? Where is dad?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mom nodded in the direction of the door. “He stormed out right after he was done shouting.” She wiped the tears away and finally looked up at him. Aomine felt guilty for what happened, for being too late to stop it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m…sorry. What did he do? Are you hurt?” He asked, brows furrowed and concern in his eyes, but even without her replying he knew she wasn’t alright.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He had another rough day at work. It seems like his position at the station is on the clock. When he came back he was so angry already, and as he saw that dinner wasn’t ready, and I didn't put up with his moods and he-he got mad,” she said, standing up, and with that, Aomine understood she was done talking. In the minutes that followed, he helped her in the kitchen and they ate in silence, each of them too focused on their own thoughts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was often like this. In the last month… almost every week. Aomine would come back home and find his mother crying, with his father either shouting and throwing things around, or right before he left the house in a rush. His mom had once explained to Aomine that the commander at the station had found out about his father’s drinking problem. Since that day, his behavior at home got worse because of the tension that started to float around at the workplace. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His father wasn’t going to give up on his bottles, Aomine was sure of it. He’d done nothing to stop so far, which obviously resulted in several reprimands at the station, and in a consequent decline in his already unstable moods.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After dinner, Aomine went to sleep. There wasn’t need to wait for more. When his father would come back, if he came back at all, he’d go straight to bed because he would be too tired or too drunk to deal with anything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine slept deeply until the alarm of his phone got off in the morning. He groaned and stretched to the side to turn it off, and then scrolled down all the notifications on the screen. There were a few texts from Satsuki, several emails from his school, and a message from Kise, who asked to play in the afternoon. Maybe he’d give him a call later.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got up and walked to the kitchen, not surprised to find it empty. His father’s shifts starter pretty early and lasted till late in the afternoon, so he was home only in the evening. His mother instead was unemployed, and she slept till late everyday, probably to compensate the lack of sleep of the night. She usually went out in the afternoon, for groceries shopping or just to escape that hell of house. Aomine once overheard a conversation between her and her sister, and he found out that’s where she often went to spend her time. He couldn’t really blame her anyway. At least he was sure she’d be safe at his aunt’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After getting ready, Aomine went out and reached Satsuki at their usual bench at the park and they walked together to the academy. Luckily for him, it was a no-practice-day, which unluckily for him meant he had to follow all the classes not to have a very angry and disappointed pink haired demon yelling at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t do a bad job though. He kind of fell asleep during Math, but who wouldn’t. After lunch, he finally gave Kise that call and nearly pulled his phone away when a too high voice answered at the other side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aominecchi! I thought you’d never call.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I did. So. You wanna play today?” He asked straightforwardly. Honestly, he hoped Kise was still up for the game. It had been a while since they last played a one on one together. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course! I’m free all the week and I thought we could play some games at the court near my house. You can come now as well, if you’re done with classes.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine nodded to himself, then added, “Alright then, I’ll be there soon. Get ready to get your ass kicked.” He hung up before listening to whatever Kise had to say and headed to the table where Satsuki was to collect his backpack.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to play with Kise. Wanna come with us?” At the question, his best friend’s face lit up, and she nodded eagerly at him with a wide smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I want to come! I haven’t seen Ki-chan in so long,” she chimed, gettingready to go.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They went to Aomine’s house first, so he could change clothes and grab the ball, then they took the bus that left them a few blocks away from the court he and Kise usually hit. When they arrived, Kise was already shooting from the three points line, and Aomine took in the sight of his form from there. He seemed more muscular than the last time he had seen him, even if it was just a few weeks ago, and the agility he moved with surprised the him once again. Kise sure was amazing, and Aomine’s chest started feeling lighter because he could play against a player like him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just because he hadn’t been the one to defeat him, the one to drag him down from his throne, it didn’t mean that Kise’s efforts had gone unnoticed by Aomine. He remembered all the time they spent together playing one on ones after classes in middle school. He remembered the determination in those golden eyes when Kise promised him he wasn’t going to lose, and he remembered the desperation of that fist slammed against the floor of the court when the realization of the defeat against Aomine crushed upon him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s true, Kise wasn’t the one that had proved Aomine wrong, but he had tried, and he had never given up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine dropped his bag on the bench, glancing at Satsuki on the side. She nodded at him, taking a seat beside the bag. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go have fun.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine looked up again at Kise, who was still shooting in front of imaginary opponents, and then let out a soft tensed sigh. “Yeah.” That was the plan. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From where she was sitting, Momoi couldn’t hear the two boys, but the she saw Ki-chan wrap his arm friendly around Dai-chan’s shoulder with a huge smile on his face. Dai-chan, instead, was glaring with his eyes, but the soft arch of his eyebrows said differently. It said that he was glad to be there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As always, there was a moment when she was about to cry, and, thankfully, the players were too focused on one another’s moves and dribbles to notice her. Good, she wouldn’t want them distracted only because she became emotional again, but it was something she really couldn’t help. Seeing Dai-chan’s grin when he managed to score against Ki-chan’s tight defense was a sight she thought she would have never seen again just one year ago. Being able to watch her best friend play basketball as happily as he did in the past filled her with a sense of nostalgia, but nonetheless, with happiness and relief as well.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Satsuki watched them play for a couple hours, until Aomine was bent on his own knees, wiping away the sweat from his forehead. “Man, I’m beat. Let’s cut it off for today, yeah?” He panted, walking to the bench to grab the bottle of water. Kise followed him with a smirk and elbowed playfully Aomine on his side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, I thought you wouldn’t even last this long. Seems like you’ve been practicing again, Aominecchi. That’s great.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Yes, yes it is.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I just do the minimum the coach asks for, but it’s a start, I guess,” he shrugged, turning his head to Kise again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You said you’re free all week, right? Let’s play again tomorrow,” he decided, not oblivious to the excited pink gaze upon him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure! I’ll ask someone from Kaijo to come too, so we can play a two on two or something like that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure, whatever you want.” It didn’t matter to him, as long as there was a ball and a basket to shoot in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” Kise grinned at them, waving his hand at Satsuki and starting to walk away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine glanced at him for a moment more before turning to glance at Satsuki, who was looking right back at him. “What?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shrugged and started walking with him towards the bus stop. “Nothing, it was a good game. Ki-chan’s play got even smoother, he really is amazing.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was true. Playing against him, Aomine had confirmed what his eyes had suspected earlier: Kise hadn’t reached his full potential yet, and his strength would only grow with time. It was great, and it made him feel…hopeful.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once Aomine got home, he took a quick shower, not allowing himself to relax under the hot water because he had a much more important job to do. This time, if his father came home in a not-so-peaceful mood, he would be ready to welcome him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami was laying his forehead against the cool tile of the shower while the water jet hit the back of his head. The muscles of his legs, especially his calves, were burning intensely because of the extra training Riko had thought for him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In fact, to prepare for the next tournament, the coach had decided to increase the regular practice with other exercises thought specifically for every single player, which meant that at the end of the afternoon the boys were exhausted and barely standing on their own legs. Kagami had gone home as soon as they finished, preferring very much the large shower of his bathroom to the tiny stall the school offered, and now here he was, half dead against his shower’s wall. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">These were the worst days of practice and at the same time they were the best. The pain he felt at every step reminded him why he was doing this, the sting he adverted when he finally laid down on the bed confirmed him that all the efforts he was putting in basketball would pay off in the end. Yes, Kagami loved practice. With a heavy sigh, the red head closed his eyes, ready to finally get some hours of well deserved sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Or maybe not. Just when he was about to doze off his phone buzzed. He groaned and grabbed it from the nightstand, opening the unread message from Kuroko.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>It better be a good reason.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And hell, it was a more than good reason. Kuroko was asking him to play street ball with Kise tomorrow, because it seemed that all his teammates ditched him. Kagami grinned, typing a quick ‘<em>Hell yeah’</em> before putting his phone away with an excited smile on his face. He was going to play again against Kise, one of the strongest players he had ever met, and the thought alone was enough to make his will to sleep pass. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the next day Kagami arrived and spotted Aomine standing on the court, his eyes narrowed. He turned his head to glare at Kuroko at his side, silently accusing him, but the other looked as surprised as he did. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell are you doing here, <em>again</em>?!” He asked Aomine, taking off his hoodie and throwing it inside the bag on the bench to warm up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine turned around at the familiar and annoying tone and scowled at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are <em>you</em> doing here, actually.” He asked, looking kind of surprised too, for as much as that constantly pissed expression allowed, and standing on the court like he owned it. Well, somehow, he did.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kise asked us to play with him and the Kaijo guys, so we came,” Kagami explained, pointing his thumb at Kuroko beside him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine was confused for a second, not understanding the <em>we</em>, but when Kagami moved his arm at his side he saw Kuroko standing there. “Shit, Tetsu. It’s been a while since that last happened,” Aomine said with a small smirk, but then looked at Kagami again, turning serious. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, Kise invited me too, but didn’t mention that you would be here as well.” His tone was accusing and he did look pissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami opened his mouth to talk back when he was interrupted by a loud “Hey guys!” that had all three of them look into the same direction. Kise was running towards them and none of the famous Kaijo players were to follow. When he reached the small group, Kise was panting lightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry for being late, and as you probably guessed, my friends won’t be joining us today— They said they had to study for the coming-soon exams,” he started, “But I really wanted to play today, so I asked Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi to join, and before you say something,” Kise turned to look at Aomine, “I didn’t tell you they were coming because you wouldn’t have played with us.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine didn’t deny that, but he nonetheless glared at him. “Whatever, let’s just play since we’re here.” He dribbled a couple times, moving to the nearest basket to shoot once. “So, the teams?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami put his hand on Kuroko’s head, pulling him closer. “I’m with Kuroko.” Since that was fine with Kise, and Aomine couldn’t care less who he played with, they let the game begin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was obvious that Aomine and Kise were going to win, because for as good as Kuroko’s passes could be, in a two-on-two there was only another person you could pass to, and Aomine and Kise’s speed was too much for Kuroko’s passes to compete with. Anyway, the game was fun. They ran and shot, they passed -well, three of them- and scored -still only three of them-, and when Momoi came to tell them that it was almost time to go, they were all panting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami walked to the bench where the girl was sitting and grabbed the water from his bag. “I didn’t even see you coming, Momoi-san. Have you always been here or have you just arrived?” He asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he drank. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Momoi gave him a gentle smile and nodded. “I came here with Dai-chan, but you didn’t see me when you arrived because I was making a call,” she explained, the smile lingering on her lips. “Was the game fun?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami looked back at the court, where Kise was stretching and Kuroko was trying to find the right position to shoot with the help of Aomine’s hand. “Yeah, I guess so. We didn’t stand a chance against them, but they’re always fun to play against,” he admitted with a small, satisfied smile, and then gathered his things. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on fuckers, I’m too hungry to wait for your slow asses!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh Kagamicchi! Why don’t you guys come to my place to eat? It’s nearby and we can buy some pizza on the way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a good idea, Kise-kun. I’ll come,” Kuroko said, and after him all the others agreed. Pizza always made everyone agree. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the end, Momoi left without them because she had “<em>An important appointment I can’t miss!</em>”, but the plan to eat at Kise’s stood. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just like he’d suggested, they stopped by a restaurant to get take-away pizzas and brought them in the apartment a couple streets away. They were sweaty and tired, but hunger won over everything else at that moment. They gathered around the short table at the center of the room and opened the boxes, drooling at the sight and at the smell. The meal wasn’t filled with many words, but the appreciative sounds coming from their busy mouths made up for the silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When even the last crust of the last pizza had been devoured, they let themselves relax a little. Kuroko’s expression was softer than usual and his eyes were half closing already. Aomine was still sitting on the floor, but he rested his head against the pillows on the small couch, glancing at Kise and Kagami at the other side of the table. They were starting to clean things up, Kise raising the empty boxes and Kagami wiping the crumbs from table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time they were done, Kuroko was snoring softly with his head hanging on the side, and Aomine couldn’t help but smile as he looked at him. He glanced at Kise, nodding in Kuroko’s direction as if to ask what they were supposed to do. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kise shrugged, crawling closer to speak softly to Aomine. “I don’t really mind if he stays for the night,” he whispered, glancing over at Kuroko. “I don’t want to wake him up.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami, who had been looking at the scene in front of him so far, decided that it was time to go. “Alright then. Kise, tell him that I’ll wait for him tomorrow in class,” he said, standing up and looking at Aomine as he walked to the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You coming?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine stood up and followed him, waving his hand at Kise while Kagami thanked him for his hospitality. They closed the door slowly, careful not to wake their friend by doing so, and then started walking to the bus stop. None of them spoke a word, not really knowing what to say. It’s not like they were friends. Friends of friends, eventually.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Well, this is awkward.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine didn’t know if it was in moments like this that one was supposed to have some small talk, but that would be so… lame, wouldn’t it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>That was a good game.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I wanted that last slice of pepperoni pizza, asshole.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Do you think Kise’s gonna make Tetsu sleep on the couch?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the end, Aomine didn’t say a thing, but maybe that was better this way. After all, he didn't know Kagami. They could barely stand each other off the court and there wasn’t a reason why that should change. They were rivals, and that was okay and enough. Aomine had needed Kagami to come out of his dark hole, but that was it. His interest towards Kagami was limited to basketball, and for Kagami it was the same.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bur for the redhead the silence that accompanied them on the bus ride was not uncomfortable, even if a little bit awkward ideed. He felt like there wasn’t need to speak to Aomine, not after a good game and a good dinner that left them both more than satisfied. He actually enjoyed some quiet after such a noisy day, and he was glad that the starry sky above them didn’t break that illusion of peace he pictured in his head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the end, when they got off the bus, he was he one to break the silence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, I’m heading this way.” There was a pause then, and man, that was weird. If Aomine had been a girl, Kagami wouldn’t have thought about it twice to accompany him home, but since that wasn’t the case, the lack of words stretched between them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luckily, but not so much, Aomine found his voice, and looked at him with a light frown as he said: “Do you…want me to accompany you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He asked that as if he’d just had Kagami’s same thought, and that made him grin. “Hell no, but thanks.” He started to walk away, but right after a couple steps, he stopped and turned to look at the other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Say, Aomine, do you think Kise’s making Kuroko sleep on the couch? It looked uncomfortable as fuck.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Aomine’s turn to grin this time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As if I know. We’ll have to ask him tomorrow,” he said, turning around and starting to walk away.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i really wanted to give aomine and kise’s relationship the depth i think it has. kise has never given up on him and he was the one that kept on challenging aomine, and his interest for him has never faltered and even though he didn't manage to beat him, he didn't stop trying </p><p>idk it’s something i think about a lot</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The game is on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Aomine held is breath and slowed the pace of the dribbling, looking behind Kagami. He took in the sight of the hoop, the net, the white square printed behind that. And then he shook his head, handing the ball to Kagami.</p><p>“I need a break.” "</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Talking to Heisuke was getting easier every week. The first times Aomine went there, the poor man had to basically force the words out of his mouth, words that, as everyone can imagine, weren’t pretty.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it got better, really. Aomine started to feel more comfortable around him, and with a lot of effort from his side and a lot of patience from Heisuke’s, they started to get along. At first, the main topic of their talk was basketball and everything related to it. After all, it was the reason Aomine had decided to come here for. The remains of the dullness the third year at Teiko injected in his heart were still painful and made things hard for him, from time to time. Aomine still needed to be motivated to go to practice. He still had those moments were his only worthy opponent was himself. In those moments, holding the ball in his hands felt disgusting and profane. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Heisuke’s advice proved itself worth following more than once, and Aomine’s trust in him increased consequentially. He told Aomine that it was normal to feel like that after what happened in middle school, when winning had become a toxic habit boosted by his natural talent rather than the apex of a long process of practice and effort. But Heisuke also told him that if Aomine, even after all of that, was asking for help to get better and enjoy basketball again, it meant that his love for the sport was genuine and real. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Apparently, that was all Aomine wanted to hear, and that convinced him to keep going to Heisuke’s little office on the third floor of the building.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After meeting with him that afternoon, Aomine reached the entrance, where Satsuki was waiting for him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All good?” She asked, offering a warm smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Decent, I guess,” Aomine replied, not feeling particularly talkative.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They started walking away together to the pastry shop around the corner down the street. When he first decided to give this therapy a try, Satsuki had been proud of him and had decided to treat him some sweets once he was done. After that, it had become a habit, but it wasn’t bad. Like any other routine, it was comfortable, and Aomine liked it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was munching on his second cream puff when Satsuki spoke again on the other side of the table. “How did it go yesterday night, in the end?” she asked, licking the end of the stray she was holding. Since they barely spoke about Aomine’s home situation, he assumed she was referring to the walk with Kagami.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was fine. We didn’t talk much though,” he mumbled, wiping away the sugar from the corners of his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh that’s a shame, I bet you could really get along with him if you knew him better, Dai-chan,” Satsuki said, leaning the chin on her palm as she continued, “You could at least play some basketball with him some day, maybe,” she tried, keeping her tone casual enough not to raise a discussion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine kept his mouth shut for some moments, pondering about how he felt about that. Would it be a bad idea to play against Kagami in a one-on-one? Maybe not. Kagami could keep up with him and could make Aomine sweat for the win. If there was someone capable of playing with him fro real, Kagami had proven to be it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t have his number,” Aomine realized. He looked up at Satsuki, who was smiling cheekily at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That won’t be problem, I’ll ask Tetsu-kun to send it to me,” she promised, standing up to pay and leave. Aomine followed behind, wondering if Kagami would be pissed about him getting his phone number like that. Oh well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Much to his surprise, when a couple hours later he texted Kagami about playing together the next day, the other replied casually, even though Aomine could basically <em>hear</em> the bickering and annoying tone from his texts. They agreed on meeting at the court near to Kagami’s house. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Aomine arrived, he couldn’t help but notice how dark the clouds gathering above him were. If it were to rain…well, they’d be fucked. Since Kagami was still nowhere to be seen, Aomine started shooting some hoops and stretching a little, running back and forth on half of the court. Even when he spotted a red head on the other side of the road he didn’t stop.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami was talking on the phone as he walked to the court, carrying his own ball under the right arm. Aomine mentally noted that they needed to organize themselves a bit better than that next time. If there would be one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes I know, I told her to stop too but she just won’t listen, it’s hopeless,” Kagami was saying, approaching the court.“…but you should explain him how things are really between us and her, don’t you think? Alright, alright, I need to go now. I’ll talk to you later.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine pretended he didn’t see or hear Kagami arrive, and when the ball was stolen from his hands it was because he had allowed it. Kagami jumped for a dunk with it, turning to look over his shoulder with a grin. Aomine frowned, not quite pissed yet , and walked to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you stupid or something? You’re gonna fucking pull a muscle if you do shit like that before warming up,” Aomine grumbled, taking back the ball and dribbling under Kagami’s nose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami seemed to be in a rather good mood, because instead of snapping back at Aomine he kept his grin up, positioning himself in front of him. “Then why don’t you help me warm up? Come on, play me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The game was on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The thought of scolding Kagami about being careful soon dissipated as he moved closer to the basket and Kagami moved too, placing himself between Aomine and his goal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At first, Aomine wanted to take it easy. Warm up, shoot a little, take his own and Kagami’s rebounds to get it started. He didn’t think it would be like this from the start: fast dribbling, exhausting jumps, need of a higher level of concentration just to pass past the other to get closer to the hoop. Kagami wasn’t going easy on him just because it was a one-on-one, and even if he didn’t manage to stop all of Aomine’s formless shots, Kagami was scoring as well, without Aomine being able to stop all of his dunks in return. It pushed Aomine to focusing more, it forced him to take his strength out, all of it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took a deep breath, suddenly feeling not very comfortable, and, to be really honest, kind of scared. He knew during the Winter cup Kagami had managed to stop him even when he was in the zone, but he hadn’t played alone. Kagami played <em>with </em>Seirin, not only <em>in </em>Seirin<em>. </em>Aomine, instead, was a loner. He was trying to do something about that now, yeah, but that didn’t change the fact that he still only counted on his own abilities to win. If he started playing serious now, he wasn’t sure Kagami could keep up. Not if there were only the two of them on the court.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a one-on-one, Aomine was the best. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami pressed against him, a couple inches only passing between them because of his tight defense. Aomine held is breath and slowed the pace of the dribbling, looking behind Kagami. He took in the sight of the hoop, the net, the white square printed behind that. And then he shook his head, handing the ball to Kagami.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need a break.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The confusion that flashed in Kagami’s eyes made him want to smile, but he didn’t. He had just chickened out of a game because he was scared Kagami would lose interest in playing against him if he were to win repeatedly. He walked to the bench and grabbed a bottle of water, splashing some of it over his head. Kagami got a hang on himself after the initial surprise and toddled towards him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The fuck, Aomine? A break? Don’t tell me you’re so low on stamina you can’t even play a game like this,” Kagami taunted with a smirk, pretty teasing but also calculating, if Aomine could say it. Kagami was still elaborating the fake, pretty incredible informationAomine served him and was pondering whether he should believe him or not.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine wanted none of that right now. Kagami always offered a challenge, everywhere and about everything. That applied to basketball too. No, especially to basketball, and that should be great. Aomine shouldn’t worry about something like this, and yet here he was. He thought Satsuki’s idea of meeting him to play was good because he thought Kagami was able to beat him again. But what if he was wrong? What if he needed to hold back like with anyone else, if he wanted to keep the game going? Maybe he had overestimated Kagami. He could never win against him in a one-on-one. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The reason why Aomine was sitting on that bench now was that he didn’t want to find out if he was right or not.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Much to his luck, it started raining just when Kagami approached him to start playing again. It didn’t rain a <em>little</em>: it started coming down in buckets all of a sudden, not giving them any time to at least gather their stuff and run away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A loud rumble echoed in the sky as the two collected their basketballs and ran under the nearest tree, but little it could against the rage of water and wind. Aomine leaned against the scratchy wood, looking at the darkening color of the ground of the court. He could feel Kagami’s eyes on him as if he was about to ask something, but in the end he just said: "We should go to my house, it’s pretty close from here,” talking over the noise in background.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s probably best for you to wait there for the rain to stop, since I don’t think it will any soon,” he continued, covering himself with his hoodie. Since Aomine was already shivering and didn’t have a better idea, he nodded and followed Kagami under the rain. They ran fast on the sidewalk, apologizing to a couple of old ladies they almost hit on accident with their bags, and in less than five minutes they were standing in front of Kagami’s house. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine caught his breath, half bent on his knees as cold drops of water run down his temple and cheek and slid into the already wet shirt. He was soaked. When they entered inside, shoes were thrown off before proceeding further.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Make yourself home. Sorry it’s a bit messy, I didn’t think I’d have guests these days,” Kagami said, walking ahead of Aomine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The latter slowly followed inside, keeping his arms pressed against his chest to repress another chill from running down his spine. He was so going to get sick.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he walked along Kagami’s hallway, Aomine stopped every now and then to look at the pictures on the walls. There were so many, differently from his own house; Kagami was in every one of them, but so were other people, it was never just him alone. Several of them presented a very young Kagami with another boy and a older blonde woman who was holding both of them in her arms, while others showed Kagami with a man, probably his father, if the hair color was anything to go by. Then there were more recent pictures, where Kagami was smiling at the camera holding Kuroko’s head under his arm, and others that had been taken when he wasn’t looking, but that were just as pretty.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine put down a framed picture where Kagami had been thrown in the air by his teammates. He was laughing like he was having the best time of his life. This one was taken after a basketball match for sure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Only when he felt a pair of eyes burning a hole in his scalp did Aomine turn around and noticed Kagami glaring at him from the end of the hallway. He put the picture down and followed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything was much tidier than he’d expected from Kagami’s previous apology. No dirty clothes on the floor, no stains on the walls, no sign that a teenager lived there. Aomine was looking at another picture of Kagami and the same black haired boy of before when the other finally turned to see why he was taking so long.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nosy, aren’t you?” Kagami mumbled, guiding him to the living room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmh,” Aomine mumbled noncommittally, looking around in the new room, which lacked any clue about another person living here, so he asked: “Do you live alone here or what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami nodded. “Yeah, I live on my own here. My dad’s business is in the States so he preferred staying there,” he replied.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine didn’t want to dig in Kagami’s life too much. He knew the basics because Satsuki and Kuroko told him something, like the fact that he lived in America during his childhood and came back in Japan just recently, but not much more than that. He didn’t ask why he came back in Japan alone, or where his mother was. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami walked into another room and when he came back he brought several towels under one arm and some gym clothes with the other. He handed them to Aomine, who was looking at him with probably the dumbest expression he could have managed to do. Kagami laughed and he put his hands on his waist, tilting his head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, go take a shower. You’ve been shivering like crazy since it started raining,” he said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine looked down at the towels and then at the clothes. He and Kagami were about the same size, so they should fit just right. Still, he kind of felt bad for dropping in someone’s house without warning <em>and </em>showering. But Kagami was right, he had been feeling cold since it started raining, and if he stayed like that he’d get sick. A quick hot shower wouldn’t hurt, and he’d find a way to thank Kagami back, sooner or later. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mumbling a quiet, unheard “Thanks,” he walked in the bathroom and locked the door, allowing himself a few minutes of relax.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine let the hot water wash away all the heavy thoughts that had clouded his mind till after the game, and when he stepped out, he felt lighter. In the end, the clothes Kagami gave him fit perfectly, and when he came out of the bathroom, bringing a small cloud of white vapor and a wave of herbs-smelling air around him, he felt brand new. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami seems to notice the change of his mood, because his lips curved up a little as he saw him, but he didn’t point it out. Or maybe he was just glad the clothes he gave him were the right size. It didn’t matter. Aomine leaned over the kitchen counter, raising a brow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you cooking?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Since you’re already here I thought you could stay for dinner. It’s kinda late anyway, so why not?” The redhead asked with a shrug, then pointed at the fuming pan with the spatula. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m making curry.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never tried it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami gasped at that, turning to look at Aomine in the face. “Then you <em>have </em>to stay, I’m not accepting a no as answer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Aomine shook his head, but he was smiling at least. “Fine, fine. I’ll be your guest, but let me warn my mom then,” he said, walking to his bag to take his phone. Would she be okay if he stayed out for dinner tonight? Last time he said this it didn’t go well, did it. Was he being selfish, if he wanted to stay out of that house for one night? Maybe. But Kagami let him stay here while it rained instead of sending Aomine’s ass away under the water, he let him use his shower, lending</span> <span class="s1">him his clothes and cooking for him. What a dick would Aomine be if he left now?</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He made the call, telling his mother that he’d come back after dinner, and then hung up. When he walked back to the kitchen, he found Kagami wearing an apron. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One, two, three breaths.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine’s laugh made Kagami flinch in surprise before he turned around to glare at him. The apron he was wearing was red, with a chicken on it, and he held a hot pan full of curry with red matching kitchen gloves. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you laughing at, asshole?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sound of Aomine’s laughter filled the room, and no matter how much Kagami’s insults grew in intensity, he was starting to smile too. In the end, they sat at the table and started eating, with Aomine joking every now and then about how everyone should have an apron with a chicken on it, and with Kagami throwing small crumbs of bread at his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a nice dinner. The food was great, and even if it sucked to compliment Kagami so openly, Aomine couldn’t help but tell him that. That curry was something else. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they finished, Aomine didn’t bother helping cleaning up and went straight to sit on the greatest, most comfortable couch his ass had ever sat on. He leaned his head back and grabbedthe tv remoter from the small table in front of him. There weren’t any interesting movies on, so he just chose a lame reality show, one of those where they sent people on abandoned islands and let them survive on their own or something. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami joined him a few minutes later, still smelling of curry. Aomine felt him relax against the cushions a few inches away from him, but when he tried to take the controller from him Aomine snatched it to the side. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh come on, Aomine, there must be something else better than this,” he grumbled under his breath, pouting like a fucking kid, troubled between being nice to his guest and the need to watch something that required some kind of intelligence to follow it. Aomine shook his head and sighed dramatically.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, there isn’t. Also, I’m getting interested. Aren’t you curious to see if the blonde chick will pass the turn?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you even know how it works,” Kagami deadpanned, trying to look at him straight in the eye but feeling stupid when he understood that Aomine was just fucking with him. They both smiled, and in the end Kagami surrendered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It turned out that the reality was boring as fuck, not nearly as dangerous as the preview had promised it to be, clearly fake and so previously planned it was pathetic, and by the end of it, both Kagami and Aomine had fallen asleep watching it. Aomine had his head thrown back on the couch and he was drooling a bit from the corner of his mouth, but at least he wasn’t snoring, while Kagami had turned around and he was sleeping facing Aomine, all pressed against the back of the couch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were both woken by a ringtone. Aomine recognized it as his own, and he sleepily got up, rubbing on his face. Fuck. He fell asleep. What time was it?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t matter, because as he read ‘Dad’ on his screen he knew he was screwed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello?” He tried, swallowing. He knew Kagami was awake and looking at him behind his back, so he tried to keep his tone as neutral as possible.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Daiki? Where are you? It’s almost midnight.” His father’s tone was quiet, but so not calm. Aomine swallowed, starting to feel nervous.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m on my way, I lost track of them time, but I’ll be there soon.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’d better be. You’re not going out for a week. Let’s see if you’ll understand what curfew means,” his father said, and hung up. Aomine put the phone away and grabbed his bag from the floor, avoiding Kagami’s gaze. The other stood up meanwhile and was now looking at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was it your mom? You gotta go?” He asked, his expression a mixture of confusion and worry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. I’m late,” Aomine replied, walking to the door before he looked up. He felt bad leaving like this after the evening they had, but he absolutely needed to get going.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks for the dinner,” he said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks for the game,” Kagami replied. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A couple of seconds passed, then Aomine nodded, opened the door and left. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i, just like aomine, love to watch reality shows that require the use of only 3 braincells </p><p>don't forget to subscribe if u don't wanna miss the updates!</p><p>also i'm on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hybristophilica">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/hybristophilica">twitter</a> &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I'll make you believe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“What are you doing?” Aomine asked, slowing his dribbling down.</p><p>“You’re only half playing with me, so what’s the point?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">Aomine ran in the streets, trying to keep his panic in check. If he hurried to get home he could still save the situation. Or that’s what he thought. Right after he opened the door, he received a sharp slap on his face. He heard his mother gasp somewhere, but he was too surprised and shell-shocked to fully register it. His father was standing in front of him, looking down at him with blown</span> <span class="s1">pupils. Aomine didn’t move from where he was, his cheek slowly reddened. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here you are.” His father grabbed his jacket and pulled him inside, slamming the door shut. Aomine caught the smell of alcohol while he stumbled on his own feet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you think I gave you a curfew just for fun!? Do you know what time it is? Where were you?” He asked, shaking Aomine’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gazed over his father’s shoulder, looking for his mother. He found her leaning against the dining table, holding her nightgown with both trembling hands. She looked like she had been crying a lot, if her red swollen eyes were a good enough clue. Aomine swallowed, turning his attention to his dad again. This was bad, so much worse than he’d expected.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was at a friend’s and… we fell asleep accidentally, that’s why I was late. It won’t happen again,” Aomine tried, looking down at his shoes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His father’s frown deepened and he pushed Aomine away with a scowl, but he seemed to like Aomine’s answer, because he only mumbled “Spoiled brat,” before leaving the room right after. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine reached his mom, leaning his hand on her shoulder. She was looking away, pressing her hands to her chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so sorry, Daiki, he hit me…and then you too,” she whispered, mortified, wiping away the new tears pooling in her eyes. Aomine shook his head, eating to reassure her, but he couldn’t find the words for it. He stepped back, slowly heading to his room. He had too much to think about.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Laying down on his bed, long legs stretched slowly as he closed his eyes and forced himself to go back to what had just happened. His father had barely ever hit him, so that slap had hurt twice as much as it should have. Aomine hadn’t expected it, and even if his dad was intoxicated by alcohol, he didn’t think he would be able to do such a thing. Besides, what his mother said bothered Aomine the most. His father had hit her too. That was a first for real. Aomine wasn’t dumb enough not to realize that the situation was getting out of hand. His father’s behavior at home was getting worse by the week. Hell, by the day, even, but he didn’t know what to do. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He put music in his earphones and tried to relax, then updated Satsuki but ignored his still undone homework. Only then he decided to text Kagami.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>‘sorry for leaving like that but i really had to go. ur food was amazing btw. the show wasnt tho.’ </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami’s reply arrived a couple minutes later. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>‘I know my food was amazing, I cooked it, asshole. And if u ever dare putting on that bullshit again on my tv I’ll kick your ass like I did on the court today &gt;:)’</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>‘u wish u did. whatever, gnight’</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine threw the cell on the nightstand and took his clothes off, snuggling under the sheets. The shocking memory of the slap had been replaced by the one of a apron with a chicken on it, and he was able to catch some hours of sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next day he and Kagami played again, same time, same place. But this time there weren’t clouds in the sky, and zero chances of being interrupted, except for the casual compliments thrown at them by little kids stopping and staring at them in awe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami played him with effort, but Aomine didn’t give his all. He couldn’t bring himself to, for as much as he wanted to believe in Kagami. He scored, but not as easily as he could have if he applied himself in the game. Kagami’s eyes were following every change of pace, and his movements were fast, but Aomine didn’t feel the push he had felt the second time he played him on the national court. The push he needed to do better, to bring the beast out and access the zone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a while, just as he was preparing to shoot, Aomine saw Kagami’s posture relax from the defensive position he’d assumed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing?” Aomine asked, slowing his dribbling down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re only half playing with me, so what’s the point?” Kagami replied, looking back at him with the same pissed expression painted on Aomine’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean, I’m not half playing you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like hell you’re not. Look at how you’re moving, come on. What the fuck is that,” Kagami’s tone wasn’t exactly angry, but he definitely sounded annoyed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just taking it easy,” Aomine said, shrugging. Busted. He didn’t think Kagami would notice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you’re not. You don’t take shit easy, so what is this really about? Do you think I’m not able to handle you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe Kagami asked that to tease, but to Aomine it felt like being pinched on the arm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not that-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then what is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine was trying to get his way out of it, but Kagami interrupted him. He couldn’t look at him in the eye, finding the ball in his hands way more interesting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just…I don’t want to find out how much of a disappointment you will be when I’ll keep on winning against you,” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shit. That had come out very bad.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami’s strange eyebrows lowered in a deep frown when Aomine’s words sunk in, and his expression was a mix between confusion, anger and sadness. Uh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You piece of shit!” Kagami then grabbed his jersey, pulling him closer and glaring at him with a snarl.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think so fucking highly of yourself that you really are convinced to be the fucking best, uh!? For your fucking information, the only one who can beat you is <em>me</em>, bastard.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fucking bullshit. Get your hands off me, Kagami,” Aomine hissed, tightening his fist along his side, but managing to somehow keep his cool.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it’t not bullshit! Have you forgotten you have already lost, Aomine? Have you forgotten already because you’re so used to be the fucking best, that losing once wan’t enough for you?! Very well then! I will make you remember, I will show you I can win against you, but I fucking can’t if you won’t play with me <em>for real,</em>” Kagami almost shouted, slowly letting go of Aomine’s jersey as he spoke. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine was not looking at him, intensely trying to figure out if he could believe those words, hesitating.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, whatever. I’m done for today,” Kagami said once he understood that Aomine wasn’t going to answer. He stepped back to the bench and grabbed his bag, starting to walk away, but stopped right before the entrance of the park.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will make you believe in me, Aomine,” he promised, looking briefly over his shoulder, then left.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine stood in the middle of the court for a minute or so, staring confused at the entrance of the park where he last saw Kagami’s figure. He left too, after a minute. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">A few days later, as Aomine and Satsuki walked out of school after theend of the lessons, they found Kise leaning against the wall outside, surrounded by a bunch of crazy in love girls. Aomine had to smile at his expression. The guy was doing his best not to look annoyed, but Aomine knew him well enough to see through his act. A smirk made its way to his face as he approached them, and before Satsuki could stop him, he slid his arm around the other boy’s neck.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry to disappoint, ladies, he’s taken already.”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">There were whines and a couple of horrified gasps from the group, but thanks to the revelation the girls started to leave one by one, even if not before getting at least an autograph from the model.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“All clear,” Aomine said, pulling back from Kise with a small grin.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Damn, Aominecchi, you saved me. They didn’t wanna leave! I’ve been taking selfies and signing autographs for half an hour!”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Hard, hard fame,” Aomine mused, then asked him, “What brings your modeling ass here, anyway?”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Kise let Satsuki hook her hand in his elbow as they walked away from the academy, and with a flip of his hair he turned to look at Aomine.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing much, honestly. I’ve finished a shooting just an hour ago, and since I was nearby I though we could grab some lunch together.”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Good idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">They ended up in one of the fanciest restaurants Aomine had ever been in. Of course they did; Kise had kept on blabbering about this “amazing new place a coworker suggested” and here they were, sitting at a round table way too big for only three persons, with several pairs of judging eyes fixed </span>
  <span class="s3">on</span>
  <span class="s1"> them and a waiter currently pouring red wine in Satsuki’s glass. Wine the sommelier had suggested of his own accord.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">They smiled at him when all of the glasses had been filled and the bottle put in a ice bucket at the edge of the table, then they scooted closer to one another, making one hell of a noise on those large </span>
  <span class="s3">stylish</span>
  <span class="s1"> chairs. They pretended no one could see them as they hid behind wide menu pages, shielding away from other commensals’ gazes to speak.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Ki-chan! Do you have any idea how much having lunch here will cost us?! We can’t stay here, we need to go, <em>now</em>. I don’t think I can afford this glass of wine already,” Satsuki whispered, and Aomine agreed with a small pout. This was no few yen meal like Maji burger. Just reading through the entire menu made him feel broke.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Eating here is out of the question,” he said, patting comfortingly the wallet in the pocket of his jeans.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Kise was tapping his index against his lower lip, thinking quickly as he shifted his gaze from the prices on the menu to his friends’ worried faces. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Well…not necessarily. <em>Paying </em>is out of the question, but eating…” Kise didn’t finish the sentence, but his eyes had a hint of mischievousness in them now.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Aomine understood what he meant before Satsuki did, and he clicked his tongue, shaking a little his head. “You’re such a little shit. I’m impressed you even thought of this. Then the real question now is, how do we do it?”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I’d say the bathroom. Classic, never fails. We should go take a look first though, if we want to be sure it will work, I mean,” Kise replied, putting finally down his menu. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“What are you guys talking about, exactly?” Satsuki intruded, her confusion clear. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Satsuki, naive, pure Satsuki.” Aomine wrapped one arm around her neck, speaking softly into her ear so no one could hear them, “We’re going to eat whatever we want, and then we’ll slip away from the bathroom’s window. Easy, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Satsuki’s eyes widened, and she shook her head. “Dai-chan! You can’t be serious! That’s…that’s wrong!”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Aomine waved her off, nodding into Kise’s direction with a dirty smirk.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not the first time we do it. Even if I gotta say it’s been a while.”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Kise and he snickered, but Satsuki was still serious. Aomine quieted down a bit then, sighing. “Come on, Satsuki. What do you wanna do, stand up now and pay for the wine alone? If it makes you feel better, I can assure you this place won’t shut down just because a bunch of kids, being us, stole a little, very, very little meal,” Aomine concluded, elbowing Kise in the side. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah! I promise we won’t order anything excessively expensive, Momo-cchi,” Kise confirmed, glancing at the other with a meaningful look.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Satsuki sighed, her head moving from side to side slowly. “I know that even if I left now, there’s no way you two would follow me, so I’d rather just stay. At least I can keep an eye on you,” the girl </span>
  <span class="s3">surrendered</span>
  <span class="s1">, “But enlighten me about how we’re going to get away it it.”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Aomine’s sigh of relief was almost imperceptible. He was glad Satsuki decided to stay. He wanted her to be here, he wanted to share this with her, even if she might not enjoy it as much as he and Kise will.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Okay then, Momocchi, listen carefully. I’m going to go check the men’s bathroom, and you’ll go check the other. Aominecchi stays here and orders for both of us too, and then we come back and eat like we normally would. Only then we’ll go to the restroom, one per time, to avoid suspects.” </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Aomine nodded in understatement, and so did Satsuki. They decided to order a salad for Kise and two different rice dishes for him and Satsuki. Nothing too expensive nor out of the ordinary for a bunch of teens. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Satsuki and Kise left the table right before the waiter arrived, headed in two different directions and followed by Aomine’s voice ordering the food. Kise went right, Satsuki went left. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Aomine waited at the table, half bored already, half hungry, and started eating some bread from the small basket in front of him. Satsuki came back first after a few minutes, with a blush painted by the adrenaline on her cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know what Ki-chan is looking for, exactly, but there is only one window in the restroom, and it looks pretty easy to reach and jump off,” she explained, taking back place at her seat. Not much later Kise came back; his expression didn’t promise good news. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“No way we can reach that window, Aominecchi. It’s above head-level, pretty large, but definitely too high,” Kise mumbled, pulling back a blonde lock of hair behind his ear.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Mh, if we can’t get out of there we’ll have to use the ladies’ one. Satsuki said it’s okay,” Aomine informed, and Kise grinned brightly. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Perfect, then! Let’s relax and enjoy the food now, yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">When said food arrived, they thanked for it and started eating rather eagerly. All the wait and the planning were tiring, after all, not counting the several hours of lessons and the model shooting. Aomine could still sense Satsuki’s tension beside him, but she was handling it better than he’d expected. They ate in relative silence, every now and then interrupted by Kise’s words of appreciation for the “perfectly matched flavors” of his salad, but nothing more than that. When all of them were done, they decided that it would be Aomine the first one to go, so he could help Satsuki get off after him, and then Kise would make sure no one suspected anything before following after. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">It shouldn’t be so easy to run away from a starred restaurant like that, but it was. Aomine had held Satsuki’s waist as she lowered herself from the outside edge of the window, and Kise had arrived a couple minutes later. Then they ran, headed to God knew where. They only stopped when Satsuki couldn’t keep it up anymore, but it was fine, since they already put a good distance between them and the poor guys that would looking for them by now. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Satsuki was leaning her hands on her knees, gulping air greedily, but when Aomine approached her to make sure she was okay, he noted that the small twitches of her body were actually caused by laughter. She was still trying to catch her breath but her laugh bubbled up, probably caused by the sudden relief of the stress. Aomine and Kise stared at her a bit, and then couldn’t help but start to laugh as well. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Damn! We’ve been amazing!” Kise cheered, slamming a fist in the air in victory. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“This… shouldn’t feel as good- as it does,” Satsuki mumbled under her short breath, but the grin she gave her boys was shiny. Aomine felt a bit smug for making her enjoy it, somehow. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, okay, let’s take a pic,” Kise then asked, pulling Aomine’s sleeve so he could stand beside him and Satsuki. “Say cheese!”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The picture looked horrible. They all agreed on that and stared with horror at the screen of Kise’s phone. They were sweaty and tired from the run, Satsuki’s make up was ruined, Kise’s left eyes was half closed and Aomine wasn’t even looking at the camera, but, somehow, it was fine like that. It didn’t matter how they looked, it only mattered that they would remember how much fun they had.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Aomine parted ways with them right before sunset, and as he headed home he took his phone out. His thumb scrolled quickly down the long list of contacts he had, and then he messaged Kagami.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>‘yo. idk if ur still mad at me but if ur not… catch me at the court tmr,’</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The reply didn’t arrive before Aomine got home. Everything was silent inside, for once. He found his mother sleeping on her side of the bed, the other half empty. Aomine wondered how long ago she started getting used to sleeping with cold sheets beside her instead of a warm embrace, but he didn’t let that sad thought linger too much. Instead, he made a quick tour of the house to get confirm of the fact that his dad wasn’t home.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Once in bed, he noticed Kagami replied to his message.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">‘<em>After school?</em>’</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">So he wasn’t mad? Maybe pissed. Aomine could work with that.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">‘<em>yeah</em>’</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">‘<em>k</em>’</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Aomine put the phone away with a sigh, turning the lights off. He closed his eyes, calling it a day. The promise of a basketball game was enough of a motivation to get up the next morning.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i know things are going kind of slow and there’s basically no plot but i think i like it that way. i love to write about every-day-small-things and i hope you like to read it just as much</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wait, not like that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Say…how did you two meet? I mean, you seem pretty close so I guess you’re like— childhood friends or something?” Aomine had put an incredible effort into keeping his tone neutral and quiet, as if he would be satisfied with just receiving an answer, no matter what it was. But it mattered.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Playing after school soon became a habit for them. They would agree the day before on where to meet and at what time, then they’d wait impatiently for that moment to arrive. They played ball, bickered, insulted each other’s hair, played some more and then waved goodbye, until next time. It was a nice routine for Aomine, like any routine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That day, he arrived first at the court and started warming up, shooting some hoops by himself. He took it slow, just enjoying the feeling of the rough texture of the ball, first under his fingertips and against his palm, then bouncing on the ground. With a sigh, he stopped the ball and looked down at the roundness in his hands. His little world. A world that had been his and Tetsu’s, then his own only for a long time. A world that he was now learning to share a bit with Kagami. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami, the only idiot that seemed to enjoy basketball as much as he did, and therefore, the only one that had proven himself worthy of his time on the court Aomine was standing on now. The fact that he had defeated Aomine and made his crown fall helped, too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The moment Kagami arrived, though, Aomine’s eyes widened for a second, suddenly bitter and resentful.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why the fuck are you wearing that?” Aomine chided, pointing at Kagami’s jeans and hoodie, an unbelievable expression on his face. The other was wearing Seirin’s jacket and the school’s bag was hanging from his shoulder. It was safe to think he’d just arrived from there. Kagami grimaced at the question, looking downed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The coach just told me I can’t play ball for a week. Looks like I’ve been favoring my right leg lately, and she’s given me some exercises to do to ease it, but I don’t have permission to play,” Kagami explained, not quite meeting Aomine’s still angry gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For one entire week? Shit, that’s messed up. Are you really so stupid you can’t recognize your own body limits?” He asked, but his tone wasn’t accusing, just kind of resigned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami bit his lip, but still avoided his gaze. “I know, okay? You don’t have to remind me,” he huffed, running his hand through his hair. He looked like he still had something to add, so Aomine waited, but in the end Kagami just shook his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Since we’re here, do you wanna grab a bite somewhere?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine was sure that this wasn’t what Kagami first wanted to say, but he didn’t ask further. He considered eating something with his friend -friend?- and then considered going home now. There wouldn’t be anyone at this time, probably not even his mother, but it indeed sounded worse than getting some snacks and sweets with Kagami.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright,” Aomine accepted, putting the ball in his bag and reaching the other at the edge of the court. “You’re gonna pay, since you ditched me,” he mumbled, shoving his fists in the pockets, pouting like a child whose favorite toy had just broken.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami chuckled, walking alongside him and graced him with a grin. “Sounds fair.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they arrived at the cafe, Aomine occupied the table at the corner, not because he wanted some privacy for his unexpected alone time with Kagami, but because it was the only available one for two persons. Obviously. And it’s not like he never had the chance to be alone with Kagami, it’s just that they usually played basketball when he did. This was new for them, and Aomine felt some kind of strange excitement at the pit of the stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami was back at the table after a few minutes, holding a trail full of donuts and pancakes and reminding Aomine once again how American he really was. They ate with gusto, neither bothering with small talk when their mouths were full of sugar and syrup, and when they were finished Kagami burped gloriously, not loud enough to freak people out, but laugh enough to make his ancestors proud and Aomine laugh his ass off. Everything always felt so at ease with Kagami. He really didn’t bother being no one but the person he was, and Aomine started feeling more like himself too when he was around him, as if there was no need to pretend, no need to fill in the comfortable silence that settled between them when they were lost in thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A buzz on Aomine’s phone interrupted the quiet, and when he check the lit up screen he couldn’t help but feel a bit startled. Anything his father did lately startled him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You alright?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami’s voice pulled him back to reality, and Aomine nodded, not too sure. “Yeah, yeah of course,” he asserted, as convincingly as he could. Kagami tilted his head, his lips a thin line, but he shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stood up to leave, but, just when Aomine was about to cross the hall, some guy that wasn’t clearly paying much attention to his surroundings bumped into him, making the two cups of cola he was holding pour all over Aomine’s chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What- the actual fuck?! Don’t you look around when you walk?! Shit!” He looked down at his hoodie, completely drenched, and felt it stick to the jersey he was wearing underneath too. The other guy was apologizing profusely, but suddenly stopped, and just a couple of seconds of silence after-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No way!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine turned around to look at Kagami, who was looking at the cola dude, and then he recognized him too, Himuro something from Yoosen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing around here?” Kagami asked happily, walking towards his acquaintance and patting him on his back in a tight hug, completely ignoring the fact that Aomine was soaked in cola.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just came around to meet up with Alex. I was planning to make you a surprise tomorrow since I’m staying a few days, but your friend spoiled everything,” Himuro said, a sly smile curving his lips. Aomine, outraged, pointed at himself, stepping forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>I</em> ruined everything?!" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, come on Aomine, don’t get all worked up over a wet hoodie,” Kagami teased, sliding his arm around Aomine’s shoulders -that by the record were the only dry part of it- with nonchalance. The smooth fuck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck off, Kagami,” Aomine snorted, but made no move to push him away, keeping his stand right there. He didn’t like the look Himuro and Kagami exchanged. At all. It seemed like a silent conversation was going on, and the only one that wasn’t consulted was Aomine. Before he could complain, though, Himuro smiled again, this time wider, real. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m gonna go buy new drinks and then reach Alex. I’ll tell her you said hi, Taiga. Have fun, you guys!” He cackled and left to the counter. Aomine followed him with his eyes, wondering how close he really was to Kagami, if he called him by his first name.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they walked out, Aomine shivered. Kagami walked beside him, giving him a few glances every now and then. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you should get changed soon,” he said at last, nodding in direction of the traffic light at the other side of the road. “I can lend you a shirt or something before you freeze on me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine thought about it. “Okay,” he said, <em>not</em> really thinking about it. He didn’t want to. Kagami had kindly -as always, when it came to occurrences like this- offered him his help, and who was Aomine to refuse that? It wouldn’t be the first time he’d crash at his apartment anyway. It happened sometimes, when they’d meet to play but it started raining and they were forced to run home, Kagami’s home, always.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time they arrived, Aomine was sneezing, and the worried look on Kagami’s face made him feel almost glad he was getting sick. Kagami was the type of person to help strangers without thinking about it twice, the type of person that would do literally anything for some loved one. Not that Aomine would call himself that, but he hoped he would at least fall in the friends-range of Kagami’s acquaintances. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami kept the door open so Aomine could walk in the warmth of his empty house. He had come to learn that Kagami lived alone because his mom had died when he was a kid, and his father still lived in America, where he kept his company’s business alive.It took a while at first for Aomine not to be jealous of him and of this. Living alone sounded like heaven for him at the moment, but with time he learned that Kagami didn’t live all that well here. Staying an ocean away from the only family you had left couldn’t be easy, and Aomine saw it often in Kagami’s lost gazes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The house was really nice, anyway. Aomine would indeed give this place the win for the best Daddy-is-sorry present.The interior design was modern but not tacky, stuffed with dark red and white furniture as if to fill the lack of people actually living in it. Aomine had also noticed there weren’t family pictures in the whole house, so similar to his own by this point of view, but he guessed that Kagami’s bedroom would probably contain at least some. Aomine had never been there. It’s not like Kagami had forbidden it, it just never seemed necessary. Kagami sure hadn’t created an opportunity for it to happen, and Aomine didn’t feel the need to. He took what he got. He himself overall liked the place, but didn’t like the look on Kagami’s face every time they came here.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll go get you clothes. You can wash yourself, by the way, if you need to,” Kagami said with a smile, pointing at the closed door of the bathroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks, I really need it. I’m sticky as shit,” Aomine mumbled, heading to the bathroom with half resigned steps. A hot shower was what he would really like to take now, but he didn’t want to abuse Kagami’s hospitality again, so he limited himself to wash the upper part of his body with cold water and soap at the sink. He dried quickly with a towel, leaving behind the dirty hoodie on the bathroom tiles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here’s your clean-“ Kagami was saying as he came out of the bedroom, but stopped when he saw that he was shirtless. Aomine couldn’t read the exact look on his face, and he thought that maybe this would be a good moment to make fun of him and tease him, but, as he looked back at him, he decided that playing it confident would only make this extremely more embarrassing than it already was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here’s your shirt,” Kagami concluded, handing him a black simple t-shirt with a print of Iron man on the front. Aomine didn’t comment on that either and just put it on, following Kagami in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He made himself comfortable on one of the chairs in the living room, confident that Kagami wouldn’t misread his comfort with rudeness or disrespect by now. The water Aomine assumed was for tea was boiling, and he was about to tell Kagami that he had it sugarless when Kagami’s phone rang.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tatsuya? What’s up?” Kagami answered, and then seemed very worried for a second, then pissed. He turned to look at Aomine and whispered a soft “I’ll be right back,” with his hand on the microphone before disappearing into the hallway. Aomine felt a tension release from his shoulders, a tension he hadn’t noticed being there. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since when did he feel like this around Kagami? It wasn’t the same kind of lack of comfort that came to him whenever he spent too much time outside, around people that drained all the social energy from his body and soul. No, Kagami’s presence never left him exhausted in that way, so why was he now feeling somehow on the edge in his house? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a sigh of uncertainty, Aomine moved around the counter and poured the water in the teapot, adding the blueberry flavored teabag inside. He could hear Kagami’s muffled voice coming from the bedroom -when did he get there?- and wondered what so private that someone could be telling him, if Kagami had felt the need to be alone. Who even was that Tatsuya guy. Tatsuya my ass. Calling him by his first name, tch, Kagami had no shame. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But who was Aomine to talk? Didn’t he call Kuroko Tetsu as well? Maybe Kagami and that guy’s friendship was just like theirs. A good, amazing, <em>friendship</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami’s steps startled him out of his thoughts. He looked at Aomine and then at the tea, sliding on the chair beside him. “Eh, thanks,” he said, wrapping his hands around the cup to warm them up. “Sorry about the call, but I needed to take it,” Kagami said, sipping from his cup, and almost spit it out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, Aomine, again?! How many times do I have to tell you I like it sweet?!” Kagami nagged, adding two full teaspoons of sugar in his cup.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine smirked behind the border of his cup, amused, then put it down to wear his most nonchalant expression ever. “Who was at the phone, anyway?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami was used already to his bluntness at this point, so he wasn’t even that surprised by the nosy question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tatsuya,” he simply replied, and Aomine’s confusion must have shown because he soon added “The coke guy, Aomine, the coke guy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ah. Himuro something -Tatsuya- from Yoosen. The dots connected in Aomine’s head, and now he was more pissed than he’d expected or wanted. Kagami and this other dude were <em>both </em>on a first name basis with each other. It shouldn’t have come off as a surprise but it did, and it bugged him a lot. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami started collecting empty cups and spoons to put in the sink, so he was looking away when Aomine talked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Say…how did you two meet? I mean, you seem pretty close so I guess you’re like— childhood friends or something?” Aomine had put an incredible effort into keeping his tone neutral and quiet, as if he would be satisfied with just receiving an answer, no matter what it was. But it <em>mattered</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He saw Kagami’s motions come to a stop, and for a moment he thought he’d stepped over the line and that Kagami wouldn’t answer. But once again, Kagami’s patience and good heart surprised him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You…could say that,” he started, turning around as he dried his hands with a dishcloth. Aomine noticed how the question had unsettled him, but even if so, Kagami didn’t seem pissed or annoyed. Just a little bit more tense than before, just a little bit more cautious.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When I arrived in America I didn’t know anyone in the neighborhood nor at school, and I didn’t know the language either, so even if I wanted to make friends I had no idea how. But I was lucky enough to find the only other japanese guy in that part of the city,” Kagami started to explain, his smile curving up at the memory, eyes lost in the past of his words. Aomine felt invisible. Kagami’s body might have been there with him, but his mind was back there in America, to years ago. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He asked me to play street basketball with him and his friends, and how could I ever say no to that? It became a habit and with the years passing we became closer and closer, but then—“ Kagami suddenly stopped, realizing where he was, and who he was with, probably. He was mindlessly playing with that silver chain he always wore, his expression was troubled and insecure, with just an hint of anxiety that made Aomine just more eager to know the rest. He swallowed, feeling the weight of those missing words hanging in his chest as much as Kagami, who looked like someone who had spoken too much, but now it was too late.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then what?” Aomine obviously asked, sitting on the edge of his chair, in balance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then he told me he was in love with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine needed a moment to take that in. He feared there was something going on between them but this was…rough. Kagami wasn’t looking at him, but Aomine averted his gaze anyway, just in case the surprise and the confusion and the disillusion showed up in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And—and how did you take it? What did you tell him?” How were they so close again now? What did Kagami feel for him? Aomine wanted to ask him everything, but it was not his place to do that. It was Kagami’s choice to open up, and for as much as he wanted to know, Aomine knew how to respect this kind of boundaries, because they were the same he himself didn’t want to be pressed with.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, I didn’t take it well. I freaked out, it was gross as fuck.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was like a punch at the stomach, even if Aomine was sitting. He thought many things of Kagami, but this, never. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, not like that,” Kagami added, stepping forward. He wasn’t leaning on the counter anymore, just standing a few inches away from where Aomine was sitting with a rather distressed expression.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aomine, not like <em>that</em>. I freaked out because I considered him my brother. He had been family to me, and seeing him as something different than that just felt wrong. It still does,” Kagami explained, and when he words had finished coming out of his mouth his whole posture started to relax. Having the weight of a hidden past off of your shoulders did that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine, instead, was about to stop breathing. He had just misjudged Kagami for something horrible that had felt bad just to think about, because the idea of <em>that</em> didn’t, and couldn’t, match the idea he had of <em>Kagami</em>. And now, now Kagami just admitted that he saw Himuro as a brother, as family and nothing more than that, and the hope that blossomed in his heart scared the shit out of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That sounds rough,” Aomine said at last, swallowing slowly because the knot in his throat was going to make his voice shake, bet. “But things look fine now, so I assume you solved it like good buddies, right?” He managed to get out, and even stretched a smile to make it more convincing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami nodded and smiled such a small, but honest smile, that had Aomine wonder if opening up with someone, like Kagami just had with him, felt as good as it looked. He wasn’t even sure if Kagami would ever want to listen to him. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to open up all, nor about what, but if Kagami trusted him with his past, today, then maybehe would trust him with his, tomorrow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>idk why, but boy was this chapter hard to write. i was never happy with the outcome and i wrote every part at least twice, made cuts etc etc but in the end i’m pretty satisfied with the result so it was worth it right?</p><p>…right??</p><p>p.s. no offense to kagahimu shippers, sorry for calling it gross in here, it's just for this universe's headcanons that see their relationship strictly platonic! <br/>i kinda ship them a little too lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I should tell him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“If he plays basketball with you that often, and decides to accept when you ask him out for coffee, then it must mean something, right?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami had been doing this for a couple weeks, but he still wasn’t satisfied with the results. Since he started meeting at the street court with Aomine, he realized how many of his skills he still had to develop, and how much he could grow as a player. He was able to jump high, yes, but he could jump higher. His stamina was good, but it could be <em>better</em>. Aomine’s grin every time he beat Kagami was a great motivational push for him, and it was his will to win against him that had convinced him he needed to train more. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami had managed to hide it from everyone on his team, because he couldn’t let Riko know. She already scolded him about the extra workout he forced on himself, reminding him his body needed to rest as mush as it needed to be kept in shape, but Kagami was stubborn. Deep down, he knew she was right, she always was, but the healthy frustration of the almost daily confrontation with Aomine had the best on his rationality. He started to train on his own whenever the gym was empty, insisting on his leg work and jumps, reaching higher and higher everyday, until one afternoon Riko snuck in the gym and found out about it, instantly noticing the worsening condition of his leg. No need to say he was fucked. She didn’t take it well at all, and she had all the right to, but benching him for one week was cruel and unnecessary, in Kagami’s opinion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That afternoon, he arrived home and started cooking himself some steak, eyeing the phone glaring at him from the table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I should tell him and cancel tomorrow’s game.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Aomine always looked like he had fun playing with him. He never, ever, skipped their meetings. Kagami once had to accompany him home because he came to play despite the high fever he had. Aomine didn’t need to say it, for Kagami to understand it, that he loved playing street ball with him. It was mutual. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the end, he didn’t cancel, and what would happen once he got there, well, he didn’t know. He liked to improvise.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It turned out that facing a disappointed Aomine and improvise was much harder to do than to say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For one entire week? Shit, that’s messed up. Are you really so stupid you can’t recognize your own body limits?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine’s snappy reply made him frown, but he was right, this time. “I know, okay? You don’t have to remind me,” Kagami wailed, fists shoved in the pockets of his jacket as he swallowed. He had been dumb to stress his body like that, yes, but he had done it because he wanted to improve and reach Aomine’s ability to play as a lone player, able to handle every situation on the court on his own. He wanted to become the best player Aomine would ever have to play against, so he would never be bored again, so that basketball between them would always be fun. It sounded fake to say, so Kagami didn’t. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Since we’re here, do you wanna grab a bite somewhere?” He managed to say at last, the first thing that came into his mind that wasn’t a complete mess of confused, ambiguous feelings. Aomine’s mood seemed to lighten up a little at that, and it brought a small smile on Kagami’s lips too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they arrived at the cafe, he let the choice of the table to Aomine, while he went to buy drinks and food, filling two glorious trays that could make one’s cholesterol’s levels raise just at the sight. The silence that settled between them as they ate was comfortable and friendly, and Kagami was glad Aomine didn’t seem angry at him anymore, nor upset. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A buzz on his phone made his friend’s -friend?- eyebrows twitch, his expression darkening just for a second, but when Kagami asked what was wrong, Aomine just brushed it off. Ruining the quiet moment they managed to create was the last thing Kagami wanted, so he shrugged it off, standing up to leave after they were finished. Three steps in direction of the door and he heard Aomine curse behind him. Oh shit, he bumped into someone, and- </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No way!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tatsuya was standing there, politely apologizing to Aomine while Kagami came closer to wrap his arms around him, squeezing him in a brotherly hug. What a surprise that was! Kagami was grinning widely as they spoke, unable to stop chuckling when Aomine started bickering with Tatsuya, and even though his expression was so pissed, Kagami couldn’t take him seriously, soaked in cola like that. He wrapped one arm around his shoulders, giving him one small shake. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tatsuya was looking at Aomine, then brought his eyes -eye, actually-to meet Kagami’s, and in that moment Kagami knew he knew. Of course he did. He at least had the good mind of subtracting his presence from their company, leaving them alone soon again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they went out, Kagami noticed Aomine shiver visibly, eyeing him every now and then to check on him, because it was pretty cold out right now, and he feared he could get a fever if he stayed out all wet like he was. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can lend you a shirt or something before you freeze on me,” Kagami offered with a wink of his eyebrows, and Aomine accepted, immediately. On their way to Kagami’s house, Kagami was having an hard time trying to hide his smile. Aomine’s sneezes, though, convinced him to quicken his steps to get there soon. He welcomed the other inside, sending him to clean himself while he went in the kitchen to put some water on the stove to boil, then in his bedroom to find some clothes that could fit Aomine. He assumed they would wear the same size, more or less, so he grabbed one of his t-shirts and walked back to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here’s your clean-“Kagami started, only to find a very shirtless Aomine looking back at him. Every thought Kagami had in that moment flew out of the window. Aomine was…<em>fine</em>. And it’s not like he didn’t know before, because he had the chance to catch a glimpse of his abs every time Aomine raised his jersey to wipe the sweat away from his face whenever they played, and he knew already the shape of his biceps by memory, but this- was different. Kagami couldn’t take his eyes off Aomine’s pectorals an abs. He was staring and he knew Aomine was watching him, so he swallowed and forced himself to look up at his face. <em>Get a grip, Kagami.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shoved the shirt into his hands, heading out to the kitchen. The water was boiling, and he was about to add the tea bag in it when his phone rang. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[<em>Bro</em>]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tatsuya? What’s up?” Kagami answered, slightly worried by the call. Tatsuya wasn’t the type to call that often, especially after they had seen each other just an hour ago.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Taiga! It’s about Alex!” His tone made Kagami’s blood run cold for a second, until he heard snickering somewhere on the other side of the phone. “She wanted to know why you still hadn’t told us about your new boyfriend!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami blushed, stammering in silence curses and incoherent words, then excused himself from Aomine, quickly walking into his room and shutting the door. “What the fuck, Tatusya! Why did you tell Alex?! Now she’s gonna bug me until I introduce them!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami was pissed, so fucking pissed. He could hear Alex laughing over Tatsuya’s useless and fake apology, and that was exactly why he hadn’t told either of them yet. He would have, soon, once he himself understood what it was exactly that he wanted to tell them about Aomine. Kagami didn’t know yet how to call it, if he was reading too much in everything they did together, if what he was starting to feel was real or something temporary, born from loneliness and longing for more human contact. And now, just because Tatsuya was able to read him like a book, Alex had been informed too, and Kagami knew he would have to call her one of these days to explain everything. Ugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m hanging up now, assholes,” Kagami said, closing the call with a dumb pout. It’s not like he was angry for real with them, he knew they were making fun of him without malice, but this was something Kagami had wanted to keep for himself for another while. And for all the love he felt for Alex, she could be a little bit too…nosy, when it came to matters like this. Kagami sighed, rubbing his face tiredly, then walked back to the kitchen and fell on the chair beside Aomine, who had at least served the tea in the meantime. Kagami blew in his cup and sipped, promptly twitching at the bitter taste of it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, Aomine, again?! How many times do I have to tell you I like it sweet?!” He complained, adding two full spoons of sugar in the mug. Now, that’s better.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Aomine asked him about the call, the question surprised him, mostly because Aomine never really asked much about Kagami. “Tatsuya,” he answered calmly, but Aomine seemed confused at the name. Didn’t he know Tatsuya’s first name? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The coke guy, Aomine, the coke guy.” Kagami added with a huff, standing up to bring the empty cups to the sink and wash them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Say…how did you two meet? I mean, you seem pretty close so I guess you’re like— childhood friends or something?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami’s body tensed involuntarily at the question, his neck rigid as his hands stopped moving and he put the wet dishes down. “You… could say that.” He started telling Aomine about his former years in America, how alone he was, the language barrier, the miraculous meeting with Tatsuya, their street ball matches, they friendship growing into- fuck. He said too much. Shit. He didn’t intend to hint at anything else about he and Tatsuya, it just slipped, but now Aomine was looking straight at him with those blue eyes focused and attentive like those of a wild cat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then what?” Aomine prompted, leaning in on the chair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then he told me he was in love with me.” There it was, he said it, and even though he was nervous about what Aomine’s reaction could be, his heart felt impossibly lighter. He didn’t look at Aomine, just letting the words sink in, rolling the thin necklace between his fingertips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And—and how did you take it? What did you tell him?” Kagami looked at him, thinking again about that time, the basketball match gone wrong, the successive talk even worse, and sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, I didn’t take it well. I freaked out, it was gross as fuck,” Kagami admitted, rubbing his chin slowly until he noticed the change of Aomine’s expression. Oh shit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, not like that. Aomine, not like <em>that</em>. I freaked out because I considered him my brother. He was family to me, and seeing him as something different than that just felt wrong. It still does,” Kagami explained, taking a step forward to somehow get closer to Aomine, wanting to erase his badly put words from his memory. It felt good to finally say these things to someone that wasn’t only Kuroko. Kagami searched for traces of mistrust or judgement on Aomine’s face, but found none. He seemed very tensed though, but Kagami could allow him that at least, after what he just said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After playing some games without any relevant conversation, Aomine left. Kagami cleaned up the kitchen and the bathroom, picking up the dirty hoodie Aomine forgot on the floor and throwing it in the washing machine with other clothes. He’d give it to him tomorrow. Pushing the start button, he grabbed his phone and finally dialed Tatsuya’s number.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Taiga, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t give me that crap, you know what’s up. Are you still at Alex’s?” Kagami asked, putting the phone between cheek and shoulder as he walked in the kitchen to start getting the table ready for dinner. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, she’s putting some clothes on to eat.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s Skype then, I’m about to eat too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tatsuya’s call arrived just a few minutes later. Kagami had settled his laptop on the table, right in front of him, and when he answered he was already chowing on a three-layers burger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Taiga, sweetheart! Long time no see!” Alex’s voice chirped, her wide grin filling all the screen of the laptop. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Alef,” Kagami replied, swallowing with difficulty. He sipped some water before putting the burger down, his expression wary, a splitted eyebrow raised. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How much did that little shit tell you?” Kagami asked, now looking at Tatsuya, who settled Alex’s tablet in a way that Kagami could see both of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just that he met you and that Aomine at the cafe, and that you seem very interested,” Alex smirked at him, pushing her glasses up. “But I don’t understand why you haven’t told us, told me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh,” Kagami leaned back in the chair, eyes wandering away as he thought of how to formulate his thoughts out loud. “I didn’t tell you anything because there’s nothing to say, not yet. I don’t really…know where Aomine and I stand at,” Kagami cringed at how lame the words sounded in his own ears, and started fidgeting slightly with the zip of his hoodie. “We play ball but it’s not like we hang out and talk. Hell, I don’t even know if he’s into guys-“ he smoldered, deciding to console himself with another bite of his burger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tatsuya was watching him with pensive eyes, and Kagami knew that look. He always had it whenever he was reflecting hard on something, and it made him feel on edge. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wouldn’t know about that, Taiga, but I think he enjoys staying around you quite a lot,” was the final verdict that made Kagami sigh through his nose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And how do you know that, uh? It’s not like you know him,” he replied drily, knowing very well he was just being bitchy and way too defensive about it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then you tell me. Why would he play with you and go around cafes if he doesn’t enjoy it at least a little?” Tatsuya’s gaze was calm and patient, like every time he had to explain something Kagami’s stubbornness prevented him to understand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami shook his head, not convinced at all. “You don’t know him. Today was an exception, he only came because I asked him to and-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And isn’t that enough?” Alex intervened, her smile sincere as she tilted her head and caused her hair to fall to the side. “If he plays basketball with you that often, and decides to accept when you ask him out for coffee, then it must mean something, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami blushed deeply, eyes widening at the two on the screen. “Fucking hell, I asked him out for coffee?!” Fuck. Fuck, he really did ask Aomine on a date, involuntarily. His expression started to show the panic he felt inside, but a soft chuckle brought him back to his company. Alex was looking way too amused for his liking, but then Tatsuya leaned closer to the tablet, shaking his head a little.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you so scared of, Taiga?” He asked softly, and Kagami wanted to tell him he was scared Aomine would fleet away like a scared bird if he even only sensed Kagami’s thoughts, but he kept his mouth shut. “He came, didn’t he? And he was there when I called you earlier, so he can’t think that badly of you. As I said, I think he enjoys being around you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami closed the call a few minutes later, feeling more confused than he already was, and also kind of tired. He changed into pajamas and slid under the covers in his bed, laying awake as everything that happened today replayed in his mind. He felt uneasy when he thought about interacting with Aomine the next day, and not because he didn’t want to, but because he wasn’t sure what he wanted, and what Aomine wanted. Kagami knew he would need more time to figure this out, but after talking to Alex and Tatsuya it felt more urgent, to give a name to this feeling. It was more than just interest, more than simple, healthy rivalry between players. But it also wasn’t friendship. Kuroko was his friend, Koganei and Furihata were his friends, not Aomine. Aomine was different. Kagami with Aomine was different, but he didn’t know how, and it bugged him. He soon fell asleep, not knowing he and the other boy shared the same feelings.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry if this was boring to (re)read, but I really wanted to write kagami’s pov bc it completes the scene, at least in my own head lol </p><p>i hope it wasn’t too bad, and that you enjoyed it anyway— feedback is greatly appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The heart and the mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even if he didn’t say it to her, Aomine appreciated all she had done for him since they were kids, until now. She had been Aomine’s first shadow, you could say.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Two weeks later, Aomine found himself organizing with Satsuki a picnic for her birthday. It didn’t make it to the top 50 things he wanted to do before he died, but it wasn’t so bad, after all. She was very excited about it. She’d invited all the Generation of Miracles and some other friends of hers from Touou, but it was a rather small thing, overall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The organization of the picnic, anyway, was going smoothly. They went shopping together the day before the great day, and bought plates and cups, a picnic blanket and so, so much food. Aomine wasn’t sure they were going to eat that much, especially if she was the one cooking it, but when he expressed those doubts to Satsuki she simply replied that her mother would help her with it and do all the cooking. Phew. After buying everything they needed, Aomine went to her house. They had this small tradition of waiting for midnight together for each other’s birthday, so Aomine had brought his usual I’m-gonna-sleep-at-Satsuki’s backpack, and planned on staying the night. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine loved passing time there, he always had. He and Satsuki built so many happy, joyful memories in there, and it really felt like a second home to him. When they arrived, Maeko-san, Satsuki’s mother, welcomed them with a wide smile, but she was very occupied preparing sandwiches and small cakes for the next day, her hands dirty with food coloring and flour, so they didn’t linger around her and just headed to Satsuki’s room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you think your mom knows that the amount of desserts she’s made will be enough to satiate an entire army? What the hell is wrong with both of you?” Aomine asked with a small smirk, laying on what through the years had become his bed, but that was a simple futon Satsuki kept in a corner of her room, always ready for him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh shut up, Dai-chan, you’re going to eat half of it on your own, I know that already,” she replied, taking off her shirt and skirt to change into a more comfortable home-outfit. Aomine hummed, following the curves of her body with his eyes, then shrugged and rolled on his side, stretching lazily. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will you celebrate with your parents too? Dinner as always?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, dad couldn’t take a day off but he’s going to be home for dinner, and we’re gonna celebrate all together,” Satsuki beamed, and Aomine smiled. She loved to celebrate her birthday with the people she loved and that made her feel good about herself, and he was just happy to see her like that. Satsuki was the type of person that tried her best to always make everyone around her comfortable, trying to keep the communication up where it lacked, and to create a quiet and peaceful environment wherever she went, even if it meant putting herself down. Aomine had tried to talk to her about that sometimes, but she never seemed to care enough to really argue with him, brushing the matter off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now that it was her day, Aomine wanted it to be just like Satsuki wanted, which wasn’t that hard. She was a simple person, and something like a picnic at the park surrounded by her friends was enough of a celebration for her. Still, Aomine had bought her a present she probably wasn’t expecting, and he was looking forward to giving it to her. Hell, he’d been saving up for a whole month to buy it, so he was a little excited at the thought alone as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had dinner with Satsuki’s parents, chatting lightly about their day,and Aomine, as always, didn’t talk much. He liked the atmosphere here, it was always positive and supportive, but he had the feeling that if he spoke about his own day he’d darken the mood and the turn the conversation into the wrong direction. Also, these people knew him, and they knew him well, so they could tell when he was lying. Aomine had grown up in this house, and Satsuki’s parents were a bit like an aunt and an uncle to him. Their questions about Aomine and his family had decreased through the years, not because they weren’t interested in how he was doing, but probably because Aomine never brought the topic up himself, and never seemed too keen to talk about it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they finished eating, they politely retired in Satsuki’s room, tummies full and satisfied. They changed into their pajamas, after years of practiced intimacy and shameless confidence in front of one another. Aomine then fell on his futon, watching as Satsuki opened her closet and started taking out several tops and skirts, looking puzzled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you think these look okay for a picnic?” She asked, turning around to let him check what she picked. The shirt was simple and pink and cute, and the skirt was a bit longer than the ones she’d usually wear, more elegant too. He looked at her for a another bit, just to keep her on the edge before revealing his mighty decision. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think it will do, yeah,” Aomine mused, yawning in silence as he stretched on the comfortable futon. Satsuki seemed happy with the response and laid them on the back of the chair at her desk, careful not to crumple them. She then reached his side, brining her laptop on the futon. Aomine opened his arms, ready to welcome her when she laid down beside him, leaning into his chest. They started to watch some romantic drama, a favorite of hers, waiting for midnight, like every year.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time the clock on the screen of the laptop signed the new day, Satsuki had fallen asleep. Aomine watcher her close, knowing she wouldn’t be mad to be woken, but not quite wanting to do that yet. Even if he didn’t say it to her, Aomine appreciated all she had done for him since they were kids, until now. She had been Aomine’s first shadow, you could say. Completely different from him, but understanding of everything Aomine was, and thanks to that, she had become the other half of his soul, the wise mind to his wild heart, grounding him, with affection or reproaches, his anchor in the worst moments.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine nudged her a little with his shoulder, watching as she woke up, squinting her eyes and sitting up to take a look at him. He stood up and reached for the bag he’d dropped earlier on the floor, opening the zip of the internal pocket and pulling out two pieces of paper. With a small smile, he handed them to Satsuki and sat down beside her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Satsuki looked at him with a small smile, accepting what she knew was her present, but when she looked down at it, Aomine saw the way her eyes filled with emotion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dai-chan!” She almost shouted, holding the two concert tickets tight in her trembling hands. “How did you find them?! How much did you spend for these?! Are you crazy?!” She covered her mouth with her hand, unbelieving and touched, and Aomine patter her head once. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s none of you business, you know. You could just say <em>Thank you Dai-chan, you’re the best!</em>” He replied, but he was smiling, and she was crying. Damn it, this emotional fucker. After years, he still couldn’t bear the sight of her crying, but this time it was okay, she was happy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was worth the effort and fatigue he’d spent to find those damned tickets. They went sold out the day after the band released the dates of the tour, and Satsuki didn’t make it in time to buy herself one. So, Aomine, being the best fucking best friend he was, went looking for some kind soul on the internet that would sell him those tickets, even if it meant buying them double-priced. Seeing the way Satsuki was clinging to those tickets…yes, it had been worth the price.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next morning, they woke up early to pack in the baskets everything they’d bought the day before and all the dishes Maeko-san prepared for them with so much care. Aomine couldn’t stop yawning every two seconds, ignoring Satsuki’s jabs into his side whenever she caught him, but he did help her a bit, at least.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine was dozing off with his face on the table when the first call of the day made him jolt and almost have an heart attack.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Holy shit, fucking hell,” he held his chest with a frown while Momoi ran to answer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tetsu-kun! Aw, thank you! Yes, he’s here, so you don’t have to- alright, alright, see you soon then!” Satsuki put the phone down, with the dumbest smile on her face, then turned to look at him and pointed a very pink and manicured index at his face. “Tetsu-kun and Ki-chan are coming here to help us bring the baskets to the park, so go get ready, or we’ll make them wait,” she informed, and Aomine only bothered to nod at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fifteen minutes later, he was ready, fully dressed -decently this time, almost proper for the occasion- while Satsuki was no where in sight. Obviously. And the bell rang at the door when Aomine could still hear the water of the shower from the bathroom she locked herself in. <em>Obviously</em>. He opened the door without even checking who was on the other side, and what a mistake.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Happy birthday Momocchi!” Kise shouted, jumping forward in what Aomine assumed was the start of a hug, but that died in the moment Kise saw it was just him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s still in the shower,” he explained, rubbing his face as he made them come in unceremoniously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aomine-kun, you look good,” Tetsu complimented, giving him a look as he came inside. “Well, you look like you’ve at least chosen rationally what to put on,” he corrected himself, giving him a small smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up, little shit,” Aomine mumbled as he rubbed his knuckles against his blue hair, ignoring the other’s little squirms and Kise’s resigns sigh. They ended up sitting on the couch another half hour, hopelessly waiting for Satsuki to come out of that damned door, and when she <em>finally</em> did, they all stared up at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’d put her hair up in a loose bun and firmed it with a shiny yellow clasp that matched her- dress? So all the time she’d spent last night choosing shirts and skirts had gone to waste. And so did Aomine’s, because in the end she picked a fucking yellow dress Aomine didn’t even knew she had, but she looked…gorgeous in it. Satsuki didn’t usually wore it, but this time she’d put on some make up that made her lashes look longer, her cheeks redder, and over all, she looked absolutely pretty.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Momoi-san, you look beautiful,” Tetsu addressed, showing as always with his words the guts Aomine didn’t have instead. But he did nod, giving Satsuki a small thumb up to let her know he agreed. Kise ran to take a selfie with her, then reached Aomine and Kuroko to help them carry the baskets. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They headed to the nearest park, just a couple blocks away from Satsuki’s house, as well as the same park where Aomine used to play street ball as a kid. There was a lot of space between the entrance of the park and the court, so they decided to settle under the shadow of a tall maple, laying the picnic blankets on the grass and settling down on them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rest of the former team arrived soon after, and so did some girl Aomine recognized from Touou. What he didn’t expect, though, was for <em>Kagami</em> to arrive. “What is he doing here?!” He whispered to her, feeling slightly anxious because of the unexpected guest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tetsu-kun asked if he could come, and I told he could, of course. Why, does he bother you?” She asked, genuine concern in her eyes as she looked at Aomine and then Kagami.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine sighed, shaking his head a bit. “Nah, it’s fine. I just didn’t expect him to come, that's all,” he mumbled, then finally looked up to glance at the object of his internal curses, but nodded at him, receiving a smile and a nod back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Turns out Maeko-san had really prepared enough food to feed an entire army. Hell, they <em>did</em> finish four baskets of food, but two were still only half empty. The girls from Touou had left right after lunch, but everyone else stayed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine was laying on his back, holding his belly and moaning that he wanted to eat more, but at the same time the mere thought of it made him sick. Kagami, in his exact situation, laughed, while Satsuki accused them of being shameless pigs.Aomine was starting to doze off, the sun had turned and was keeping him warm as he relaxed, but then Kise, out of fucking nowhere, cleared his throat. “You know, guys, we should go on a holiday together.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine, who had even raised his head to listen, let it fall down with an annoyed groan, closing his eyes again. “You woke me up for this bullshit?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think it’s a good idea, Aomine-kun,” Tetsu argued, turning to look at Kise. “How come did you think of it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kise brightened at the question Tetsu asked, not because of the question, but because <em>Tetsu</em> asked it. “I have this house at the seaside, my parents haven’t gone there since four years or so. It’s really big and has many rooms, and I thought we could spend a week or two there, one of these weekends maybe? Now that the wether is warm and sunny.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were a couple beats of silence, then Satsuki threw her arms around him, grinning wide. “Ki-chan, that’s such a wonderful idea! It would be so much fun!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh fucking hell, for real? Aomine looked around, seeing that Tetsu was nodding, Midorima was shrugging, Murasakibara barely paying attention, but smiling.Akashi had a pensive, not convinced expression on his face and Kagami- Kagami was looking at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s that face? Why are you so against it?” He asked Aomine, frowning. Aomine sat up, frowning back and with a glare.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not against it,” Aomine replied, crossing is legs on the blanket and stretching his shoulders a little. “I don’t know if it would work out, the whole of us in a house, that’s all.” It wasn’t even that. Even if it worked out, Aomine didn’t feel very reassured at the thought of leaving his own house for several days in a row, and being constantly in somebody’s company, never alone, didn’t sound that good either.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, Aominecchi. Sun, beach, sea?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eh, if you come I might even teach you how to surf,” Kagami wiggled his eyebrows, elbowing him playfully on his arm. Aomine glared at him from the corner of his eye…pouting. It wasn’t fair to give him such visuals when he was struggling to take a decision. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to think of all the things that could go wrong, but the thought of being with his friends like this, comfortable enough to talk about anything, the thought of the sea, the beach, the sun, and of <em>Kagami</em> under the sun was tempting him, and Aomine had never been a strong man, if tempted enough.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i am perfectly aware of how boring my writing is, sometimes. i know adding all of the headcanons I have for these characters in the story doesn’t mean that it will be more complete, but i have a lot of fun writing details like these (aomine and momoi waiting midnight together, the futon in her room, etc etc) so i’ll probably keep on doing that, hoping someone out there will like it too</p><p> p.s. kisses to you if u caught the The 100 reference</p><p>leave a follow on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hybristophilica">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/hybristophilica">twitter</a> if you'd like! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Seven minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"If his shoulders stiffened, Aomine could blame the weight of the bags, but the panic raising in his chest and showing on his face would give him away if he looked up right now. Kagami suspect something, probably."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>only aomine, momoi, kise, kuroko, kagami, himuro, murasakibara, midorima and takao are present</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bus took them right in front of the bridge Kise mentioned when he explained the location of the residence. Aomine carried his and Satsuki’s luggage, and the wheels made one hell of a noise on the concrete. Satsuki took her camera out and started snapping a few pictures of the water running below their noses, over the railing. Aomine looked at the road that would lead them up the hill, where Kise’s villa was, and behind which they’d find the sea. The whole scenery was a balanced compromise between man and nature. The houses built on the side of said hill were sporadic and distant one from another, and even if the bridge they were walking on was impressive, it didn’t ruin the peaceful landscape the river and the trees created.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Satsuki reached him and smiled, walking by his side. She was pretty excited about this. This chance of one week at Kise’s summer residence would allow them all to have some fun, spend time together and finally relax after the exam session they all, more or less, successfully passed. They could go to the beach, play volley ball on the hot sand and street ball on the courts, even have a few drinks if they were lucky enough to find someone who’d sell them those. They’d tell each other ghost stories and sleep on some old futons Kise would put on the floor. They were going to have fun. Aomine smiled too.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The walk to the villa looked way shorter and easier from below, and he realized it may have been a mistake not to accept the car ride Himuro offered. ‘Don’t worry, it’s very close to the bus stop!’ my ass, Satsuki. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anyway, they finally arrived at the main entrance, Satsuki rang the bell and Aomine was still catching his breath. Kise ran to welcome them, half hugging both as he pulled them inside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You guys are late! Everyone is already here, we were getting ready to go to the beach!” He said enthusiastically, stepping to the side to let them in and show them the inside briefly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The guy wasn’t playing when he said his parents were rich. The house had two floors and a basement, for a total of eighteen rooms. Several bathrooms, kitchens and bedrooms. Basically a castle. Aomine completely forgot the idea of sleeping on a futon when he saw bunk beds and double sized ones in the bedrooms. He threw his bag on the floor and jumped on one right after.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Holy shit, Kise,” he said, and gave the blonde a satisfied smile, his arms crossed behind his head. Before Kise could scold him about getting on the bed with his shoes on, a blue haired head popped up from the hallway. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tetsu!” Aomine jolted up with a grin, leaning forward as the other walked in the room to bump his fist. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aomine-kun, Momoi-san,” he acknowledged with a short nod and a joyful look in his eyes, moving away from the door as Kagami and Himuro showed up as well. Ah, so he was there too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you guys joining us to the beach or do you want to settle in first? With your luggage and everything,” Himuro politely asked, offering them a calm smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re coming too, so… yeah,” Satsuki answered, standing up, and giving the small group a meaningful look. Tetsu understood first and started to gently push Kise’s arm, dragging Kagami and Himuro too out of the room. “Come on, let’s let them change. We’ll wait for you guys in the backyard. Don’t take too much,” he said, closing the door behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They indeed took too much, but that was only because Satsuki couldn’t decide which bikini suited her better. And okay, maybe Aomine had tried a few swimsuits as well before finding one that made his ass look good. No one had to know though.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sky was clear from clouds, and the early afternoon sun was creating short shadows behind them. The air smelled like dried rain and salt, and Aomine breathed in deeply, slowly, as he walked with his friends towards the short useless fencing that officially separated the road from the bathing establishment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine, Kagami, Takao and Kise decided to play beach volley as soon as they arrived, even if it was 4 p.m. and the heat was unbearable for everybody else. They did not care. Midorima decided to stay under the shadow of the sunshade as long as he could, blathering about some stupid shit about the UV rays at that time of the day. Murasakibara headed to the bar to get a way too sugared drink, while Tetsu and Satsuki helped each other put on sunscreen before sunbathing together (they got burnt anyway).</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone was enjoying themselves, the atmosphere was light and playful, and Aomine couldn’t remember the last time his mind wasn’t clouded by the anxiety of doing something like this away from his house. The dark spot on his cheekbone was still visible, but when the others asked about it, he said he accidentally fell from his bed and hit the nightstand last night, and everyone seemed to believe him. Well, everyone except Kagami and Tetsu, if their hesitant expressions were anything to go by. Anyway, they didn’t say anything, so Aomine didn’t either. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He kept telling himself it wouldn’t be a big deal if someone found out, but it was a lie and he knew that. The thought of the humiliation he’d feel if someone came to know the truth scared the shit out of him, and he wasn’t sure he would be able to handle the surprise and the pity that would obviously come as a natural reaction of such a confession. Satsuki herself wasn’t able to do that, and even if he knew it was the most expected reaction, he still hadn’t spoken to her for one week when he told her. So no, he’d rather keep this for himself, and try to enjoy these blessed days away from his parents.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After winning the third match of beach volley -as well as the first and the second- the rest of the afternoon passed in a blink. They ate colorful ice creams after swimming all together, even Midorima, since by then the sun had lowered and wasn’t as unhealthy to stand under anymore. There were splashes and laughter, knuckles rubbed over sore scalps and more laughter, and it made Aomine believe it had been the right decision to come.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On their way back to the house, Aomine was carrying his stuff and Satsuki’s, <em>again</em>, because she was “too tired to carry such a heavy bag”. If she hadn’t put in there all the useless shit she actually had, his shoulder wouldn’t be about to be ripped right now. He groaned, pulling the strap upper, and heard a chuckle coming from behind him. Turning around to see who it came from, he wasn’t surprised to find himself looking at Kagami. He rolled his eyes, keeping on walking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Want me to carry it for you?” Kagami asked playfully, flashing him a cheeky grin. Which was cute. Aomine was weak to that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very funny, very,” he commented, nodding into Satsuki’s direction. “Princess was too tired to carry it herself. What can you do about it, she’d throw a fit if I said no,” Aomine shrugged noncommittally, peeking at Kagami’s profile under his lashes. Kagami hummed, tilting his head in Aomine’s direction. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t doubt that. But you’re still nice to carry it for her,” he said, now turning his head away. Aomine spared him a half confused glance. Was that supposed to be an assed compliment or what? Was Kagami mocking him? He didn’t say anything, dropping the subject. Whatever.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The silence that followed and hung in the air wasn’t very comfortable. He could ask Kagami stupid stuff, just to have small talk and fill in the air between them, but when he looked at him, Kagami was staring right into his face. Aomine cursed internally, that silence becoming much more dangerous every second, because he felt the question coming even before Kagami opened his mouth. “How did you get that bruise?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If his shoulders stiffened, Aomine could blame the weight of the bags, but the panic raising in his chest and showing on his face would give him away if he looked up right now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami suspect something, probably. If he was asking that again, even if Aomine had already explained it, it meant he didn’t believe the first answer he got, or he didn’t like it enough. Aomine shoved his hands into his pocket to prevent his fingers from fidgeting nervously with the hem of his shirt. “I told you. I rolled off the bed tonight, and hit the corner of the nightstand.” He let out a silent, trembling sigh of relief, because he managed to keep his voice firm as he spoke. Kagami didn’t say anything for a while. They walked together at the tail of the group, letting the dull tapping of flip flops fill the emptiness left in the air by the lack of voice. Kagami was the one to speak again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…Really?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sounded almost uncertain of his own question, as if he had spent those silent minutes just wondering if he should ask or not. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, really,” Aomine replied, maybe a bit more sharply than he should have, defensive as fuck. His heart was beating fast, and his palms had gotten sweaty. He wasn’t sure for how long he’d manage to keep lying like that. Lying like this, especially to someone like Kagami, didn’t feel good. Not telling the truth always left some kind of bitterness on his tongue and in his stomach, and he didn’t know how to bear with that. Lucky enough, they arrived to the house before his non existent poker face betrayed him, and Aomine stepped away from the other, walking away in a coward silence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kise was telling everyone -he was shouting over their voices- that they had less than half an hour to shower and change clothes before dinner would be ready. Aomine was surprised to see that when Kise’s voice called from the kitchen, thirty minutes later, more or less, everyone had managed to make it in time, even Murasakibara, that was usually the slowest of them and the last to be ready. Aomine followed Satsuki in the dining room, but instead of helping her and Midorima set the table, he decided to inspection Kise’s shelves beside the television. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not going to find any porn there, Aominecchi.” Caught nosing around, Aomine turned around with a frown, glancing at Kise who was standing right beside him. “You’ll never believe me and that’s understandable, but I was looking for your games,” he mumbled, pulling his hands back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kise grinned, moving to the side to reach for a chest of drawers, pointing at it with his thumb. “Here. Do you wanna play? I actually thought it would be nice to play something all together after dinner, and leave the console for the rainy days?” The tone he used to speak gave Aomine a not so chill sensation. Kise sounded like he was up to something, but like any of his intentions, it was impossible to tell what it consisted of until the plan had been completed. Kise was so much smarter than people thought. Everyone underestimated him because of the shiny and joyful part of personality on the surface, but did they know what else was hiding behind those pretty golden eyes. Aomine knew better than that. After all, that’s what he liked the most about Kise. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shrugged, tilting his head. “Sure. Then let’s go eat, I’m starving.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The dinner consisted in several ready-to-eat dishes each of them they had brought. It had been Satsuki’s idea, and everyone agreed that it had been brilliant, since no one would want to cook after a tiring trip and an afternoon spent on the beach. They would come to the pans tomorrow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After Murasakibara ate the last crumb of the last emptied plate, Tetsu and Takao cleaned up the table while Kise disappeared in one of the rooms along the hallway. He came back a few minutes later with a couple of board games in his arms, and a bottle on the top. As soon as he saw him, Takao started laughing, pointing at the object on top. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my God! Don’t tell me we’re gonna play spin the bottle!” Kise wiggled his brows suggestively, walking to the center of the wide living room and sitting down on the carpet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why, are you scared?” he teased, patting the floor on his side. Everyone seemed to be a bit caught off guard by that suggestion. This was one of those games that made you either laugh your ass off or bust it somehow. And Aomine would like to keep his secrets as such, thank you. He looked around to see if someone would refuse, but instead Takao shrugged, sitting beside Kise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It will be fun,” Kise nodded, looking up at the others, then decided to be a little shit, and looked directly at Aomine when he said: “What, are you all afraid of some dares?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both Aomine and Kagami frowned and moved forward to sit -not close- around Kise, who had a fucking annoying smirk on his face. Aomine’s gut was telling him this wasn’t going to be very fun. Slowly, everyone sat in circle on the floor, the bottle was put in the middle and Kise sighed happily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, I’m starting,” he said, before spinning the bottle, which ended up pointing at Midorima. Takao started chuckling at the face he made, but didn’t interfere. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Truth.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mh, let’s see,” Kise said, tapping over the bottom of the bottle before a malicious glint shone in his eyes, and in that moment Aomine knew Midorima was screwed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it true that you and Akashicchi used to date in middle school?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaaand here’s why Aomine was never gonna choose truth when Kise was the one asking the questions. Takao’s laugh had died, and he was now looking at his friend. So he didn’t know, uh. If looks could kill, Kise would be dead. Midorima was looking at him straight in the eye, without blinking. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, it is. Only for a short period of time, but it’s true,” he replied, swallowing ever so slowly. Some kind of awkward silence fell in the room after that. Midorima’s spinning bottle then pointed at Murasakibara, who sighed, giving the other an unbothered look. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dare.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Midorima thought about it for a second before smiling to himself, saying: “I dare you to kiss Himuro. You can choose how and where.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine, along with Kise and Satsuki, started laughing uncontrollably after seeing Murasakibara’s reddening face, and Kagami was elbowing Himuro on his side, winking at him. Even Tetsu was smiling a bit. Nobody had expected Midorima to ask such a thing, but at the same time, nobody was really surprised. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There wasn’t the usual chorus of annoying <em>Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!, </em>because everyone’s eyes were glued to the two fidgeting boys about to get to it in front of them. Who knew if they were a thing already and they were trying to hide that from the rest of the group, or if they hadn’t yet realized the way they looked at each other. Murasakibara kissed Himuro’s cheek quickly and pulled away as if he burned, looking down at his hands in his lap. Himuro had instead a quiet expression on his face, but the deep blush covering is pale cheekbones gave away the embarrassment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After that, the tension of the first question dissipated, and a nice atmosphere took its place.Maybe it was exactly what Midorima had hoped for. Takao was relaxing as well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bottle spun and spun, Satsuki was dared to prank call her mother, Tetsu admitted that he had a crush on Aomine in middle school, and no one was surprised to hear that. Aomine was having a good time, until it was Kise’s turn again, and the bottle pointed at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dare.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was like Kise had expected Aomine to choose that, and that he had already something in mind for him, because he instantly replied.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I dare you to spend seven minutes in the closet with Kagami.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine’s eyes widened slightly, and so did Kagami’s. “What?! Why am I being dragged into this?” He asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kise shrugged, looking away “It’s just a typical american dare at this game, isn’t it, Kagamicchi? He can still say no and lose.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine saw Midorima and Tetsu roll their eyes at that, and he agreed with the thought that had crossed their mind. Kise knew what buttons to push to get what he wanted. He was being a dick.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s no fucking big deal. I’ll do it,” Aomine said, standing up and heading to the walk-in closet at the end of the hallway. Kise and Kagami stood up too, the latter a bit hesitantly. When they reached him, Kagami stepped inside and Kise closed the door behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, seven minutes from…now!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Clack.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Well, shit.</em> Aomine expected the closet to be a little bit bigger than this. It was as wide as the bathroom stall of his school, and two big dudes like Kagami and he barely fit in there. Kagami was pressed against his chest, and even if Aomine would have liked to put some space between them, the stack of coats behind his back prevented him from backing off. There was one single light bulb hanging off the ceiling, and the dim light it gave off made everything look kind of yellow and blurry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first minute of silence was very, very uncomfortable. Aomine could feel Kagami’s eyes staring at his face, studying it, and he didn’t dare to look up, not when their faces where so close. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still, Kagami could stay another six minutes without speaking, but he could not. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So…why did you decide to come here in the end? I mean, it’s not like you’ve known everyone here for long,” he said, rubbing nervously the side of his arm. Kagami’s body relaxed a little, and when he answered he sounded kind of relieved to be finally talking and breaking the ice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, it sounded better than staying in the city alone. The main problem was convincing my father really. He kept telling me I should use the summer vacation to study some more to raise my grades. How fucking lame would that be? So…I may have guilt-tripped him about still being in America… and snatched a yes.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine was still avoiding to look at his face, but he could see that contagious grin from the corner of his eye. None of them knew what to say for a while, but this time it was different. It wasn’t uncomfortable anymore, but tensed, in a not so pleasant way. In a butterflies-in-your-stomach kind of way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine could feel Kagami’s gaze on him, and when the other’s fingers cupped his chin to make him look up, Aomine made the mistake to meet his red eyes. He felt exposed. All his instincts were telling him to shove the hand away. Kagami’s fingers lingered on his skin and caressed slowly up, reaching his cheek, until the back of them brushed gently against Aomine’s bruise. His breath hitched and he hoped Kagami didn’t notice. Hard, since their faces were a couple inches apart. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who did this to you,” Kagami softly said, rather than asked. Aomine’s eyes flickered with fear, but he didn’t open his mouth. His muscles were tensed and holding Kagami’s gaze was getting harder by the second. He couldn't lie to him. Not to this face, these eyes. If he did, he’d get caught. Kagami had seen behind the lie the first two times, and had the audacity to ask him again, to give him another chance to tell the truth. He knew that if he kept on pushing and pushing, Aomine would crack, sooner or later.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aomine,” Kagami breathed, his thumb moving over the dark spot slowly, careful not to hurt him. Aomine could read them in his face, the good intentions behind the questions. They shook him to the core. It was genuine worry clouding Kagami’s gaze, and Aomine felt grateful and unworthy of it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His lips parted, a soft breath coming out of them as he tried to speak, and-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Time’s up! You can come out now!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Clack.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami dropped his hand and his gaze, swallowing. Aomine felt nauseous.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Kise opened the door, his expression darkened.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell, have you been fighting in there? Look at your faces, damn,” he mumbled, stepping to the side to let them out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both Kagami and Aomine used the few steps separating them from the living room, where the others were waiting, to recompose themselves and stick two smiles on their lips. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kise IS a little shit. can’t imagine him playing nice or naive, sorry. he can be cute indeed, but he remains a sneaky bastard sometimes and i love him for it</p><p>anyway. the closet scene. written and edited something like 10 times. i hope it gives off at least 15% of the tension i wanted it to</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The bonefire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"The smell of cooked food lingered in the air, but when Kagami stood up to stretch and wet his feet in the sea, the saltiness of the wind prickled at his nose, making him smile as he took a deep breath. This was amazing."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami could hear Kuroko snort softly on the other side of the room. The fucker started sleeping as soon as his head hit the pillow, while he, instead, was still wide awake. He just couldn’t bring himself to sleep. After what happened with Aomine he felt restless, as if all the words he didn’t manage to pronounce earlier were coming back at him, taunting him and taking revenge for his cowardice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The way Aomine looked at him right before Kise opened the door…Kagami was sure he was going to say something in that moment, something important. It felt like he wasted an amazing, unrepeatable chance. Aomine had looked so fragile, so…on the verge of giving in, and then nothing. The first two times Kagami asked him how he got that bruise, Aomine had evaded the question, giving him that half assed excuse. He couldn’t really think people would believe the story of the nightstand, right? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But after all…why not? No one but Kagami seemed to have a problem with that explanation. It was a plausible reason, something that could happen to everyone, but why was Kagami the only one not convinced at all? This situation was bad. Aomine was covering someone that was clearly doing him <em>wrong</em>. God knows why he was protecting the real reason behind that bruise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed, putting his hand over his eyes. Aomine was dumb, and an asshole too sometimes, but he wasn’t entirely stupid. If he had decided to cover someone and lie for them, even if he himself was the one paying the price, then the cause behind it must be pretty important. A little consolation for Kagami, though. Knowing he had been so, so close to find out the truth distressed him deeply. But for now, there was nothing he could do for Aomine if he decided that he didn’t want to be helped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone noticed the dark bags under Kagami’s eyes in the morning, but when he was asked about them he just waved their worry away, blaming the excessive heat for his lack of sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami loved the beach, loved eating and loved spending time with his friends, so, when the third day Takao suggested a bonfire, he instantly agreed. Everyone was excited at the idea, and they all went grocery shopping together that same afternoon. They mostly bought meat and fish to grill, but some packs of marshmallows magically appeared in the shopping cart too, with drinks. They went home to quickly change clothes, because despite the fire, the shore could get rather cold at night, and once everyone was armored with a hoodie or a jacket they reached the beach once again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami, with Tatsuya and Murasakibara’s help, gathered pieces of wood from the arid bushes around there, while the others took care of digging a not too deep pit in the sand for the fire. Kise used some newspaper’s pages to start the flames with a lighter, then carefully slid it underneath the wood Kagami had placed in the hole. At the first spark of real fire, everyone stared at the flames like they’d never seen something more exciting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He cooked the meat, refusing to let anybody else do it with the risk of ruining it, but he allowed Murasakibara to take care of the fish so they could eat sooner. Once they were finished seasoning everything, everyone sat around the fire, bellies grumbling at the delicious smell. Kagami grabbed a plate and served himself some meat, sitting next to Aomine. The other glanced at him, already chomping his food, but gave him a small smile and a nod, thanking him for it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami’s stomach buzzed and as he averted his gaze and brought a bite of meat to his mouth. <em>Eat, just fucking eat, you idiot.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A metallic pop made the turn their attention to the other side of the circle, where Kise was raising a beer can. Meanwhile, Kuroko passed around a plastic bag containing other cans for the rest of them to take. Kagami promptly grabbed his, then tossed one to Aomine as well. The other looked at him, then at the beer, and Kagami tilted his head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t drink?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine shrugged, uncapping the can. “Not at home. And it’s not like I go out a lot, so uh, not really,” he replied, giving the drink a slow and long sip. “I don’t di-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aominecchi, wait!” Kise interrupted, standing up with his can still in hand. “I want to make a toast!” He cheered, turning to look at the people he’d surrounded himself with.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you all for coming here and for making this summer so much better for me. Here’s to an even better one!” Then he brought the beer to his lips and drank some quick sips, and when he pulled back Kagami could see how happy he really was. He couldn’t help but wonder if Kise really meant what he said, if he was being honest or just nice, because that was honestly still his opinion about Kise. He didn’t know him that well yet, but he seemed like the type of person to have at least two kinds of different smiles, depending on the person he had in front of him. For now, though, he didn’t want to think about it, and just enjoy his night. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine elbowed him at the side, making him turn. He clinked their cans together and took a sip and Kagami mirrored him, swallowing the bitter drink with a smile. Yes, he wanted to enjoy this night as much as he could.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sky was starry and clear, the wind rather chilly, but bearable nearby the fire. The smell of cooked food lingered in the air, but when Kagami stood up to stretch and wet his feet in the sea, the saltiness of the wind prickled at his nose, making him smile as he took a deep breath. This was amazing. He hadn’t been at the beach since his last summer training with Seirin, but that didn’t count, did it. The real last time he’d been at the beach to have fun had been when he was still in America, in California.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kagamicchi! Come!” Kise called from the beach, making Kagami look back at the group. Everyone was done eating, and now, damn, were those blunts?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kise walked to him with one his palm, offering. “Do you happen to smoke?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, and Kise probably mistook that as judgment, because he quickly closed the blunt in his palm and shook his head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry! I thought you’d want one too, but of course you don’t have to take it. Momocchi and Kurokocchi didn’t either, it’s fine!” Kise apologized, but Kagami grabbed his arm, stopping him before he could walk away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“First you tell me how you got your hands on this,” Kagami mumbled, looking down at Kise’s hand, then slid the blunt away from his loose grip. Kise smirked, letting him take it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve spent my summer holidays in this place for years. You offend me if you think I wouldn’t know my way around the streets,” he replied, tiling his head with an amused grin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami shook his head, shrugging. “I would never assume that,” he said, rolling the blunt between his finger as he nodded at Kise’s pocket. The other promptly took out a lighter and cupped his hand around the joint Kagami now had between his lips, and lit it up. Kagami took a pull, blowing the smooth smoke out while Kise watched him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This isn’t your first time,” he stated knowingly, and Kagami grinned at him, not ashamed at all not to even try to deny it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Getting your hands on something like this in America is much easier than here,” he explained, then nodded in direction of the bonfire, where some of the others were smoking, some not. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go ask Tatsuya, and please- don’t let him smoke more than one,” Kagami joked, letting Kise go back to the others and noticing right after that Aomine had stood up and was parting from the group, reaching him on the shore. He had pulled his pants up to the calf so they wouldn’t get wet when he stepped in the water, and he glanced casually at Kagami.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t believe you smoke as well,” he teased, crossing his arms at the chest, shivering at the low temperature of the water, probably. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just sometimes. And just- these. Not cigarettes. That shit kills you from the inside for real,” Kagami commented, giving the other a curious look. “What about you? Nothing at all?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine looked away at towards the fire, his posture relaxed. “Nah. Never had the chance to try. And I’m pretty sure I’d cough my lungs out if I did.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami curled his lips, pensive, the joint still burning in his hand. “Well, there’s some way to still…inhale the smoke, but without taking the pull from the joint yourself,” Kagami said, turning his eyes to Aomine, who was staring right back. His eyes looked completely black with the light of the moon and the fire that flickered over his face. Kagami took a step forward, getting closer to him as he raised his hand and cupped Aomine’s jaw, pulling his face closer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He heard the other take a sharp breath, but that didn’t make him waver. Kagami raised the blunt and brought it to his own lips, taking a deep, slow pull. The fire of the joint brightened and burned red at the side of their faces, and when Kagami pulled back, he didn’t blow the smoke away, no, he stepped closer to Aomine’s face, carefully blowing the smoke between his lips, parted in surprise. Aomine breathed it in, his eyes slightly large in curiosity and confusion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Kagami pulled back, the touch of his hands lingered on the other’s neck for some seconds longer. Then he let his arm fall, staring into Aomine’s eyes, looking for any trace of discomfort. Aomine blew the smoke out, his expression relaxing once again as a smirk appeared on his lips. “I didn’t cough.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami grinned, taking another pull for himself. “Told you,” he replied, the smoke passing though his lips through the words. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine was watching him carefully, his hands now in the pockets of his pants. It amazed Kagami, how expressive Aomine could be with his body only. Everything about him in that moment shouted confidence. Now that he had tried this new thing, his posture had relaxed more, but the cocky smirk on his face made Kagami feel slightly on edge instead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want another,” Aomine mumbled, voice low but not authoritative, as if he wanted to give Kagami the chance to back off. How nice of him, but Kagami wouldn’t back off from him, never.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took another pull, but this time it was Aomine coming closer, grabbing his face with both hands and tilting it, as if they were about to kiss. Kagami blew the smoke into his mouth with a dreamy sigh, his other hand moving slowly to hold onto Aomine’s hip. To steady himself, of course. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Aomine pulled back, Kagami wasn’t sure of it, but fuck, he was looking down at his lips, before he turned his head away to blow the smoke out. The silence stretched between them, making the small, crashing waves sound louder than they were. Aomine looked stunning like that, with hands in his pockets once again, leaning his weight on one leg only and looking back at the bonfire, completely oblivious of Kagami’s stares. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami was starting to feel the weed get to his head, <em>finally</em>, so he took one last long pull. He let his head fall back, closing his eyes as he breathed the smoke out through his nose, finally relaxed and at ease with his thoughts. There was no trace of loneliness in this clear night, there were no intrusive thoughts anymore to ruin this moment, and Kagami wasn’t nervous about the possibility of ruining it for himself. When he looked at Aomine, Kagami noticed the other was feeling it too, even though probably way less than Kagami. His eyes were so dark and unfocused, or better, it seemed like he was having an hard time focusing on something in general, until he looked back at Kagami. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine didn’t say anything but he slowly started frowning, not at Kagami, but in general. It seemed as if he was talking to himself in his head. As if he was <em>arguing</em> with himself in his head. Kagami started chuckling, his laughter growing slowly, and Aomine pushed against his arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The fuck you’re laughing about?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami didn’t stop, because Aomine’s expression was too funny to even pretend to be serious. He liked to see how Aomine tried to hold back but really couldn’t, and a smile started to form on his lips before he started chuckling too, following Kagami’s amusement. It was dumb, absolutely stupid and lacking any sense, but Kagami didn’t care and Aomine didn’t either, probably. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were still laughing without a reason, when Takao called from the beach, a can of beer raised up in his had, while he had the other arm wrapped around Midorima’s shoulders. “Hey lovebirds! It’s almost 2 a.m.! Don’t you think it’s time to get out of the water?” He shouted, grinning wildly, clearly drunk even in Kagami’s high eyes. Aomine sighed, nodding to the group, but looking at Kagami. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s right, I don’t want to catch a cold again,” he mumbled, getting out of the water. Kagami soon followed. They sat around the fire for a while longer, getting dry and warming their hands in front of the flames. Kagami hadn’t even noticed how cold he was for real, and even though he would have loved to talk to Aomine some more, he couldn’t say he too didn’t want to risk getting sick. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It turned out that while he and Aomine were smoking in the water, everyone else had gotten high or drunk as well. Takao was slurring something in Midorima’s ear, Momoi was holding her face in her hands, cheeks red and heated, Tatsuya was shamelessly laying with his back against Murasakibara’s chest, sitting between his legs, and he looked like he was dozing off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was such a funny scene to see, and it pulled a smile from Kagami. He hadn’t spent a nice night like this in a while. Even though he didn’t know all this people that well, he knew some of them well enough to trust the company they chose, which was why he accepted to come here in the first place, and damn, it had been the right decision to take. Just looking at Kuroko laughing stupidly with Kise, and Aomine smiling at Momoi, while Murasakibara patted Tatsuya’s head thinking nobody was watching, just this was enough to make Kagami happy about his decision. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they went back to the villa, another hour had passed. Murasakibara had to carry Tatsuya on his back, and Kagami helped Aomine who was helping Momoi walk straight, each of them holding one arm of hers. That was pretty funny too, because Aomine kept grumbling and mumbling complaints about her stumbling, but at the same time he and Kagami themselves couldn’t walk that straight either.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami fell bonelessly in bed, his head spinning yet. That weed was good, shit. He started laughing to himself wondering if it had been that same weed to make Tatusya sleep so easily and so peacefully from the beach to the house. They used to smoke every now and then, back in America, but Kagami had always been the one to handle it better. Or so he liked to think.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami didn’t have the strength to get up from the bed again, and not even the thought of sleeping with the same clothes he’d been at the beach with was enough to make him get up and undress. He didn’t wait for Kuroko to get in the room as he slid under the covers and pulled them up, letting out a soft sigh when he let a much needed sleep to take him away to his dreams.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t have the dreams he wished, and was woken instead by the irresistible, urgent need to pee. Damn it. With a annoyed groan, Kagami pushed the covers away and sat up, and when he looked around the dark room, he noticed that Kuroko hadn’t come back yet. He frowned, getting up lazily as he walked out. All the lights were off, and when he glanced at the digital clock in the hallway, it signed 3:19 a.m. He was starting to worry and didn’t know if it was the case to wake the others and inform them about his best friend missing, but as he walked down the long corridor, he spotted Kuroko’s slippers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Right outside Kise’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For one second he thought he was still high, and that- uh, that it was the weed making him imagine things. But no, those were definitely Kuroko’s slippers, and that was definitely’s Kise’s bedroom. Kagami turned around and headed to the bathroom then, telling himself he would think the next day about what the implications in that were. He was too exhausted for this right now. Kuroko hadn’t told him anything at all about any possible interest he had for Kise, but Kagami wasn’t planning on keeping his tongue tied and wanted to talk to him about it as soon as he could. For now, he was satisfied emptying himself and going back to sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Or so he fucking wished. While he was walking back to his room, he caught a movement with the corner of his eye, out of the window in the hallway, and he stopped in front of it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine was standing outside, talking to the phone, gesturing widely with his arms. He was raising his voice, but he was too far for Kagami to understand the words. He was clearly freezing in that light pajamas, but that didn’t seem like the real problem. Aomine’s expression was angry and slightly worried, maybe, and as Kagami watched him he wondered who the fuck he could possibly talking to at this time. It was the middle of the night and Aomine looked like he could punch someone right now, for how infuriated he was. Then he suddenly closed the call and shoved the phone in his pocket, heading to the main entrance of the villa. Kagami quickly slipped into his own room, closing it as soundlessly as possible, but stayed right behind it, pressing his ear against the flat wooden surface. He heard soft steps come closer, Aomine’s breath heavy on the other side, then his steps faded through the hallway. Kagami pulled back, his tense shoulders relaxing once again as he sat one the bed, pensive. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What a night.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>me 🤝 kagami<br/>being happy bc ppl around us are happy</p><p> </p><p>P.s. this chapter took a lot of time to write and edit but i am very happy with the result so i hope you’ll like it too &lt;3<br/>P.p.s. watch me add all my ships in the background<br/>p.p.p.s <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hybristophilica">tumblr</a> <a href="https://twitter.com/hybristophilica">twitter</a> &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Too bright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Told you I could do it,” he said, looking half pissed, half adorable, because he was blushing. </p><p>Kagami grinned, patting his shoulder a little bit too hard. “Never had a doubt. It’s fun, isn’t it?” </p><p>“It is.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is absolutely plotless and 100% self indulging</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next morning, Kagami felt cranky and still tired despite the long night of sleep. His eyes were redder than usual and when he walked in the kitchen to get some breakfast he was glad to notice that Kise and Kuroko, the only ones already awake, looked just as bad as he felt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroko was sleepily poking a yogurt with a spoon, sitting beside Kise. Oh, fuck, right. These little bastards had slept together, hadn’t they? Kagami walked past them, reaching for the fridge and grabbing the only bottle of milk there was. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is anyone coming to the beach later?” He casually asked, glancing over his shoulder as he poured some milk in a glass and put the bottle away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I’ll pass, I still feel high, oh my God,” Kise whined, rubbing his forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I fear I’ll pass too, Kagami-kun. I’ll stay here with Kise-kun. To keep him company,” Kuroko added right after, not meeting Kagami’s gaze, but he knew oh so well what was going on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever, I’m going as soon as the others wake up. Your loss in such a sunny day,” Kagami mumbled, wiping some milk from his upper lip. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine walked in the room soon after, dark bags under his eyes and the most annoyed expression Kagami had ever seen on his face. “Good morning early bird,” he teased, smirking behind the glass.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine turned to look at him, looking still sleepy and slower than usual. “Satsuki kept pushing me around,” he explained in a low tone, dragging himself to the cupboard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Say, Aomine, you coming to the beach today? Or you’re tired too?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s too tired to come to the beach?” The other replied, turning around to face him as he chomped on some chocolate chip cookie.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kise and Kuroko, apparently.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami watched Aomine turned around, maybe surprised by that decision, but when his eyes posed on Kuroko a smirk formed on his lips. “Of course they are,” he taunted, licking the stain of chocolate off his thumb. “But I want to go anyway. I don’t plan on spending the whole day closed inside of here even if I’m having a fucking headache.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami’s face lit up at that. <em>Yes</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay then, let’s go get ready. And you two- tell the others to reach us at the beach when they wake up, will you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Kise gave him a thumbs up, they left to get ready. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sand was already hot when he and Aomine arrived. Kagami laid down the beach towel and took his clothes off, sat down, then grabbed the sunscreen from the bag and started putting it on. He noticed that Aomine, obviously, wasn’t doing the same. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You forgot it, didn’t you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine grinned and scooted closer to him, crossing his legs. “Guess you’ll have to give me yours. You wouldn’t want me to get burnt, now, would you,” he asked, the most teasing smirk on his lips. Kagami hoped he wasn’t blushing, but he didn’t want to risk Aomine making fun of him anyway, so he just pushed the bottle of lotion into the other’s hands and moved away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Put it on yourself, asshole,” he mumbled, stretching his arms in the air, pretending to be completely unbothered. He glanced around, feeling his skin starting to warm up under the harsh rays of the sun. Many beach umbrellas, canoes, a wooden tower of surveillance where the lifeguard was sitting and half napping, and— bingo.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to check on something, I’ll be right back,” Kagami said as he started to walk to that tower. Aomine was probably wondering why Kagami had to go there and wake the lifeguard, but he had his reasons. And his reason was a well polished, light green surf board. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami watched Aomine’s eyes widen in excitement and surprise as he walked to him carrying the board under his arm. “What, you didn’t believe me when I said I’d teach you?” He asked, nodding in direction of the little waves curling in the sea.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- yeah, but, no, not really,” Aomine admitted, walking with him to the shore and getting in the water. Kagami watched him as he dove in, staying underwater for some seconds before coming back to surface like a blue mermaid. He looked comfortable in the waves, and Kagami’s smile was wide as he put the board down and pushed it in his direction, diving in himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he swam up again, gasping for air -he really was out of shape- Aomine had straddled the board, and was looking down at him with a quiet and relaxed smile. Kagami smiled back at him, squinting his eyes a little. Aomine’s body shielded him from the sun rays, and it made his skin look darker, his eyes dazzling, his smile rather soft than charming. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami soon averted his gaze. Too bright. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s get to work, shall we.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the end, teaching Aomine how to surf wasn’t half as hard as Kagami’d imagined. Aomine had the physical ability to follow his commands and he was a fast learner, so he got the hang of the movements pretty quickly. That didn’t mean he didn’t fail many times. On the contrary, Kagami watched him fall in the water repeatedly as he tried to take the right timing when the wave was just on the verge of crashing. Aomine had this little frown on his eyebrows when he tried to concentrate, and it was funny to watch when the wave pushed him away like he weighted nothing and he got pissed off, not because he was a sore loser, but because he knew he could do it, with some more practice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami had to put his hands on him a few times to adjust his posture. He had to sit behind him to show him the right way to delve in the water with his hands for the run-up before the wave, and noticed that sometimes Aomine wasn’t even looking at what he was doing, but at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After many tries, Aomine surprised him surfing a medium sized wave with a easiness Kagami didn’t expect and the most satisfied grin on his lips. The “Wooh!” he shouted right after, once the wave flattened, was echoed by Kagami’s “Fuck yes!” as he reached him in the shallow water, and without thinking, wrapped his arms around his neck. He felt Aomine still, but just for a second. His arm wrapped around Kagami’s chest right after and stayed like that for a while, until he cleared his throat and started to pull away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Told you I could do it,” he said, looking half pissed, half adorable, because he was blushing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami grinned, patting his shoulder a little bit too hard. “Never had a doubt. It’s fun, isn’t it?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That night was the last night for them, and with the worst luck ever, it was raining. Kagami would have liked to spend it out, but playing board games didn't sound too bad, to be honest. He and Takao had to fight with Aomine and Murasakibara for that, because they wanted to play games at the console, but in the end their common sense, even if little, won.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you have so many in this house, by the way? Didn't you say nobody came here for years?” Kagami asked Kise after everyone took a seat around the table and Kise rubbed the back of his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I used to make my parents buy a lot of things I never used,” he admitted with a shrug. “But they’re coming in handy, in the end. So! Where do we start?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No spin the bottle,” Kuroko ordered, and everyone agreed. Yep, never again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cluedo!” Momoi chirped, reaching out to slip the box of the game from the pile on the table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh? What is that?” Takao questioned, taking the game off her hands to read the instructions inside of it. “Sounds complicated to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is,” Aomine confirmed, in the same moment when Kuroko replied “It’s not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami wasn’t the biggest fan of Cluedo, but he admitted it could be fun, especially when so many people played. “We’re gonna have to play in teams, though. Six players max.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, yes! It’s not a problem,” Momoi nodded, tapping her index on the chin, reflecting. “Alright! You and Dai-chan will play together, because—“ she stopped, shifting her gaze from Kagami to the other, and then let out an honestly cute chuckle. “Because none of you can win alone.” Okay, that was <em>so</em> not cute.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuckin’ bi—“ Aomine started, but Kagami slammed a hand against his mouth before he could finish. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What a gentleman.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Momoi stuck her tongue out at Aomine, who let the subject fall so they could go on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then Mura-chin could play with Himuro-kun, and…Takao-kun with Ki-chan,” Momoi finished, nodding with satisfaction at the resolution. Kagami guessed it made sense. Now that there were six teams, they could start the game.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It didn't take much for Takao and the others that didn't know how to play to learn how to. A couple rounds in the game, and everyone was already sweating on their seats for the next accusations they were going to make.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine and Kagami weren’t the best assorted couple at the table, but they were having their fun. And Aomine was leaning so close to him, Kagami really couldn’t complain. He doubted they were going to win, though.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, why did you cross the library? Tetsu asked for it and nobody had it,” Aomine whispered against his shoulder, shielding his mouth with the hand so nobody could hear them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because I think he was bluffing,” Kagami replied just as softly, eyeing Kuroko from the side. Yes, probably bluffing. Aomine hummed in agreement, unconsciously sliding his arm behind Kagami’s chair. Kagami could smell the expensive shampoo Kise had in the shower on him and lost all focus. It took him another round before he could get his head in the game once again, and just when he and Aomine thought they found out at least what the weapon was, Takao proclaimed his final accusation. Kise had a certain glint in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The envelop was opened, the cards revealed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Miss Scarlett, with the rope, in the library.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Takao and Kise won, and high fived each other. Aomine threw his hands in the air, huffing like winning the game was everything he’d wanted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The library Kagami! The li-bra-ry!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Okay, maybe Kagami had been wrong. When he looked at Kuroko, the bastard was smirking. Damn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that was fun!” Himuro put the cards away, then pulled his chair back. “But I don’t think Atsushi could handle another game,” he added, glancing sideways at the other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, me either. ‘Cause I know either Satsuki or Tetsu are gonna win this time. Smarty pants game, this is,” Aomine mumbled. “Next one it is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you have something to drink in here, Kise?” Takao asked after a bit, stretching his arms in the air like a tired cat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course. I’m…taking only some beers though. I wouldn’t want to get wasted like yesterday. Especially since tomorrow morning we’re leaving.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeah, he was right. Kagami was more than fine like this. After playing Cluedo, they’d all left the table to sit on the couch or on the floor to play some more easier games. He and Aomine had taken the large armchair beside the window, and Aomine looked at ease as he was, leaning into Kagami’s side with his legs pulled up. Kagami had probably never seen him so relaxed, and he had no intention to let that atmosphere change. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The clock on the wall signed that midnight had already passed, and the yawns started. Tatsuya and Murasakibara had been the first to give in and leave, wishing them goodnight, and the others soon followed, leaving only Kuroko and Momoi with them. Kuroko surrendered too after a very little bit and Kagami realized he still needed to talk to him about Kise. Maybe now was a good time, since he was alone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, I’m going too,” he started, but when he moved forward to stand, he felt his shoulder heavy. Aomine had his head rested on him, his hand lightly pressed against Kagami’s side. He’d fallen asleep. “Or maybe not,” he whispered, feeling his chest fill with incredible warmth at the sight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked up, meeting the soft gaze of a smiling Momoi. “I’ll let him sleep another bit and then I’ll wake him, but you should start going,” Kagami mouthed at her with his lips, leaning back against the armchair. Momoi stared at them for another couple of seconds, then gave him a thumbs up and left the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami swallowed, looking down at Aomine. He’d really crashed, uh. The surfing lesson must have been pretty tiring. Hell, even Kagami still felt it in his muscles. He guessed he could rest with Aomine for another couple of minutes, then he’d wake him, or— carry him. It just felt nice to have him like that, cuddled up to his side with his face buried in Kagami’s shoulder, and who knew if this sight was something Kagami would ever have the chance to look at again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That armchair wasn’t the best of the comfort his back could ask for, but Aomine’s slow breathing and his hand clutching at Kagami’s shirt made more than up for it. Kagami dared to pull him even closer, and, just because he wanted, he placed a kiss on his forehead, pulling a slow sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the end, he fell asleep like that too.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>feed on the fluff my children</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Didn't want you to find out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You’re stubborn, uh?” He teased with one blue eyebrow raised. </p><p>“Only when I want to.”</p><p>“Where will you take me?” </p><p>“Wherever you like.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if it wasn’t clear already, i’m ignoring 100% of the canon geography. they all live close enough to each other but not too much, you know?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Being back in the city was much sadder than Kagami expected. After spending several days at Kise’s villa, in company of the strangest assemblage of people he’d ever seen, being back was lame. This house had always been too big for one, a constant reminder of how alone Kagami really was, but being back between those walls now felt even sadder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So spending time outside was the only real solution for Kagami’s currently constant state of agony. He considered himself a pretty social guy, but he actually didn't have many friends. Kuroko, sure, and the other guys from Seirin were fun to hang out with, whenever they weren’t exhausted from the trainings. Tatsuya and Alex were great, but they were often too busy for him. And since homework, classes and trainings kept him occupied most of the day during the year, he didn't go out that often to meet new people.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Prey of loneliness, in one last attempt to save himself from boredom and the spiral of negative thoughts that would surely unroll from that, he decided to text Aomine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘<em>yo. wanna meet up? bball or cinema or something else?</em>’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hoped the “or something” wasn’t too obvious. He wouldn’t mind hanging out with Aomine without playing ball for once. Like on a date. Aomine replied shortly after. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘<em>sorry, gotta take satsuki to the mall today</em>’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami tried not to feel too disappointed and failed. He liked to spend time around Aomine. He was annoying, yes, indeed. He was a real dick sometimes, very insensitive others, but he was loud enough to fill the blankness of Kagami’s loneliness. Plus, spending time with him at Kise’s villa had made him realize just how similar they were, under some point of view, and how much Kagami really liked him. But maybe Aomine didn't feel the same, and hanging out so often with Kagami wasn’t something he wanted to do. Or maybe he was overthinking again, because, soon after, Aomine sent another message. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘<em>im free tomorrow tho’</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami stared at the screen with a small smile, and in the end, he decided to go out on his own. Anything was better than staring at the posters on the walls of his room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The streets of the city were crowded even though it was late afternoon, but it wasn’t surprising, in a warm summer day like that. Kagami made his way to his favorite grocery store, but just before he entered, he noticed Aomine walking on the other side of the street. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Aomine!” He called, but Aomine didn't hear him. Kagami crossed the street a little bit too quickly, receiving a loud shout from the rightfully angry driver, but even if so, Aomine hadn’t noticed him. Kagami walked fast on the sidewalk, calling him again, but Aomine was either too far or too distracted to hear him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the end, Kagami continued walking behind him until they were in front of— Touou Academy? Didn't Aomine have to go to the mall with Momoi? Now that they were here, Kagami stopped following him, but didn't let him see him yet either. If Aomine was here to pick Momoi up, Kagami really didn't want to bother them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was hiding -yes, hiding- behind the thick column of concrete of the gate of the academy, leaning to the side just enough to see Aomine enter in the school. Kagami waited there for a few minutes, but Aomine wasn’t coming out, and Momoi was no where in sight. What was happening?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t something he was proud of, but Kagami waited right there for Aomine to come out. He sat on one of the benches in the yard in front of the building, not caring anymore if someone spotted him as ate three energetic bars for how bored he was. In the end, he only had to wait for another half hour before Aomine’s blue head popped out. There was a tall man behind him that accompanied him to the door, patting his shoulder affectionately. Aomine smiled at him, then sighed heavily when the man wasn’t looking anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aomine?” Kagami finally called once the other was close enough to the gate. When Aomine spotted him he froze, his posture becoming more rigid and his eyes wide. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kagami what…what are you doing here?” Aomine asked, and Kagami couldn’t help but notice the hint of anxiety in his voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I saw you in front of the grocery store and—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You followed me?” Aomine snapped, dodging Kagami’s attempt at touching his shoulder</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! Well, yes, but I didn't mean to, I just wanted to say hi,” Kagami explained, frowning. Aomine looked pissed, but there was more to that than he wanted to let out. He was walking away fast, with his hands shoved down the pockets of the sweatpants and a deep scowl on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who was that guy?” Kagami tried, easily keeping up with the fast pace established by Aomine. He didn't like the atmosphere between them. Aomine wanted to fleet away, that much was clear, but Kagami was too curious, and maybe a little petty, to find out why he’d lied to him. He hated that feeling. It’s not like it was any of his business to know how Aomine liked to spend his free time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine didn't answer, Kagami didn't ask again. They walked while the</span>
  <span class="s1">colors of the sky changed within minutes, the air became chiller, and the silence continued to stretch until Aomine snapped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you planning to follow me home or what, Kagami?” Damn, he sounded really pissed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry,” Kagami gave up. He looked at his shoes, fidgeting on the spot with the same insistent thought running through his head. “Aomine,” he couldn’t help but call again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine stopped in the middle of the park they were crossing, and slowly turned around. “What.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, if you don’t want to hang out, I get it. There’s no need to…lie. To me I mean. Really.” Kagami forced a small smile, because it was true, he understood why Aomine wouldn’t want to hang out with him for something that wasn’t necessarily basketball, and it was fine. He just didn't like him making up excuses for it. “See you around then.” He waved his hand shortly and started to walk away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kagami, wait.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned, feeling some sort of relief, or hope. Aomine still wore a deep frown, but he looked less angry. More frustrated. He sat down on the nearest metallic bench and took his head in his hands, huffing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn't want to lie to you, okay? But I didn't want you to…know.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Know what?” Kagami prompted gently, sitting on the same bench, not too far, but not too close either. Aomine looked at him and sighed, rubbing his cheek. He pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, averting his gaze. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve been seeing…a counselor. At school.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay,” Kagami said, because it was okay. So the guy he’d seen with him was the counselor of Touou. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Loosing to you— to Seirin, made me want to play again. Play for real,” Aomine continued, gesturing with his fingers but still not meeting Kagami’s eyes. “What happened at Teiko had ruined basketball for me, and I wanted to fix that. I also needed some help with— other stuff, so I talked about it with Satsuki and she was the one introducing me to Heinsuke-san. I’ve been going for a couple of months now. I just. Didn't want you to find out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine’s voice had gone softer and softer as he spoke, and so Kagami had gotten closer and closer. Aomine sounded on the verge of tears, but when he finally met Kagami’s gaze, there was no sadness in his eyes. “Don’t tell anyone,” he added on second thought. Kagami smiled, playfully shoving him to the side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As if I would, dumbass. Thank you for telling me, though,” he felt like saying, because it meant a lot, honestly. Aomine nodded, and he was smiling too when he looked up at the sky. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just didn't want you to think I was lying or didn't want to hang out. That’s all.” He’d said that nonchalantly, but Kagami caught the light shake his voice gave at the end, and it made his smile widen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cool. Then I’ll take you up on tomorrow’s offer,” Kagami seized the opportunity, watching Aomine’s lips curl. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re stubborn, uh?” He teased with one blue eyebrow raised. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only when I want to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where will you take me?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wherever you like.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami’s heart beat fast, and he was probably blushing but he didn't care. He felt so happy talking to Aomine like that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cinema doesn’t sound bad,” Aomine concluded, standing up. Kagami followed, daring to wrap one arm around his shoulders with apparent nonchalance. Aomine didn’t pull away, so they started walking like that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then cinema it is.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After that day, they started hanging out more often. It wasn’t always easy to match each other’s routines, but they made it work. From what he understood, Aomine’s parents could be strict when they wanted to, and there were times when he wasn’t allowed to leave the house, especially at night. He also seemed very reluctant to talk about them, so Kagami never really asked much, but he had an idea of what all of that could be about. He didn't like it, not one bit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, he enjoyed spending time with Aomine, even if it didn't involve basketball. Sure, playing with him was always an experience and Kagami wouldn’t trade it for anything else, but even when they stayed at his apartment to watch tv, or if they went to amusements parks or to the movies, Kagami had <em>fun</em>. After that day’s talk, Aomine had started to open up more to him, not only interested in knowing more about Kagami’s hobbies and passions, but also giving back as much as he took. It had been a while since Kagami had experienced this feeling, this intimacy that made him feel warm every time Aomine looked into his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One afternoon, Aomine texted him to ask if he could go to his house after the end of the lessons -yes, it was becoming a habit- but Kagami had a friendly match to attend.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Can I come?” </em>Aomine had asked then, surprising Kagami by taking that kind of initiative. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Of course you can.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so they met outside of the Seirin gym. Aomine wore a simple black jacket, kind of too tight. Or maybe not.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yo.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey. You made it.” Kagami greeted him, letting the rest of the team start to change in the locker room. Aomine’s lips tilted in a thin smirk and he shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Told you I would. How could I miss a chance to see you get your ass beaten by someone else for once?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami’s eye twitched, but he bit his tongue, knowing very well he would be playing Aomine’s game if he replied. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Suuure. Anyway. Wanna come over for dinner later?” He asked instead. Aomine looked genuinely surprised, his cocky smirk faltering. He pretended to think about it just to save face, but Kagami knew he’d accept. He always did. And in fact Aomine nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright. I’ll catch you after the game then. Wish me luck, hot stuff.” It was Kagami’s turn to smirk, seeing Aomine’s cheeks heat up in that adorable blush he couldn’t hide. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami reached his team on the bench at the side of the court, only half listening to Riko’s tips and advice. He was focusing, breathing deeply, and closed his eyes for a second. Aomine was somewhere in the stands above his head, watching him. It didn't bother him, it didn't make him nervous. On the other hand, it spurred him to give it his all. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The starting lineup took position around the circle at the center of the court. Kagami felt the usual buzz on his fingertips when he took place in front of the other guy, ready to jump for the first ball.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tip off, and the game began.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From the first moments, Kagami could already tell this wasn’t going to be easy. The other team’s players were all shorter than him, but very well built and their movements were quick and obviously well practiced. The rest of Seirin noticed too, and they adjusted accordingly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were in lead of a bunch of points at the end of the first half of the game, and that was when Riko decided to make Kuroko enter. Good. They could use some faster passes to widen the gap of the scores. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroko’s help was exactly what Kagami needed to step up his game. It was impossible to stop them, at least for players like the ones they were facing. Kagami understood their frustration, and even when he found himself double tagged, it was hard to block his dunks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a glorious feeling and he got drunk with the adrenaline that rose inside of him every time his shadow’s magic hands served him a burning ball. His excitement grew quickly, and it only took a glimpse of Aomine’s blue hair on the stands to send Kagami to the other side. Zone. Everything drowned in silence but the bounces of the ball. It was impossible to stop him now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami started to score, more easily and more often, but he didn't notice the change of his opponent’s mood in time to realize he was wandering in dangerous waters.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroko passed him the ball again, but this time only because Kagami asked for it. He forced his way between two men and ran past them. A third one, probably sick of the one-way-game and of Kagami’s lone show, didn't hesitate to use the first of the five fouls he had. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The guy probably only wanted to stop Kagami. He only shoved him to the side to prevent another unstoppable dunk. And yet, he caused Kagami to fall unkindly on his leg.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami howled, rolling on his side as he fell on the ground and breathed fast. The referee stopped the game. Kagami heard the sound of steps rushing to him, hands touching him on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kagami!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My knee,” he panted, trying not to cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Riko made him roll on his back, ready to inspect the injured limb. She twisted it gently to the side, testing. Kagami couldn’t contain a couple of grunts when she raised his foot and bent his leg.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not broken. Just a bad sprain,” Riko informed with a sigh of relief, patting his thigh. Dammit. Mitobe and Kiyoshi helped him stand on his feet again, but he couldn’t walk on his own, so they carried him to the nearest bench. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The game didn't stop for the others, only for Kagami. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slammed his fist against the bench in a fit of anger and frustration, starling and already nervous looking Koganei. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry,” Kagami muttered, putting a towel on his head to dry the sweat and hide from everyone else’s eyes. Riko wrapped his knee with ice packs and bandages, and when she stood up in front of him, there was no compassion in her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you already know I’ll have to put you on break for a couple of weeks.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Again</em>?! Come on Riko, you can’t—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can and I <em>will</em>. You’re lucky you just sprained your knee this time,” she replied sharply, sitting beside him and looking back at the players starting to run back and forth on the court once again. “We can’t risk you not being able to play in the next tournament, Kagami,” Riko continued, just a little bit softer than before, and Kagami swallowed. He knew and part of him understood, but there was nothing worse than watching your team play without you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the end, Seirin won. It was a very little consolation, but it helped Kagami feel slightly better knowing that his help had been essential.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine was waiting for him outside of the school. He straightened up when he saw Kagami and Kuroko come out, and rushed to Kagami’s side with just a hint of worry on his face when he noticed the crutches.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it that bad?” He asked right away, visibly forcing himself not to come closer and hold Kagami up with his own hands. How cute.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not too bad, it’s just a sprain. The coach said two weeks of rest,” Kagami informed, taking his bag away from Kuroko shoulder and throwing it into Aomine’s arm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure you don’t need help, Kagami-kun?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, don’t worry. Aomine’s gonna give me a hand at home. See you tomorrow, Kuroko.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroko left, waving his hand at Kagami and Aomine, who turned to look at him once they were alone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure dinner is a good idea? We can just do it another time if you’re feeling tired,” Aomine spoke calmly, adjusting the strap of Kagami’s bag on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami started to walk -crutches were a pain in the ass- and rolled his eyes dramatically. “Yeah, yeah. I don’t need a knee to cook you dinner, loser. Get a move.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so they headed to Kagami’s house. Kagami had to admit he was a little tired when they arrived, but a quick hot shower fixed him enough to allow him to finally relax. He hadn’t bothered to dry his hair, he’d just changed quickly and reached the other in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami saw that Aomine had already set the table in the mean time, and realized once again how…domestic this all felt. Kagami hadn’t let anyone else act like this around him, this close, this intimate, since the day he’d arrived in Japan. Not even Kuroko, not even Tatsuya were like this around Kagami, and Kagami wasn’t like this around them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kagami hurry up, I’m hungry.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami wondered <em>why</em> <em>him</em>, of all people.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, let me just grab my apron,” he sighed, grabbing the crutches to take those few steps to the other side of the room. Aomine sat at the table with a hum, folding his arms in a display of impatience.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, everyone who knew Kagami was aware of how clumsy he was. Hell, he accidentally hit his head against the ring of a basket once. Or twice. He wasn’t exactly graceful, and walking with two long sticks at his side did absolutely nothing to help him with his elegance, especially in closed spaces.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami reached out to grab the apron and he accidentally put too much weight onto only one of the crutches. He lost balance and yelped, but before he knew it, Aomine’s arms were holing him up, quick as lighting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn it, Kagami,” he muttered under his breath while Kagami leaned heavily against him to stand straight again. Aomine’s arms were still wrapped around him, and their faces were dangerously close. <em>Fucking hell, he’s so pretty.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine didn’t say a thing and Kagami saw the moment of realization in his eyes, in how aware they got and in the blush that started to redden his cheekbones. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry,” Kagami finally said, turning his head to the side and pulling away from the awkward embrace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Be-be more careful next time,” Aomine replied, he too looking at the other away and sitting down once again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The moment of embarrassment lingered just long enough to make both of them stay silent while Kagami cooked dinner, then Aomine turned the television on and the tension started to ease, as it should. Once again, Kagami felt some kind of warmth pool inside of him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i love writing teenagers being in love like teenagers only are</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. I’ll take what I’ll get</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Say, what’s that?” He asked, pointing with the free hand towards Alex. She was leaning against the bow of wall dividing kitchen and living room.</p><p>“Alex?” </p><p>“No, dumbass. Above her.” </p><p>Oh.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i absolutely love Christmas, it’s my fave holiday ever so i couldn’t just not write some Christmas chapters, right</p><p>and also, if you hadn’t noticed already….i love cliches and I hope u do too</p><p>enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Christmas break had finally begun, which meant holidays. Kagami had always loved to celebrate it when he as in America, but it was different in Japan, very much so. It had been so awkward when he’d accidentally asked Kuroko to spend it with him, not knowing that Christmas was more a couple type of celebration, a very romantic one in Japan. Well, he knew better now, and wouldn’t make the same mistake again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That morning, his father texted him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>‘Taiga! I hope you are doing well, kid. Things here are as busy as ever even right now, but I hope I’ll manage to come back for a couple of days after the rush is over. Maybe for New years? Who knows? I’ll keep in touch anyway. Kisses!’</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Okay, so he wasn’t coming back for Christmas, just like last year. Fuck him and his work, Kagami thought, and felt guilty right after. His dad worked his ass off for his sake as well and Kagami owed him the easy life he had here, but he wished he could spend some more time with him. That’s all. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wasn’t going to dwell on that kind of thought, anyway. If his dad wasn’t coming back, Kagami would organize a party of some sort at home. Something cozy and chill with his friends.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yo, Kuroko. Are you busy on Christmas Eve?” Kagami asked once the other picked up the phone. There were a few moments of silence awaiting for him, before he realized. “Shit! Not— God. Not like that, <em>again</em>. I wanted to organize some kind of party. You in?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think so. My parents are going out for dinner I believe, so I’m free. Who else is coming?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know yet, you’re the first I called. I was thinking to invite the team and a few other friends like Tatsuya and Alex,” Kagami said, then sighed, “And maybe Kise. And Momoi. And Aomine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good. I’m sure they’ll appreciate the thought, Kagami-kun. Let me know if you need help with the preparations.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami hung up and rubbed his face, scrolling down the list of contacts in his phone. He sent a voice message in the group chat of Seirin, finding out that almost the entire team was free, then he called Alex and Tatsuya. So good so far.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His thumb hesitated for a second when it clicked Aomine’s number and Kagami held his breath. On the other side, he could hear noises of motions before Aomine’s voice replaced them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Kagami, right now it’s not a good time, I’ll call you back later,” and just like that, he hung up. Oookay.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami didn't have to wait long, though. Aomine called him back just a couple of minutes later, sounding just as stressed as before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, you alright?” Kagami asked, sitting lazily in the corner of the couch and throwing his legs over its tail. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it’s nothing. What did you want to talk to me about?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right. I called to ask if you’re free on Christmas Eve.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine inhaled sharply on the other side of the phone. “Are you asking me out, Kagami?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fucking shit. “No, damn, yeah— I’m just throwing a party and I wanted you to come! Fine?” He answered, pretty much flustered. It managed to pull a soft chuckle out of Aomine anyway, so it was fine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, okay, cool. I’m free, yeah. Send me the details when you can.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will.” Kagami hung up right after, grabbing the nearest couch pillow and shoving his face in it to shout. He felt better. Still on edge as always after taking to Aomine, longing for more, but better.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few days later, Kagami went groceries shopping to buy the necessary for the party. He woke up early for once, tonight was the big night after all, and he wanted everything to be perfect. Kagami had suggested that every guest should bring something ready to eat, but he still had the intention to cook something for them. He also wanted to buy some decorations to adorn his house with, to make it themed and more welcoming than it was. Go hard or go home, right?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the early afternoon, he started to prepare some very simple dishes, so that in the mean while he could set the house up. Red and golden festoons hanging in the hallway and above the doors here and there, framing every room with a hint of light. White glasses matching the plates were put on the table and short perfumed candles spread a cinnamon aroma Kagami couldn’t help but link back to his american Christmas.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d also bought a tiny branch of mistletoe, more for Alex than for anyone else, to be honest. She loved to have an excuse to kiss, it would make her happy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In less than an hour, his friends would be arriving. The smell coming from the oven and spreading through the entire kitchen was mouth-watering, and the house was ready to receive its guests. Kagami felt pretty wired. He set the stereo’s volume to medium, wanting to jam on Jingle bell’s Rock but still being able to talk over it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first ones to ring the bell were Alex and Tatsuya. Then Seirin, with Kuroko and Kise, and in the end, Aomine and Momoi. Kagami welcomed all of them inside, not hiding his joy in seeing all of them there. He wasn’t one to hold back when he wanted to show affection, so he didn’t. He hugged them and thanked them for all coming, because this meant a lot to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They ate all together around the table Kagami’d set specifically for the occasion, eating the food everyone brought and that Kagami prepared, then they moved to the living room, where the real party started. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami made the mistake to leave bottles of beer and wine laying around, so he wasn’t surprised when he found half of his basketball team wasted before midnight. It was a funny enough scene though, so he didn’t really mind. But he really wish Izuki didn't get so many ideas for puns when he was drunk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine pulled him to the side then. He too had a glass in his hand, but he wasn’t drunk. “Say, what’s that?” He asked, pointing with the free hand towards Alex. She was leaning against the bow of wall dividing kitchen and living room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alex?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, dumbass. Above her.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s mistletoe,” Kagami answered simply, feeling his cheeks heat up, but he could blame it on the thick sweater he was wearing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And why is it there? It looks ugly as shit.” Always so delicate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a tradition. At least for me and Alex and Tatsuya. We always hang a branch somewhere in the house.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine pondered over it, a dumb pensive expression on his face. He hadn’t understood it, had he?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And does it mean wishing good things or something like that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-no, no. It’s a lot more stupid. You’re supposed to kiss the person that stands underneath it with you,” Kagami said, not daring to look at Aomine and preferring to watch as a completely oblivious Momoi accidentally walked in front of Alex.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex wrapped her arms around her and kissed her quickly on the cheek, laughing like she was having the time of her life. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yep. That’s pretty much it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine was evidently trying to keep some sort of calm expression, but Momoi’s face was just so outraged and shook that he too, with Kagami, started to laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re right. It’s fucking stupid,” Aomine agreed, straightening his back again and finishing the drink in his glass. “But it looks fun. Maybe we should try it some time.” And then he <em>left</em>, leaving Kagami dumbstruck and speechless. What…the fuck was that?!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Taiga?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami turned around, noticing Tatsuya reach his side with a calm smile. “I find you well. You look happy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami grinned, wrapping one arm around his brother’s shoulder and sighing contently. “Yeah, well, I am. Things are going pretty well.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can see that,” Tatsuya’s tone couldn’t hide his knowing smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s that supposed to mean, asshat?” Kagami glared, letting him go. Tatsuya flickered his eyes to Aomine for a second, silently letting Kagami catch what he was referring to. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh that. I’m— I’m not sure. About what he feels, I mean. But I’ll take what I’ll get, in one way or another.” He shrugged, looking back at the rest of the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kise was talking to Kuroko and Momoi, who was pointing an accusing finger to Alex. Kiyoshi and Hyuuga were busy in a drinking contest Hyuuga was nowhere close to winning, but that had Riko laugh her ass off loudly. Her laughter was contagious and Kagami found himself smile as well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The atmosphere that had settled in the room was exactly what Kagami was hoping for. He didn't need his father to come back and see him, not now nor ever. The company of these people was more than enough, and Kagami wouldn’t trade the memory of this Christmas for anything else in the world.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami taught them some board games he used to play a lot with his relatives back in America, and even if half of the people in the room was drunk, they managed to play some good rounds anyway. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Izuki then proposed to play card games as well, and, just when Kagami was taking place around the table, Aomine called him from the kitchen. Kagami left the game and the others, knowing they wouldn’t miss him for a round or two and that his momentarily absence wouldn’t make them stop.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine was leaning against the kitchen counter and he put the umpteenth glass down, straightening up and stepping forward when he saw Kagami arrive.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?” Kagami asked. Aomine didn't reply, he just grabbed Kagami’s face and pulled him closer, pressing a firm kiss to the corner of his mouth. It was quick, and it ended way too soon, leaving Kagami wishing for more.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He blushed violently, looking at Aomine with wide eyes of realization. He’d pulled Kagami under the mistletoe and he was smirking smugly, even if he was blushing as well. Aomine shrugged, simply </span>staring at him and daring him to speak first, as if to say <em>Come on, complain about that</em>.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Kagami really didn't have a thing to complain about. Maybe one, yes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you call that a kiss?” He breathed out, cupping Aomine’s jaw and bringing their lips together once again. Aomine’s lips parted in surprise, and Kagami smiled against them, but he didn't stop. He tilted his head, allowing himself to appreciate the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine slowly brought his hand up to Kagami’s face, caressing along the jaw and down the curve of his neck and shoulder, while the other hand held Kagami’s waist gently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">God, this was happening for real. After weeks, no, months of longing and doubts, this was happening. Kagami pulled back, feeling euphoric and high, unable to drag his eyes away from Aomine’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>That</em> is a kiss.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine scoffed, turning his head to the side. “Whatever.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami wrapped his arms around him and Aomine tensed up for a second before slowly relaxing in the embrace and returning it. If this meant what Kagami hoped, it would change a lot of things. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, get off me, it’s too hot,” Aomine complained as he pushed him away a bit, and he was only embarrassed, yes, but nothing could wipe Kagami’s grin off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, <em>you</em>’re too hot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine shoved him away hard, but he was laughing silently, and Kagami was too.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Best Christmas ever. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>did i say i love cliches?</p><p>and people, after 12 chapters we made it, they KISSED</p><p> </p><p>my <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hybristophilica">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/hybristophilica">twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Have some guts, dammit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part of him was relieved. Finally, finally, he could stop pretending. The other part of him was still doubtful. He wasn’t sure how he and Kagami could make it work, but he hoped their soon-to-happen talk would help him clear his mind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the kiss he gave him at Christmas Eve, Aomine didn't text Kagami for two days. His thoughts were still a mess and he really wasn’t ready to face the repercussions of his instinct driven actions. There was a lot on his mind, a lot of worry and doubts, and even if Kagami had sent him a couple of messages that did actually reassure him a bit, Aomine still needed some time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘<em>Hey. Hope you’re ok. I didn't go too far, did I? Sorry if I did. I’d like to talk to you about it, if you wanna.’ </em>Kagami had sent right after Aomine left his house.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then, the next day, ‘<em>But I understand if you don’t wanna talk. Take ur time’.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine felt a little guilty leaving him hanging like that, but he was oh so glad Kagami wasn’t spamming him with calls. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That kiss had been the result of weeks of repressed feelings on his part, feelings he didn't quite want to name yet, because he wasn’t used to them, he didn't know what the hell to do with them. And now that those feelings had taken a physical form -an unexpectedly nice kiss- Aomine was scared to go on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If he was honest to himself, he was scared to understand the extent of Kagami’s feelings too. He didn't know what the other actually felt for him. They had fun together, of course, and Kagami seemed to have a good time around him, but that didn't mean he liked Aomine <em>like that</em>. He could easily consider him a good friend.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he’d kissed him the second time, hadn’t he. He seemed into Aomine <em>exactly</em> like that. Okay, he couldn’t get out of this alone. Aomine dialed Satsuki’s number and waited, staring at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dai-chan?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Satsuki. I have something to tell you.” Yes, he hadn’t told her yet. He would have liked to figure it out on his own, but he sucked at this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you call back in a little? I’m baking with mom.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s about Kagami and I.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine heard shifting on the other side of the phone, words mumbled, soft steps, the clacking of a door closing. “Okay, what is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine held his breath, rubbing his cheek with a grimace. “At the Christmas party…we kissed.” Boom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You <em>what</em>?! Aomine Daiki! How the hell could you keep this to yourself for two days?!” She sounded outraged and rightfully so. Aomine let her continue. “That’s why you were so nervous later! I knew something was going on there! Damn you! But it was about damn time— How did it happen?” She asked, and oh how Aomine could imagine her, sitting on her bed with one leg thrown over the other and the elbow leaned against it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I dragged him under the mistletoe,” he started, interrupted by her gasp. “But he wasn’t…satisfied? And he kissed me again,” Aomine said, unable to stop a smile from spreading on his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my God, you really like him, Dai-chan,” Satsuki commented, sighing softly into her phone. “But that’s not why you called me for, is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eh, kind of. He told me he wants to talk to me but I don’t know what to tell him. I don’t know what I want.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you called me because <em>I</em> know what <em>you</em> want,” Satsuki flatly added.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t tell you that, silly. Just go and see him. No calls or text, meet him, Dai-chan. Tell him how you feel, or that you need time. Don’t leave him waiting for too long. I don’t think think waiting more time to settle this will do neither of you good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine’s brows furrowed as he listened to her. He sat up on the bed, more confused than before. “I can meet him but— what do you mean with ‘settle this’?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you like him. And I think Kaga-min likes you too, so I don’t see why you shouldn’t get together.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine chocked on his spit. Fuck. He pulled the collar of his thank top and stood up, starting to pace back and forth in his room. “Are you fucking serious now.” It wasn’t much of a question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am. And you know I’m right.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Satsuki you don’t understand,” Aomine gritted his teeth, feeling the mess of thoughts and doubts start to cloud his mind again, heavy and persistent. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then explain it to me,” Satsuki simply requested, like if it wasn’t obvious, and it made Aomine’s last thin of self control snap. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why <em>the fuck</em> would he want to be with me?! He’s so—so damn good, and I’m just…this,” Aomine huffed, stopping in front of the closed door of his room and leaning his forehead against it. Yeah, that was the point of the matter, wasn’t it? He’d known it since the start that he felt this way, even if he’d tried to ignore it by denying his own feelings, and Kagami’s too, as if it just was impossible to happen. A spark of happiness he wasn’t sure he was worthy to taste.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Satsuki didn’t say a word for a while. She was still there, Aomine could hear her breathing, but it was quiet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think Kaga-min likes you for who you are, Dai-chan. Have more faith in him. He probably sees more in you than you think, just like I do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Aomine’s turn to be silent for a little. He felt uneasy, but it was a pregnant pause of reflection this time. Satuski was right, but he was still <em>so</em> scared. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should I meet him today?” He asked at last, wondering if Kagami would want to meet him with so little notice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I’m sure he would appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright then. I’ll…try,” Aomine mumbled. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, you’re welcome. I’m gonna go help mom again, I’ll text you later then. Love you,” she replied, probably smiling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, me too,”Aomine hung up with a very tiny smile of his own. The weight on his chest felt slightly lighter after the call. He didn’t really know where he would be without her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After spending a rather lazy morning reading comics in the quiet of the house and trying to ignore the voices of the anxiety listing all the things that could go wrong if he met up with Kagami, Aomine texted him before the courage of the moment faded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘<em>hey. still wanna talk?</em>’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The reply was immediate. An enthusiastic <em>Yes! </em>and then the place and time of the meeting. Aomine didn't deign that with another message and started to get ready. He felt the tips of his fingers tingle while he dressed, and his heart was already starting to pick up its pace at the mere thought that from now on there wasn’t room for lies. If they had to do this, they’d do this right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Part of him was relieved. Finally, finally, he could stop pretending. The other part of him was still doubtful. He wasn’t sure how he and Kagami could make it work, but he hoped their soon-to-happen talk would help him clear his mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine left the house a bit earlier than he had to, but he could use some fresh air to gather his thoughts. He took his time to reach the park near Kagami’s house, and he lingered in front of the gate when he arrived. Kagami was already there too, sitting on the bench and biting his nails nervously. For some reason, seeing him like that made Aomine relax a little. Not being the only one of edge was…reassuring. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” he greeted once he was close enough. Kagami jumped on the seat, standing up quickly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey!” He looked happy. Restless, but happy. Or maybe hopeful. Aomine sat down and Kagami did the same. This was hard. Aomine breathed out slowly, then forced himself to look into Kagami’s face. Have some guts, dammit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry I haven’t been in touch these days,” he started quietly, but the warmth that filled Kagami’s gaze was already too much for him to handle, and he had to look away. “I-I had a lot to think about.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He saw Kagami nod from the corner of his eye, then his hand came closer, as if he wanted to grab Aomine’s, but in the end it feel on Kagami’s thigh. “Me too. I’ve been wondering if I made you uncomfortable somehow and—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t,” Aomine interrupted him soon, shifting on the bench so he could face him directly. “I was surprised and confused but I don’t regret it,” he said firmly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…Good. Me either,” Kagami replied, with that dumb smile on his face. “I’m…not sure about what you feel, though, Aomine,” he continued and looked down, a flicker of uncertainty flashing across his face. His chest rose and he inhaled sharply with a shake of his head. “If you need time, I get it, it’s totally fine. I-I can be your friend, if that’s what you want, we can just—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A frown took place on Aomine’s face. His heart was bursting with emotion in his chest, and he feared he’d misread the signs until now, he’d misread the <em>kiss</em>, and that Kagami was trying to find a way out of this with words. Today he’d arrived here to be honest and make things clear, and, no matter the outcome, he would.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wanna be with you, Kagami,” Aomine cut shortly, ready to hit the wall of rejection he’d already build in his head. Instead, Kagami’s mouth closed shut. He was staring so much at him that Aomine wanted to run, but then Kagami grabbed his hand, smiling wide and bright. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m…so happy,” he admitted with a laugh, fidgeting with Aomine’s hand in his own. Aomine took a few seconds to register what had just happened, and when it did, he threw his arms around Kagami’s neck, pulling him close against him. He sighed a shaky breath against his shoulders and gripped at his shirt, eyes wide with relief and shock. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wanna be with you too,” Kagami said out loud, as if he wanted to spell it for Aomine, as if the way his arms wrapped around his middle wasn’t enough. Aomine nodded shorty, more to reassure himself than anything else. Yeah. This was happening to him. He pulled away slowly, bringing his hand to Kagami’s face and look into his eyes. Aomine swallowed, nodding again, and when Kagami kissed his cheek, he looked down, overwhelmed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami pulled Aomine closer and let him rest his head on his shoulder. With their hands laced together in the middle, they stayed like that for a little while, each of them distracted in their thoughts and young yet strong feelings. They were a mess, honestly, but for the first time, Aomine felt a blossom of hope grow inside of him. They would be fine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine wasn’t exactly a Christmas lover. He’d received his first heartbreak during Christmas holidays when he was ten and the girl he like told him he was too dumb for her when Aomine had asked her to go out. It had been around Christmas time when he’d first started despising the style of basketball Teiko’s principal forced on the team. It had been around Christmas time when Aomine thought he’d lost Tetsu and Satsuki forever, before seeing a spark of light again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So yes, he had his reasons not to like the holidays. Especially now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m home,” he muttered, more to himself than anyone else. There was a nice smell coming from the kitchen, so he headed there. His mom was moving pans from a fire to another, and when Aomine entered she barely turned to look at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, Daiki, you’re here. Your father went out to pick your uncles up at the station.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine froze. What. “Uh. Are they coming here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mother threw a quick him glance over her shoulder, nodding while she started putting the food in several bowls. “Yes. They said they could make it just in time for the holidays. They said they’ll stay here just a couple of days, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh no, he worried instead. He hated those guys. She knew he did and his father knew as well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah right. Kagami asked me if I can stay at his house for the night, since his father hasn’t come back this year. I don’t wanna leave him alone, you know.” <em>Yes, how very generous of you.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t name the look in his mother’s eyes while she stared at him in silence for some seconds, but it didn't feel good. Her mouth was a thin line, until she spoke. “Your father won’t be happy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was like a fine piece of glass had been thrown at his face. It hitched and it was uncomfortable and scratchy but no matter how much Aomine rubbed, the tingling wouldn’t go away. It was an unsettling sensation, one that hid the nervousness those words had awoken inside of him. Aomine looked away, not that his mother was glancing at him anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright. Then…I’ll tell him I can’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not even an hour later, his father was back with his brothers. Aomine was in his room, but he could hear their loud voices when they entered and greeted his mom. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And where’s the brat?” Kanko, the oldest, asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably in his room with a long face as always,” his father replied, making the others laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine knew they were coming, but when his door was slammed open by his father he jumped on the bed, looking up from his phone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Daiki!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There he is!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine was pulled by strong arms in what was supposed to be an hug, but that was only a vice cutting his breath off. He wanted to run away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He-hey, yeah, long time no see,” he forced out. His father was standing right beside him, a tight grip on the back of his head that made him still and hold his breath. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s grown, hasn’t he?” He asked, patting Aomine’s chest, right where he knew it still hurt from last time. To everyone else, it could look like an affectionate gesture. To Aomine, it was a threat. <em>Behave or else</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, he’s almost taller than you! Ah ah!” Tomoaki, the other brother, laughed, following the two out of Aomine’s room and dragging him with them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And say, Daiki,” Kanko intervened while they took place around the table Aomine’s mother had spent hours preparing for them. “How’s school going? Do you have a pretty girlfriend already?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mom started serving the food and sake, and Aomine clenched the chopsticks in his fist. Behave. Fucking behave. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everything’s going well. Y-Yeah.” He nodded, bringing the first portion of rice to his mouth so he had the excuse to shut up a bit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on boy, tell us a bit more, we haven’t seen you in what? A couple of years at least!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Yeah, and I wish it was still like that. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There isn’t much to say really,” Aomine continued, trying to find salvation in his mother, but she was keeping her eyes down on her plate. He should have imagined it, he couldn’t expect her to speak up in this kind of gross company. So he kept the spotlight on himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I…go out with friends, sometimes. And I play basketball.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah! You haven’t quitted yet?!” One of them said, promptly backed up by the other. “He’d quit some time ago, hadn’t he?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And now Aomine was starting to have difficulty swallowing his food. His mother was silent, his uncles as loud as ever, laughing, drinking, mocking, reminding him how he should focus on school and girls instead of a stupid sport. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“With all due respect,” Aomine snapped, “I don’t think that’s anyone’s business but mine.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A couple of seconds of silence passed. His mother was looking at him with wide eyes. His father’s expression was sharp, but unreadable. At last, his uncles started to laugh, not taking his insubordination seriously. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Woah, Yosuke, you raised him feisty!” They laughed, finding their comfort and joy in the lame sake they kept on gulping down. They were stupid as goats and noisy as fuck, probably the worst kind of person Aomine had ever met, not counting his father, who was the one worrying him the most, at the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn't speak a word to him for the rest of the night, barely glancing at Aomine every now and then. Probably just making sure the mask of fake amusement and respect was still in place. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After dinner, the three men enjoyed themselves in front of the television, leaving Aomine and his mother alone to clean up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Watch your tongue, Daiki,” his mother reprimanded, washing the dishes with her head down. Aomine stopped to think that, for the first time, she was giving up. Even before dinner, she didn't seem to have the strength to fight the fear refusing her husband brought. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won’t,” he said, rather firmly but gently, not looking at her. “I’m not like you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s why I’m worried for you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*offers fluff and feelings at you*</p><p>*offers light angst to compensate*</p><p> </p><p>feedback is greatly appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. This calls for a celebration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aomine sunk in the pillows, glaring at Kagami’s back while he was busy preparing their dinner. “Social interactions are exhausting. We’ve been out all day.” </p><p>Kagami stopped what he was doing and turned to look at him, initially looking on the point of making fun of him. But when he saw that Aomine meant it, he tilted his head, pondering about it. </p><p>“Mh, yeah. Maybe you’re right.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is probably one of my fave chapters of this fic, i hope you'll like it too &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine stared at the mirror for several minutes. There’s <em>no way </em>he could hide this easily. Maybe with a scarf, or pulling up the collar of the jacket, but even then he wasn’t sure it could work. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bruise that covered the left side of his jawline wasn’t too big, but it wasn’t too small either. Pretty noticeable, of a slightly purple shade fading to dark brown. His dad had hit him after his uncles had withdrawn in the guest room the other night, and the next day, Aomine’s skin was clear, so much that he’d hoped the hand hadn’t left any mark. But, when he woke up that morning, there it was, shamefully pulsing on his jaw.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine let out a sharp sigh, closing his eyes for a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“You will not dare to speak like tha-hat in front of someone else ever again, Daiki. You’re an embarrassment. You should kno—ow better and </em>behave<em>. You should know your place and have more respect.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“For you?” Aomine scoffed, his tone dripping with sarcasm and disgust because his father was </em>drunk<em>. “No,” he stated clearly, just an hint of defiance in the blue of his eyes. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The hand came down quick and heavy, leaving Aomine dumbstruck and frozen. It hurt. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he opened his eyes again, he didn't look at himself any longer. He walked in his room and grabbed one of the forgotten scarves he had since he was a kid from the bottom of his closet, wrapping it around his neck. It managed to cover the bruise for most part, if he didn't move his head too much. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going out, and I’ll probably come back very late, mom,” he informed when he passed in front of the kitchen, so she wouldn’t prepare him dinner nor wait for him. Kagami had asked him to spend New Years together. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where to?” She asked distractedly. Aomine wasn’t sure if she knew what had happened the other night, if she’d heard their fight from the bedroom. If she hadn’t, he didn't want her to know either. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, I’m going to Kagami’s house,” Aomine answered. “You and dad…didn't have anything planned for the night anyway, right?” He added, thinking that could be the problem. Instead, the silence that followed was more uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re spending quite a lot of time with him, lately.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was true. They’d seen each other every day since Christmas Eve. Aomine loved being around him. Kagami made him the happiest he’d felt in a long while. And they were—together, after all. But his parents didn't have to know, did they? They had no right no meddle in this. Aomine wouldn’t let them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. I mean. We’re good friends,” Aomine concluded, not wanting to elaborate any more on that. “See you later.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The air was freezing even in the early afternoon, holy shit. It made Aomine wonder if it was going to snow later at night, and he found himself wishing for it, because it was…romantic, kind of, and only because they were staying inside of Kagami’s house, all warm and cozy in front of the fireplace. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled the scarf upper, hiding half of his face in it because the wind was pungent and prickling his skin. He rang the bell of the apartment and waited. Two seconds and the door slammed open. Kagami’s smile took his breath off, but he couldn’t help but wonder why Kagami looked so happy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come in, you’re freezing,” Kagami invited. Aomine nodded, rubbing his hands together and walking inside. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Warm up, but don’t make yourself too comfortable,” Kagami warned him. He was smirking, hiding something.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why,” Aomine all but whined, not wanting to part so soon from the smooth flames of the fireplace. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami walked to the counter of the kitchen and grabbed something. He proudly showed Aomine the little treasure. They were tickets. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My dad sent them to me for Christmas. He said I could bring a friend.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were tickets for a basketball match, scheduled for an hour away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit it’s great,” Aomine muttered, feeling himself smile as well. “It’s great,” he repeated, stating up to wrap his arms around Kagami’s shoulders and plant a wet kiss on his cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah I get it, I get it, now get off me and let me go dress,” Kagami laughed. Aomine fell on the couch again while the other left, and then squeezed the tickets in his hand. He felt the butterflies in his stomach make a twist and he sighed, lips still pulled up. He would never get used to this. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami was back after little, looking fine as hell in those tight jeans and sweater. Aomine did a shameless double take, then threw him his coat before they left. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were a lot more people than Aomine had expected to be at a local game of basketball in New years. When they arrived in the stadium -it was as big as one anyway- they initially got lost while looking for the assigned seats, and they had to ask the cute girl at the entrance to guide them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It turned out Kagami’s dad had got them probably the best seats there were: second row, just above the center of the court. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is amazing,” Aomine commented, with a simplicity born from the fact that he rarely had this type of hang out sessions. Surely not basketball games like this one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The match was about to start at any minute. Players of both teams ran back and forth, shooting easy hoops to warm up and Aomine felt his fingers tingle. The desire to play started to rise inside of him, the need to feel the ball against his palm, to heard the firm, regular thud of the bounce beside his foot. Damn, he wanted to play. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Feeling a wave of heat, he opened his jacket and removed his scarf, putting it beside Kagami’s legs and his own. And that was a mistake, because when Kagami turned around to talk to him, whatever words he was about to pronounce died on his tongue. Fuck. Shit, fuck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is that.” It wasn’t really a question. It was clear it was a bruise. Aomine couldn’t hold his stare for long and he looked away, facing the court so that Kagami couldn’t see it on the other side of his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aomine, what the fuck is that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine still refused to look at him, so Kagami leaned forward and grabbed his chin roughly, making him turn his head around forcefully. Aomine flinched at the rough, accidental touch again the sore spot, and Kagami seemed to realize it, because he loosened his grip but kept Aomine’s face where it was. “Aomine.” His voice was softer now, a lot sadder, and Aomine didn't know how to handle that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who is doing this to you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine swallowed, moving his hand to grab Kagami’s fingers and pull them away harshly while he lowered his head. “No one. It’s nothing.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could tell Kagami the truth. Kagami wouldn’t judge him, he wouldn’t pity him, he’d simply try to help him out of this shitty situation. But Aomine didn't want to drag him into this. What if Kagami decided to tell someone else, what if he decided that it was better to call the police or social services of some sort? It could change Aomine’s life upside down, and for the worst. Aomine couldn’t risk that. His father paid for his school, he paid for his clothes and his food. He paid for his mother’s <em>everything</em>. It sucked to say this, but without him, Aomine would have to stop studying and playing basketball in order to work. And also…he didn't know what would happen to his mother, honestly. He was scared, because there was no easy way out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can talk to me,” Kagami tried again, but Aomine shook his head firmly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s nothing to talk about. And even if there was, I don’t want to, right now. I want to have fun tonight, Kagami,” Aomine answered with decision, finally looking in those red and worried eyes. “And I want you to have fun as well. So, let this go. Please.” His voice was firm, even if he himself noticed a hint of desperation in it. Kagami caught that too, because he nodded, not convinced, but he nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright. But know that you <em>can</em> tell me, when you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine doubted he was ever going to be ready, but he believed him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sharp whistle of the referee pulled them back to reality, in the middle of choruses of encouragement for one team or the other. Ten players stood around the circle in the middle, two jumped and the game began. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The teams weren’t high-tier-professional teams, but they weren’t even unknown local small ones. Aomine tried to keep himself updated on the emerging talents of the nation, and he definitely had a soft spot for one of the teams playing today. He wouldn’t call himself a diehard fan, but he <em>did</em> like the team a lot. The start of the game soon caught all of his attention, letting him slip away from the ugly truth he was trying not to think about. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Every now and then, he could still feel Kagami’s concerned gaze lingering on him when he thought he wouldn’t notice, but the other didn't ask him any more questions. Instead, he too started following the game. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine soon discovered that Kagami was rooting for the same team, because every time a player scored they shouted at the same time, with excitement lighting their expressions up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Man, I wish I could jump like that,” Kagami muttered with amazement after watching a 6’8” guy dunk from the free-throw line. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine rose an eyebrow and stared at him. “You can literally jump higher than that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami looked at him like he’d grown a second head. “What are you saying? There’s no way I reach that high.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you stupid or what? Kagami, you jump <em>higher</em> than that. I’ve witnessed it with my own eyes more than once. Believe me, you’re better than that guy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami didn't reply to that, but a small smile formed on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t look so smug, asshole,” Aomine added amused, turning his attention back to the game. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were some really amazing players on the court. Some of them had received Aomine’s admiration during nights when he’d stay up late watching and rewatching the tapes of their games, trying to learn new tricks to use. It was a strange but thrilling feeling, to have them in front of him now, playing right in front of his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Time fled fast, the third and fourth quarter slipping by as if they lasted seconds. Aomine wasn’t sitting on his seat anymore, unable to stay still just like Kagami in the moment the teams were stuck in a tie of back and forth of shoots. The crowd had grown noisy with the minutes passing, everyone trying to shout louder to encourage the players. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even Aomine, who wouldn’t usually do that -Tetsu and Kagami’s game had been an exception- was clapping his hands. Kagami was standing right beside him, shouting and giving indications to the team as if they could hear him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In less than thirty seconds the match would be over. Aomine cursed when the opposite team intercepted a passage and started running towards the basket. Kagami grabbed his arm when the ball was thrown. A moment of panic before a hand stopped the ball mid-air. Aomine grabbed Kagami’s arm back, excitement growing inside of his chest. Their team had the ball, and they ran fast to the other side of the court. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A quick pass, a fake or two, a shot. The last shot, which brought them one point ahead of the other team. Aomine turned to look at Kagami with wide eyes and he saw the same expression on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The crowd all around them exploded in a mess. Some people yelled with euphoria while others shouted complains for the unexpected outcome of the game, and Aomine and Kagami were no different.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck yeah! Suck that!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both yelled, leaning into each other’s arms before even realizing it. Kagami felt strong and smelled warm and Aomine squeezed him tight, light headed with delight when the other held him just as firmly. It felt so good, Aomine thought, to share this kind of happiness with someone else. Kagami’s eyes were soft when they pulled away, and Aomine felt his heart melt. If they weren’t in public, he would kiss him. Oh well, he’d have time for it later.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They headed outside, walking away with several of the other spectators. The sky and already turned dark and it was even colder than before, but not at all that bad. Or maybe Aomine was just in a good mood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, let’g go drink to celebrate,” Kagami then offered. Celebrate what, the game or the New Year? As if it mattered. “There should be a pub not far away from here, but we don't have to if you don’t want, of course,” he continued when Aomine didn't answer, helping him wrap his scarf around the neck again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you’re right. This calls for a celebration.” Several things called for a celebration actually. Aomine deserved a break, right? A little one, every once in a while. “But I don’t want to get drunk. Not when we’re out anyway. Let’s buy something to bring home,” Aomine suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Kagami’s turn to stay shortly silent and a strange look flashed into his eyes, too quick for Aomine to name it. Then there was that charming grin again, the one Aomine loved. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That sounds pretty fuckin’ nice.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so they ended up ordering a beer at the counter of that pub Kagami mentioned, clinking their mugs together and brushing each other’s mouths after the first long sip, because both of them had foam on the upper lip. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They waited for the last bus at the stop, and when it arrived it was full of people heading home like them, packed, and Aomine and Kagami ended up pressed against one another. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was why, when Aomine made his hand slide in Kagami’s, nobody noticed. It was just a little bit embarrassing at first, having to stare at Kagami’s face for all the length of the ride. But Kagami didn't seem embarrassed at all. On the other hand, he looked at ease, his head rested against the window and his hand still holding Aomine’s while he stared at him in silence, studying him with a strange expression Aomine wasn’t used to. Too warm. Too soft. He had to look away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they arrived in the neighborhood, they took a brief stop at the supermarket to buy more drinks. Aomine waited outside, not comfortable enough to lie about his age again. Kagami came out soon after, carrying a bag full or colorful bottles and cans.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you really look older than I do?” He asked with an unbelieving smile. Kagami laughed, a rich sound filling the cold air of the winter night.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not really. The lady asked for my ID.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “And she still let you buy that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well…” Kagami’s tone was <em>guilty</em>. “I might have showed her my fake ID.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not sure I want to ask why you have one. I’m not gonna complain about it anyway, so.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami chuckled again, shaking his head with an amused smirk. “Tatsuya got me that. You wouldn’t believe how much illegal shit he’s up to. But hey, it’s not like I’m complaining either.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They shared a look of complicity, then fell into silence until they arrived in front of Kagami’s house. Aomine felt exhausted. A good kind of exhausted, but still. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They entered and headed together to the bedroom to change. Aomine hadn’t brought any clothes from his house because he knew he had some here. Shirts, jerseys and sweatpants he’d forgotten over the course of the weeks he’d been regularly attending Kagami’s house had found a place in the fourth drawer of Kagami’s dresser. Kagami had put them there himself and Aomine had never heard him complain about it, not even once.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami was changing behind him, none of them watching the other voluntarily. It was dumb. Yes, he knew. They’d seen each other’s bodies countless times before they started dating, and it would only make sense to do the same now. Instead, the first time it happened both of them had blushed and fidgeted way too much for it not to feel awkward. After that time, as if by some kind of silent agreement, they’d kept changing together, yes, but without facing each other directly. Some kind of more modest intimacy, still full of trust and reliance, but also a new nervousness that masked expectations and hidden desires none of them was ready to face yet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami dressed quickly, then pointed out that Aomine wore that sweater backwards. And then he pointed out that it was <em>his</em> sweater, even if Aomine looked way better in it than he did. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, lazy dinner on the couch okay for you?” Kagami then asked when they walked out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ ‘Course. I’m beat,” he admitted, falling on said couch with a deep sigh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How, uh? You did nothing all day.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine sunk in the pillows, glaring at Kagami’s back while he was busy preparing their dinner. “Social interactions are exhausting. We’ve been out all day.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami stopped what he was doing and turned to look at him, initially looking on the point of making fun of him. But when he saw that Aomine meant it, he tilted his head, pondering about it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mh, yeah. Maybe you’re right.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">See, that was something Aomine absolutely loved about Kagami. Kagami was a lot more easygoing than Aomine was with people. He liked to go out and meet with friends, no matter the place or the time. It was something that came easily to him, it was part of him. To Kagami, it wasn’t hard. That was why it wouldn’t have been surprising if Kagami didn't understand the reason why Aomine felt so tired after a day out. His social batteries needed to recharge, that was all. And Kagami, once he understood what Aomine meant, didn’t bat an eye, and he simply accepted that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dinner’s almost ready by the way. Go wash your hands.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine reluctantly moved away from the couch but obeyed nonetheless, and when he came back he stopped in front of the pans to place a kiss on Kagami’s shoulder. Then, as if it was nothing -which it was- he grabbed a few cans from the drinks they’d just bought and walked back to the couch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sandwiches Kagami prepared were as good as anything he cooked. Aomine ate them while all curled up on in front of the television. Kagami had started allowing him watch those dumb reality shows every now and then when he was feeling generous, and tonight was one of those night. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hand moved back and forth from the plate to his mouth, but the other often kept brushing against Aomine’s. He had the impression Kagami wanted to hold it but didn't have the guts to, which was dumb as it was adorable. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And since Aomine was a dick, he pulled his own away after little. Kagami teared his eyes away from the television to glare at him, as if he knew exactly what Aomine was doing. He muttered some kind of insult in English that Aomine didn't catch, but didn't need to. He chuckled anyway, throwing one arm around Kagami’s shoulders and leaning his head against him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s almost midnight,” Aomine said in a low tone, not really knowing why he felt the need to say it out loud.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Kagami acknowledged flatly, turning slightly to look at him. He stared at Aomine with a pensive expression furrowing his brows, then added, “I’m glad you’re with me,” taking him by surprise. Aomine didn't reply. He leaned forward, cupping Kagami’s chin in his thumb and index and kissed him with concentration and a calm he didn’t know he was capable of, at least not around Kagami. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The kiss brought a smile on Kagami’s lips, anyway, and he pulled Aomine’s sweater to make him lean closer. Aomine’s chest pressed heavily against Kagami while they both slid down the couch. Aomine stared down at him, at the way his red hair were ruffled, at the silver necklace that fell loose behind his back, at the blush covering his cheeks. He captured his mouth again, with more enthusiasm and conviction than before, and it was a kiss so delicious that it sent a tingling feeling spread all inside of him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami pushed him away after a little, looking and sounding breathless. Not that Aomine was better, but he would have resisted a little more, if it meant kissing Kagami again. Kagami stared down at his lips, but before he could taste them again, several loud bangs resounded outside. Fireworks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine sat on his heels, looking out of the window while Kagami moved up and grabbed his hand. “Come with me,” he said, and Aomine followed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They reached the little balcony of Kagami’s bedroom. It was tiny and they had to squeeze together to fit in there, but it was more than fine. Aomine’s arms wrapped around Kagami’s middle, and he tilted his chin up at the sky. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bright bursts of colors were exploding above their heads, making sparks and glitter fall like snow all around them. Aomine inhaled, feeling warm despite the low temperature outside. There were many things going on lately in his life, several of them rather problematic and not really easy to deal with, but living these moment with Kagami gave him energy, and strength to go on, conviction that it was worth it, to go on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Happy New Year, Aomine,” Kagami whispered after a little, his hand finally finding Aomine’s against his chest. Aomine smiled, kissing the back of Kagami’s neck and holding him close to his heart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...Happy New Year.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i doubt there are bball matches in new years but who cares right lol imma break the limits of reality for the happiness of these boys </p><p>this is probably one of the longest chapters so far but i really really like its fluff</p><p> </p><p>ps you can find me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hybristophilica">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/hybristophilica">twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. I’ll be your shelter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I’ll go get it,” Aomine offered. He walked to the entrance with a raised chin and strong shoulders. But when he opened the door and his father came forward, bumping roughly into him as he tried to walk straight, with the smell of alcohol filling his nose, Aomine felt so very small, and terrified.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as they say…when the shit hits the fan</p><p> </p><p>did i forget to update this for 3 weeks? yes i did<br/>....sorry?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine’s uncles had left one morning after New Years without notice, much to his pleasure. He had tried to stay out of the house as much as he could to avoid their invading questions about love life, school and basketball, but one night his father had forced him to eat dinner with the three of them at the restaurant, and Aomine couldn’t refuse. Long story short, he had to help them walk back home because they’d drunk too much to stand straight. It was a real fucking pain, but it was over now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After New Years, for some reason, his mother had asked Aomine to stay home more than usual. She’s ask him to help with the meals or with the laundry or with the floor cleaning, and really any excuse was good not to make him leave the house.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a first moment, Aomine assumed she wanted him to finally move his ass and start giving a hand around, it made sense. Only after that he was denied permission to go out a few days in a row did Aomine start wondering if there was more under that decision. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It could be that, with him in the house, his mother felt safer when his father would come back. They never knew when it was the day he’d come home drunk, or that he’d skip dinner to chug bottles down. His mother wasn’t strong enough to defend herself, but Aomine was. He was strong enough to protect her, and now he was strong enough to protect himself too, in more ways than one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Assuming that was the reason, he tried to ask her again, one early afternoon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey ma’, Kagami asked me if I can go bowling with him later. It’s only for a couple of hours, and I’d come back before dinner so I can help you with it,” he tried, keeping his tone light enough to hide the hope underneath it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mother, dividing clothes in a few stacks of different colors for laundry, didn't look up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mom?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think that’s appropriate,” she interrupted before he could question further, shooting him a cutting gaze. “I don’t think you realize how on edge our whole situation is. Your father’s job is on the line and you know exactly how he is when he comes back. Don’t give him a reason to get angry, because you’re not the only one getting yourself in trouble.” She spoke with anger even if she tried to hold it back, but Aomine could feel it drip from her words. She handed him a basket with all white clothes before leaving the room. “I’m going to my sister for a couple of hours. Set dinner up while I’m away.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine pressed a few buttons on the washing machine, hoping it wouldn’t explode, then headed to his room and grabbed his phone to tell Kagami he couldn’t come. He ignored the message probably full of disappointment he received soon after. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mother was right, under some point of view. The situation <em>was</em> on edge. From what Aomine overheard, his father’s department hadn’t fired him yet so he could still save the spot, but after the last weeks his situation worsened, so for how long would things be like that? He hadn’t stopped drinking and he wasn’t even trying in the slightest to make it better. Hell, it was even worse than before. His mother didn't tell anyone, nor did Aomine, probably for the same reason. Without his father’s <em>help</em> and economical support, their lives would get fucked up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine leaned his forehead against the wall of the hallway and pulled a long sigh. He was…scared. He was every time the door opened and he couldn’t tell if the man in front of him would be conscious of his actions or not. He didn't know if the man in front of him would hit him because of his disrespectful words or hit his mother for her silence. It was hard to bear, but what other choice did Aomine have? It’s not like he could run away and leave her alone to handle him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Forcing himself to find the strength to move his limbs to the kitchen, Aomine started to get dinner ready. Too early, but he didn't have anything better to do. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Four hours passed before his mother came back. Maybe, after finishing cooking, <em>maybe</em> Aomine had been sitting on the couch of the living room awaiting for her with his legs crossed and the fear that something had happened to her deep in his heart. When she came back, he felt a sick kind of relief. It wasn’t good, this wasn’t healthy, and Aomine wondered how long he could go on pretending it was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another week passed without him being able to meet Kagami. The reason was still the same, but Kagami, understandably so, was starting to think it was just an excuse not to see him. Aomine didn't blame him for ignoring his messages all day long, but he couldn’t even explain everything that was going on. He just hoped it would end soon, in one way or the other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That night, he’d helped preparing dinner again. Hell, he was becoming a pro at cooking rice and for once, his mother looked rather satisfied with the final result as well. She was serving it in three bowls when the bell rang and she flinched, almost dropping the entire pot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll go get it,” Aomine offered. He walked to the entrance with a raised chin and strong shoulders. But when he opened the door and his father came forward, bumping roughly into him as he tried to walk straight, with the smell of alcohol filling his nose, Aomine felt so very small, and terrified. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami was in a grumpy mood. He had been like that for the few past days, honestly. After New Years, Aomine and he hung out quite a few times the first days, and then the other had disappeared. He still texted Kagami daily and called when he was in a good enough mood, they sent each other memes and basketball videos, but that was it. Kagami had asked him more than once if he wanted to go out, go out on <em>dates</em>, now that they could. But Aomine’s parents kept him home and denied him to go out, or so Aomine said. Kagami was starting to believe it was all an excuse. Ugly thoughts were starting to grow in his head day after day and Kagami tried his best to keep them out, but it wasn’t easy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>He probably regrets accepting this…thing. He’s already grown bored of me. But why doesn’t he just say it? He’s not the type to make up excuses or beat around the bush, is he. Maybe he doesn’t want to hurt me. Maybe he’s scared to tell me he doesn’t want to have anything to do with me because it would start a fight. Maybe Kuroko threatened him to be nice to me or else. No, he wouldn’t. Well yes Kuroko would, but Aomine isn’t like that anyway. Or—is he?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With an exhausted sigh, Kagami let himself fall on the couch in front of the television. He could hear the sound of rain pouring against the windows behind him over the speakers of the screen, and it made him only more miserable. It’s not like he wanted to spend all day every day with Aomine, even if he wouldn’t mind that at all. He would <em>love</em> that, but he wasn’t asking that of Aomine of course. Kagami was just asking for some of his time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The television was still on but he didn't really paid it any attention, putting his phone down after texting Kuroko. Even though he hadn’t done much the whole day -not even studying despite his lessons starting again soon- Kagami dozed off against the cushions in a matter of minutes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Ring! </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Riiiiing!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He jolted awake with a flinch and a gasp, quickly sitting up on the couch. Was someone at the door?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Ring! Ring!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yes. Kagami took a slow breath to calm down and walked to the entrance. Who the hell could it be this late at night? He took a quick look in the tiny spy hole and relaxed when he caught a glimpse of the blue of Aomine’s hair. Kagami quickly opened the door, ready to welcome the other inside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What a surprise!” Kagami grinned, standing beside the opened door. Only when Aomine didn't move from the threshold did Kagami look better at him and he froze. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine was soaked, dripping rain on the rug outside of the door. There was a bag dropped beside his feet; its zip closed it only half-way, letting the sleeve of a hoodie poke out. Kagami’s eyes quickly looked up and his breath caught in his throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aomine—“ he started, but nothing came out of his lips after. He didn't know what to say after watching Aomine’s face more closely. His eyes were red and swollen; he’d clearly been crying a lot while coming here. There was blood on his upper lip, as if his nose had just stopped bleeding, and his lower lip and eyebrow exhibited two small cuts that were bleeding as well. The left side of his face was swollen, and Kagami’s heart clenched at the broken and lost expression on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aomine…come in,” he urged, reaching out to grab the bag from Aomine’s feet while they entered inside. Kagami abandoned the bag in the hallway and guided Aomine to the couch. His eyes were cast low when he sat down and Kagami kneeled in front of him with concern and apprehension. He took Aomine’s hands that were shaking, but Aomine still wasn’t looking at him. Kagami had the feeling that asking what happened wouldn’t receive an answer and would only cause Aomine to close into himself more at the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to get some disinfectant.” Kagami rushed to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. He didn't want to stop to think about what could have possibly happened to him. Aomine would tell him when he’d feel ready, but Kagami was pretty sure to know the answer, and he felt sick to his stomach. He made his way back to Aomine, finding him shaking like a leaf on the couch. It was unlikely only because he was still drenched from head to toe. Kagami sat down beside him again and with the lightest touch he could, he pressed the wet cotton wool against Aomine’s lower lip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine didn't shy away from the touch despite the fact that it probably stung, letting Kagami clean the cut on his lip and the one on his eyebrow right after, then wipe away the blood from under his nose. “Can I stay the night?” Aomine’s voice was a rough whisper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami guided Aomine’s face to his direction, meeting his eyes. Kagami didn't know what to do, but he knew one thing. “Of course you can,” he replied and chewed on his lip, unsure whether to ask what happened or to wait.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami tried cupping Aomine’s jaw. He was gentle, but Aomine flinched anyway; Kagami probably touched a sore spot, and it was only in that moment that he felt the first arrow of anger pierce through chest. Until that moment he had been worried, distressed and uneasy in front of Aomine’s injures, but only now was he starting to feel rage explode inside of him. The sight of Aomine, his fierce and strong Aomine, reduced to a crying, wet and shaking boy on the couch in his living room made Kagami’s blood boil with desire of vengeance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine moved his eyes to Kagami’s clenched fist and, guessing what passed through his mind in that moment, he gave a short shake of his head. Kagami held his gaze. Aomine’d stopped crying and Kagami wiped the last tear away from his cheek. He was right, anger could wait for now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen. Let’s get you out of these clothes. You can take a shower if you want, and then…you can tell me what happened, yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine finally moved, and it was to lean his head against Kagami’s shoulder. His sleeve got wet and Kagami felt him breathe heavily, but he was slowly calming down. His hands were restless, but his fingers had stopped shaking. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come in the shower with me,” Aomine said at last. He stood up and started heading to the bathroom while dropping pieces of wet clothing here and there. Kagami followed him soon after, but he paused on the door, peeking inside. Aomine’s back was turned on him and Kagami spotted a black bruise on the side of his lower back. He had to look away from the surprise. Whatever this thing was, it had been going on for a while, but Kagami had already known, hadn’t he? It wasn’t the first time that Aomine’s body showed bruises like those. Last summer at Kise’s villa, and even before that, Kagami had already seen him hurt like that and yet he hadn’t said anything. He had done <em>nothing </em>to prevent it, nothing to help Aomine. He had suspected what could possibly be happening to him, and yet he hadn’t moved a finger. Coward. Guilt passed through him like a sharp sword, and it made his eyes prickle with unshed tears at the sight of his boyfriend’s body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine turned to look at him and tilted his head with a bitter smile. “Don’t look at me like that. Come on, undress and join me.” Kagami felt repulsed by himself because he’d just made <em>Aomine </em>try to comfort him when it was him in need of that right now. He let out a heavy breath and straightened, forbidding himself to cry. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you really sure about that?” He asked hesitantly, not taking his clothes off yet. Aomine, fully naked, turned to look at him while he opened the water of the shower. Kagami caught the twitch of his eyebrow and the light nibble he gave his lower lip before turning around again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please. I don’t— I don’t want to be alone right now,” was what Aomine had to say, right before falling into silence once again. Kagami watched him wash himself, and even with all the bruises covering part of his side and back, he looked beautiful.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If that’s what Aomine needed right now, Kagami couldn’t refuse. He undressed quickly and stepped in the shower just behind him. Aomine didn't turn, but his posture tensed slightly, reacting to Kagami’s presence. Kagami slowly got used to the hot temperature of the water and tried to relax; his mind was spinning around, trying to follow the train of his thoughts, but for now, he had to focus on Aomine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a very slow movement of his arms, Kagami wrapped them around Aomine’s middle. He lulled him under the jet of water, letting his eyes fall shut. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t want to,” Kagami murmured against his shoulder, kissing it while his hands held Aomine. Aomine half turned to him at his words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t want to know?” He asked, meeting Kagami’s concerned gaze with a pensive expression. Kagami slowly let go of him to grab the soap from the shower niche and pour some into his palm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do, but only if you want to tell me,” Kagami replied rather calmly, even if he <em>was</em> eager to know. “I’m just…worried,” he concluded with honesty. He started washing Aomine’s body with a calm that wasn’t his, but that was what they both needed right now. Aomine was still frowning in thought, but he allowed Kagami’s hand to wander all over his body, even over the swollen half of his face, even over the bruised spots he couldn’t hide anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was my father,” Aomine suddenly said, turning around in Kagami’s arms so that they were chest to chest. Kagami’s hands came to a stop for a moment, then he nodded briefly and went on. Fucking shit. His father.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s been like this for a while,” Aomine continued. His eyes were deep blue, sad looking and empty when he spoke. “He…he has a drinking problem that started giving him trouble on the job and— at home too.” Aomine swallowed like the words burnt his throat. Kagami’s thumbs drew reassuring small circles on his hips, but he didn't interrupt him. “I don’t want to have to go into details but— he became more violent.” Aomine’s voice cracked, but he wasn’t crying. Kagami held him tighter anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened tonight?” He finally asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My mother asked me about you. About us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami’s heart skipped a beat, horrified. “What did she ask? What did you say?” He couldn’t help but urge, feeling a thin vein of anxiety grow thicker inside of him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She said I’ve been spending too much time with you and that it wasn’t normal and she…she started asking so many things and I let it slip— I told her about you, about…us. My father was drunk already when he heard us talk,” Aomine whispered just loud enough to let Kagami hear him over the noise of the water falling down. Kagami couldn’t move, could barely breath. So that was why Aomine had been beaten? That was fucked up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aomine, I’m so sorry,” Kagami muttered, cupping both of Aomine’s cheeks. He felt guilty and filthy for letting something like that happen to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine stared at him, unbothered by the water dripping from his blue lashes. He pulled Kagami closer and brought their mouths together. Kagami felt him inhale sharply, probably because the cut on his lips stung, but he didn't back off. Kagami closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around him, with the immense need to protect him filling his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they parted, Aomine stepped out of the shower while Kagami finished washing up and drying before reaching him in the bedroom. They dressed in silence and Kagami noticed the way Aomine hurried up to cover the upper part of his body. He had looked at him very little since he arrived, and for the first time, Kagami realized that it was probably out of shame. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knew he couldn’t speak up about it and that if Aomine wanted to elaborate more on what he started earlier he would. For now, Kagami could only offer him the safety of his house and the simplicity of his feelings.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you hungry? I haven’t eaten yet,” Kagami pointed out, hoping that a few hamburgers would cheer Aomine up, even if in the smallest bit. Aomine thought about it for a bit, then nodded weakly, but he was smiling a little and Kagami felt his heart leap. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They headed to the kitchen together to grab the plates and bring them to the couch. It looked like both of them preferred it that way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine didn’t eat the usual much, but Kagami hadn’t expected him to and he was content to see him nibble here and there anyway. They ate quietly with the television’s voices filling the silence, and after they were done Kagami set the plates aside and laid down more comfortably. Aomine was nestled at his side, with his face in the hollow of Kagami’s neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even before he spoke, Kagami could feel his body tense noticeably, his hands playing with the strings of the hoodie. “Kagami…” Aomine started, then paused to swallow. He seemed to have an hard time speaking and Kagami couldn’t help but feel a bubble of worry pop again. “My parents kicked me out,” Aomine said at the end. Kagami’s chest rose with the deep inhale he took, but he let Aomine finish; he wasn’t done yet. “My father said he doesn’t want to do anything with me anymore, and my mother too,“ Aomine stopped breathing, as if talking about it hurt him from the inside. His chest rose and lowered in a fast, worrying pace and Aomine brought a hand to his chest, swallowing with difficulty.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, hey, Aomine,” Kagami called, alarmed. He cupped Aomine’s cheek and looked right into his eyes. “<em>Breathe</em>. Whatever this is, we’ll figure something out. It <em>will</em> be <em>okay,</em>” Kagami said with conviction<em>, </em>nodding at his own words because he believed them. Aomine’s blue eyes were filled with tears but he nodded ruefully, restless even in Kagami’s firm grip. He wiped his cheeks and swallowed again, and Kagami prepared for the final blow he saw coming.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My mother will leave tomorrow morning. She’ll stay at my aunt’s house and…and she said I shouldn’t go home anymore either, since my f-father will stay there,” Aomine explained, pulling away from Kagami’s grip but keeping his hands in his own. His eyes flickered with the threat of more tears and when he looked down they fell, streaming straight down his cheeks. Kagami squeezed his fingers, denying himself to break down in front him as Aomine sniffed and wiped his face with the sleeve. He leaned forward to press his forehead against Kagami’s shoulder when he let out a tearless sob.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She said…she’ll send me money regularly because she doesn’t want any trouble, but I fucking bet she just doesn’t want the word to spread. About my-my father and us, I guess,” Aomine spat. Kagami ran his hands along his back, listening and understanding. “I’ll go back tomorrow morning to get my things, but she’s right, Kagami, I can’t stay there anymore, nor can she.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can stay here,” Kagami calmly said. It was so obvious that he would let Aomine stay there with him, but Aomine’s head whipped up in shock. His blue eyes were wide, frightened and yet full of hope. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you serious?” He whispered. Kagami couldn’t believe Aomine really was this surprised, but he simply nodded, caressing up Aomine’s arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can’t go back, Aomine. Not with your father doing this to you,” Kagami stated while his thumb caressed the old bruise on Aomine’s jawline. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a shitty situation. Not only Aomine’s father hit him and his mother more or less regularly, but, from what he’d understood, both of them had proved to be unaccepting of Aomine and Kagami’s relationship. The two things combined together would be devastating for anyone. On top of that, they kicked Aomine out, and now Aomine found himself rejected by both of his parents, whose main interest right now was to probably keep the matter hidden and avoid a scandal or legal trouble. Like he already said, it was a fucking shitty situation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can stay here,” Kagami repeated, more calmly this time, and with a small smile pulling the corner of his lips. “Stay here, Aomine.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine sat up and looked at him intensely and for long. Kagami held his eyes, feeling like every single thought passing though his head in that moment was displayed on his face and Aomine could easily read him. He didn't care. If this honesty Kagami could offer him, he would. “Stay with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine’s eyes were red, but for the first time that evening, a hint of glee sparkled in them. He nodded and buried his face in his hands when a wave of relief hit him, when the realization that it was true sunk in. Kagami wrapped his arms around his shoulders and held him tight, almost wanting to keep him together in one piece, fearing the risk of him falling apart because of the rollercoaster of emotions he underwent to that night. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s going to be alright,” Kagami muttered, believing it, truly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was the first time Aomine spent the night there. Kagami didn't know whether he wanted to sleep alone or not, but he didn't want to push Aomine too much after that rough night, and he wanted to give him all the space he needed without making him uncomfortable. Since Aomine didn't oppose to the idea of the guest room, Kagami set that up for him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t hesitate to call if you need anything,” Kagami added at last. Aomine nodded, turning away from him while Kagami half closed the door on his way out and reached his own bedroom on the other side of the hallway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even if he <em>was</em> tired, Kagami couldn’t bring himself to close an eye. There was so much going on. The home situation Aomine found himself trapped in was a disaster. His father’s abuse, his mother’s rejection and the fact that they had kicked Aomine out because of his relationship with Kagami— it was just so much. So, so much. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami found himself thinking again about all the clues that had been there. Aomine’s curfew, Aomine having to go away before dinner or soon after, the bruises, the fact that he’d never ever let Kagami go to his house at all. Everything had been there in plain sight, all the dots counted and numbered for Kagami to link and connect in order, and yet he’d failed. Aomine had carried the weight of all that alone and in silence, and he’d been repaid with a door slammed behind his back and a kick under the rain. Kagami rolled onto his side at the picture of Aomine standing all wet on his door, hesitant and trembling. Anger mounted once again inside of him and he kicked the sheets to the side in a impulse of repressed frustration and guilt. He could have done something, he <em>should</em> have done something.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His head whipped in direction of the door when a light knock resounded against it, then silence, then another knock. When he didn't reply, Aomine pushed the door open. He had a pillow under his arm and he was barefooted. “Can I sleep here?” His voice was hoarse and low, and Kagami wondered if he cried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure. Come here.” Kagami scooted to the side to make him room in the bed. It wasn’t exactly small, but two big guys like them easily filled it. Aomine placed his pillow next to Kagami’s and laid down on his stomach gracelessly. He smelled like Kagami’s shampoo and it was strange, and at the same time it was heart warming. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The moonlight filtering through Kagami’s shutters was dim, but it was enough to light up part of Aomine’s face and let Kagami see the bruise on his cheek bone and the tear running down his nose from the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lunged forward before he could stop himself and he wrapped his arms around Aomine, pulling him flush against his chest. Aomine cried in silence against Kagami’s shoulder, he cried and cried while Kagami’s fingers never stopped caressing his back and hair reassuringly, and while he never stopped whispering that it would be okay, that he was safe now, that this would soon only be a bad, bad memory.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine fell asleep in his arms. He must have been exhausted to say the least. His breath was even and his hand was laying still on Kagami’s chest. Kagami watched him sleep for a long while, placing gentle kisses on his hair every now and then, naively hoping that they would ease his pain, and by the time he fell asleep too, his and Aomine’s fingers were tangled together under the sheets.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i teared up several times imagining this chapter’s scenes months before i actually sat down and wrote it, but i hope the feelings are all still there</p><p> </p><p>ps. they will be okay</p><p> </p><p>pps. hope you're all doing well and i wish you merry holidays &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. You did more than you know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Because I wanna kiss you under the orange and red sunset in San Diego and stay up with you all night counting the stars."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next morning, Aomine went to his house to pack up what was left of his belongings. Kagami offered to accompany him, mostly because he was worried his father or mother would cause him more trouble, but Aomine had reassured him telling him he was absolutely certain he would be fine, and that he’d be back before lunch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami spent the whole morning rearranging the house. He cleaned the guest room more carefully, even if he doubted Aomine would make any use of that. Last night they’d slept together and, despite Kagami had never thought he’d sleep so well, he did, and he was looking forward to doing it again. He hoped Aomine had enjoyed that as much as him, and he was looking forward on doing it again. Kagami emptied the closet and some of its drawers to welcome Aomine’s clothes, then pushed the desk to the side, so that there was enough room to bring there the second bed of the guest room and push it right against the side of his own. The result was a gigantic bed in one half of the room and the rest of the furniture pressed together in the other one. Kagami’s room had never looked messier, and he loved it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A couple of hours later, his phone rang. </span>
  <span class="s1">“Aomine?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Kagami.” There was a weird edge in his tone Kagami didn't like one bit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…Yeah, yeah. But I need a hand. Can you come here to help me grab a bag or two?” Aomine asked with a hint of hesitation, as if he didn't want Kagami to go but didn't have any other choice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure, I’ll be there in a minute.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he arrived, he found Aomine on the sidewalk with two big, heavy looking bags at his feet, one hanging from his shoulder and another one in his hands. He had a grim expression on his face, red eyes and a cute pout Kagami wanted to kiss if only Aomine didn't look so sad. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened?” He asked as softly as he could, reaching down to grab the bags from the concrete. Aomine didn't answer at first, walking in silence with him. Then he tensed, and Kagami could sense he could have only bad news.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My mother…I met her just when she was leaving. She barely looked at me,” Aomine muttered, his words dripping sorrow with just a hint of…anger. It was the first trace of it, now that Kagami thought about it. There had been only sorrow so far, but now Kagami could see the indignation written on Aomine’s expressions. “She looked calm, i-incredibly calm. I asked her if she was okay, if my aunt was aware of what’s going on, and she said that I don’t have to worry about anything else about her or dad never again, all the shit she already shouted at me yesterday.” He took a small break to breath, and Kagami wanted to punch a wall. He limited himself to kick an empty can with his foot, then turned around to face Aomine once again when he spoke. “I’m…I’m feeling like shit, Kagami.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, well, I don’t blame you,” he answered drily, elbowing Aomine to the side in what he hoped could be a comforting gesture. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…But I’m also angry as fuck. Like, really fucking angry,” Aomine added in a low mutter, stopping in the middle of the desert road they were following. “What the fuck do they think they are?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami was surprised to hear him say that, not for the audacity of the words, but for their truth and power, and because one moment Aomine looked on the verge of tears, and now he looked like he too wanted to burn the world down. He went on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t fucking do anything bad. Did I?! What the <em>fuck! </em>Saying shit like that is just unfair! It’s unfair! That fucking asshole doesn’t deserve anything and yet my mother is too fucking scared to move a finger and she…she just runs away, she’s always been hiding and running away—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nobody seemed to come around despite Aomine’s voice rising. Aomine started crying again, this time more frustrated than anything else. It was still a pretty much unsettling sight for Kagami, who decided to put the bags down for a moment. He didn't know exactly what to say, but Aomine needed to let it out somehow, and Kagami had no intention to make him hold back just because they were outside. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not only that, the thing that bothered them the most was that I could cause trouble because of it, what the <em>fuck</em>— and she thinks money will fix this fucking situation, doesn’t she?” He rubbed his face, wiping away those angry tears and shook his head. He was rambling. “I can’t believe they kicked me out, only because of me and you— I can’t fucking decide who I love, okay? <em>Why the fuck</em> is that big much of a deal?!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami was dumb struck, in the middle of that street, staring at the guy he loved confessing to him so openly for the first time. Aomine realized that too, his eyes widened and the tears stopped. He took a step forward to Kagami, then his step faltered, as if scared of the consequences of what he just said or of Kagami’s reaction.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After hearing him ramble angrily, fueled by that passion Kagami loved so much, and confess to him so openly, Kagami didn't give him the time to go back on his steps and try to take it back. He lunged forward and cupped Aomine’s face with a force born from unaltered and pure happiness and bliss. He kissed Aomine fiercely, pulling him close and tight in his arms. Aomine gasped in surprise, maybe, but kissed him right back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he pulled away, his blue eyes were shiny and wet and so majestic, full of hope and glee, sparkles of relief died to the admission. Kagami hugged him a bit longer, content that even during such a dark time, they both could manage to smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once they arrived home, Kagami showed Aomine the changes of the disposition of the beds and the rest, questioning if they were fine to him. Aomine didn't seem to mind, so Kagami kept them that way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later, when Aomine was done emptying his luggage and filling up the drawers and the half-closet Kagami had left for him, they ate together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was thinking,” Kagami started while chomping down on the fried chicken wing. “This summer. We could go to the States. Together, I mean.” There, he said it. It had been a thought floating around in his mind for a while, to be honest, and it had taken a while before he gathered the courage to ask Aomine that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine’s chopsticks stopped in the air, mouth still open and drooling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look gross.” Kagami smirked, hiding his own hand under the table to hide the annoying twitch of his fingers as he waited for a response. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean…America?” Aomine asked, bringing the last bite to his lips, then swallowed way too quickly and choked on it. Kagami batted his hand on his back, unable to help a chuckle. Once Aomine recovered, Kagami didn't pull his hand back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, America. California. I have a house there, it’s where my father is living right now, and it’s pretty big.” He played with a blue lock on the nape of Aomine’s neck nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why would you want me to come there anyway?” Aomine asked then, studying Kagami’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Because it’s where I grew up. Because I have so many beautiful and nostalgic memories in that place and I wanna share them with you. Because I wanna kiss you under the orange and red sunset in San Diego and stay up with you all night counting the stars. Because I want to take you on dates and live with you in the place that’s dear to me the most. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because I’m going there anyway. And I—thought it would be cool to go together.” Good fucking job. Kagami bit his lip and he felt like screaming, because he feared he’d just burnt his only chance to make Aomine come with him. Instead, he held the other’s gaze, even if he was pretty sure it was clear how uneasy he was. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean. It’s not like I have anything better to do,” Aomine answered calmly in a mumble and was the first to look away. Kagami gaped. Had he…just said yes?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, really? You’re coming with me?” Kagami beamed, wrapping one arm around Aomine’s shoulders with a wide grin. “That’s so fucking amazing, Aomine!” He cheered, planting a quick and oily kiss on his cheek, feeling relieved and definitely overjoyed by that concession. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, yeah, I know, now get off me, you filthy bastard,” Aomine half complained, faking a roll of eyes, but he didn't really try to push Kagami away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t something so big, and yet, to Kagami, it was enormous. Taking Aomine to the States meant a lot more than he was willing to admit out loud. He was looking forward to it, very much, even if it was still a matter of months, even if it was still only words through the air. Who knew what life would bring them in the meanwhile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A couple of weeks passed, weeks during which Kagami and Aomine talked a lot, especially at night, curled up on the couch, or in bed, laying next to each other face to face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine opened up about his family situation, telling the whole story a lot more in detail than he’d ever had. While he spoke, he was calm and collected, as if he’d digested the whole matter and he could talk about it like that because it didn't bother him anymore, at least not like it had before. Once he was done talking, Kagami had been the one with tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another night, it had been his turn to open up. He’d confessed to Aomine how hard it was for him to leave Japan at first, then America, how hard it had been to form long lasting relationships and friendships, how hard it had been to accept himself for who he was -a lonely, rough edged boy full of anger- before Kuroko and Tatsuya, and then Aomine, had given him a hand. At that, Aomine looked confused. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn't do anything really.” He seemed convinced of that, and it made Kagami smile and flick his forehead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did more than you know,” he corrected, sighing at the memory of their first matches, the first banters and name calling. “You didn't leave me alone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Neither did you,” was the immediate reply. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Many nights they spent like that, not needing anything but the other’s ears and hands to hold.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">During the day, instead, they barely saw each other like before, because school started again, and despite both of them loathed studying, failing a year wasn’t really something they were looking forward to. They attended their lessons -Aomine attended most of them, yes- and studied in the afternoon, but it was inevitable to skip a day or two of that every week in order to play basketball. They often played before dinner, an hour or two, but it was enough to take the edge off and relieve some stress from their shoulders. Kagami had missed that especially, during Christmas holidays. Playing like that with Aomine and Aomine alone made the rest of the world disappear in an insignificant blur Kagami never rushed to go back to.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was after one of those games that Kagami decided to take a quick detour with him to the grocery store, because he hadn’t had the time to buy anything lately, too busy with homework and trainings and shortly-arranged dates. Aomine pouted a little on their way there, probably hating the delay of dinner the trip would inevitably cause, but he followed anyway. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The neon lights of the shop were ugly and too bright when they arrived. Kagami knew it was…a little gross, to say the least, to enter like that, dressed in basketball jerseys and sweaty from head to toe, but he really needed to buy new ingredients, or the beasts living inside of his and Aomine’s stomachs would never get sated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not allowed to slip chocolate or hamburgers in the chart. You hear me?” Kagami questioned with a raised brow, making the heels of the chart slide smoothly inside. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who, me?” Aomine smirked, walking beside him with his hands in the pockets of the shorts. He looked relaxed, sweaty and he probably stunk, but, uh, Kagami found him hot as fuck. Sappy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walked through the aisles of the shop, checking bottles and boxes and expiration dates with Aomine by his side. He grabbed milk, some fruit, then a pack of spiced chips, holding them up for the other to see.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“These were the ones you finished on your own last time, right? Aomine?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine wasn’t paying attention to him. Kagami looked up and saw him immobile in the middle of the aisle, staring in front of him at a woman. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At first, Kagami didn't understand. The woman stared right back at Aomine for a long time, then her eyes, blue, deep blue eyes, turned to study Kagami’s face, and he flinched at the recognition. Aomine’s mother. Now that she was looking his way, the resemblance was obvious. Even if her hair was darker than Aomine’s, they had the same sharp cheek bones and jawline, the same blue eyes. What she lacked was the pride and the fierceness of the blue eyes Kagami was used to.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman stared at him like she knew exactly who he was. Kagami expected to see disgust or hate in her expression, he expected harsh words or insults maybe -after all, she’d kicked Aomine outside because of him- but her gaze was blank, as if she didn't care anymore. Aomine’s hand slowly waved at her, an hesitant, slow movement. His mother saw it, looked away and turned around, leaving them staring at her back as she exited the shop.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked back at Aomine. He didn't look too upset. A little, indeed, normal as it was after all, but not downed. More resigned, and saddened by the necessity of that resignation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami pulled him to another aisle, and without a word, he started filling the chart with all the cookies and chocolate bars and marshmallow types he knew Aomine loved. The smile that slowly and gently curved his lips told Kagami that yeah, it was all worth it. It took so little to make Aomine smile, and Kagami wanted to keep him like that, always.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>chapter XV aka the chapter where aomine says fuck u to his parents and understands that some things are simply out of his control and he must accept it </p><p>also, kagami understanding and loving bf</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"He wanted to shout at his beautiful face how much of a cretin he was, but he couldn’t, he simply couldn’t, because despite the salt of the popcorn on the corner of Aomine’s mouth, that was the sweetest kiss Kagami could ever wish to taste."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi hello<br/>im sorry for not updating for so long despite the fic being completed already, but i've been having a really rough time with my writing in the last months so i've been procastinating even this</p><p>i really appreciate all the kudos you left and all the sweet comments i got, they were a big motivation for me and i think i teared up some time lol<br/>so thank you to everyone who's reading what i have to write, you really are appreciated</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Living together really proved to be useful to a couple of teenagers that tried to divide their time between school, trainings, counseling sessions, friendly matches and their new-born romantic relationship. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It meant that when Aomine arrived before dinner, exhausted mentally after his weekly meeting or physically after basketball training, Kagami had already cooked and was ready to listen to him complain as much as he wanted in front of a warm meal. It meant that whenever Kagami came home after hanging out with someone, instead of finding an empty house with silent hallways, he found Aomine in the shower, or playing games on the couch. It meant that both of their home lives revolved around each other and each other only, and they were more than fine with it. They didn’t really need anyone else.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It also meant that the tension rising between them was reaching its limit, and Kagami knew it. There was only so much not-staring he could do when Aomine walked around shirtless wearing boxers only, and there was only so much not-touching he could do when they shared a bed, refusing to sleep apart. It was starting to raise a hitch under Kagami’s skin, one he really couldn’t scratch off that easily, but for the moment, Aomine made now word of it nor seemed bothered by their excessively casual touches.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the contrary, it was almost relieving to see the way Aomine’s eyes darkened easily after they made out for a bunch of seconds, how his hands had started to feel restless against his back, how his breath hitched every time Kagami dared to touch him a bit longer, a bit less gently, a bit more eagerly. It gave him confidence to dare more, because Aomine, almost like every other time, felt like him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That Friday afternoon, Kagami was waiting for Aomine to come home to take him on a date. They’d decided to go to the cinema to watch the third movie of a comedy saga none of them honestly gave a shit about, but that would be a nice and light hearted entertainment for the night, just an excuse to be outside with one another. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, I’m home!” Aomine’s voice came from the hallway. It made Kagami smile, the way <em>home</em> rolled so easily off Aomine’s tongue whenever he was back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m in the bathroom,” Kagami replied, sprayingsome droplets of cologne over the light skinny sweater. He glanced at himself in the mirror one last time, and when Aomine entered behind him he turned around to face him. “Yo.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine looked a little tired, understandably so, since he’d spent the whole afternoon in Kise’s company, but he smirked at Kagami, leaning forward to trap him between his body and the sink behind. “Yo.” He kissed Kagami slowly, which wasn’t a thing rare as one might think, and when he pulled back, he looked relaxed. “Ready to go?” Kagami nodded, pushing a lock of blue hair behind Aomine’a ear while he walked out, followed by the other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Oh, I ate earlier, have you yet? Shall we stop somewhere on the way?” Kagami asked, grabbing his leather jacket and wallet from the counter. Aomine hadn’t changed clothes, thankfully so. He looked neat. The black sweater he wore made his eyes and hair look brighter, and those grey jeans hugged that perfect a—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, I’ve eaten at Kise’s so I’m good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeah. “Okay, good. Then let’s go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cinema was at a twenty minutes walk from Kagami’s apartment. The weather was chilly, but not unpleasant, and since there was near no one around, Aomine had grabbed Kagami’s hand along the way, letting go of it only when they reached the old building of the cinema. Aomine paid the tickets and bought popcorn, and when they entered in the hall and found it mostly empty, except for a few kids, a family and some couples scattered here and there, they decided to ignore the assigned numbers of their seats and occupied the central ones of the last row, just in time for the lights to turn off and the trailers to start. Aomine’s hand instantly fled to the bowl of popcorn and Kagami slapped it away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stay the fuck away, you’re going to finish them before the movie even starts!” Kagami complained in a too loud hiss that earned him a glare from the old lady sitting a few rows in front of them. Aomine rolled his eyes but he pulled his hand away, collapsing in the comfortable cushions of the seat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the movie actually started, Kagami tried his best to follow the plot. Really, he did. He wasn’t a fan of cinematography or anything and it was hard for him to sit still in front of a screen when he wasn’t at home, but they were here, and he wanted to enjoy it. He reached out for the popcorns in the middle and stumbled in Aomine’s hand, that was still. For a second, Kagami thought that he did it on purpose so that their hands <em>would</em> touch, but it was too stupid, even for Aomine…Right?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Turning his head to the side, just a little bit so that Kagami could glance at him, he found Aomine with his head rested lazily over the back of the seat, body completely relaxed, but his eyes were fixed on him, and Kagami had the impression he had been like that for a while. Aomine didn't speak, but he pulled his hand away from the bowl and wiped it on the fabric of the armchair -gross bastard- while he completely and deliberately ignored the scenes going on on the screen in order to stare at Kagami.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?!” Kagami asked, more flustered than he’d like to admit. Aomine shook his head almost imperceptibly, then sat straighter. Kagami turned around again to the screen, but this time he couldn’t find the concentration for the movie. He could feel those blue eyes burning a hole in his skull. Okay, he had to stop it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dammit Aomine, will—“ but just when Kagami turned to scold him, Aomine’s hand guided his face to him and kissed him silent. Kagami froze, mostly because they were in public, but while he slowly realized that the people in the hall were diligently following the movie and nobody was paying them any attention, he gave himself away for that unexpected kiss. “You’re unbeliev—“ he wanted to finish, but Aomine kissed him again, on the corner of his mouth and then again on the lower lip. His fingers framed Kagami’s face on one side, keeping him there and guiding him closer into his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami wanted to scream. He wanted to push him away and complain about the risks he was making both of them take, he wanted to push him and tell him he wanted to do this, yes, but at home. He wanted to shout at his beautiful face how much of a cretin he was, but he couldn’t, he simply couldn’t, because despite the salt of the popcorn on the corner of Aomine’s mouth, that was the sweetest kiss Kagami could ever wish to taste, it was gentle and <em>loving</em> and it told so much, so much more than Aomine would ever be able to say out loud. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine was like that, so genuine, so passionate, so much like Kagami. He was many things, but Kagami’s mind was spinning with need to breath and at the same time to kiss him some more, and he wanted to praise him, to tell him exactly what he thought of him, but when he pulled back, almost gasping, still chasing Aomine’s lips, Kagami could only mutter a low, breathed, “Heaven.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine’s hands stilled on his jaw and his blue eyes flickered with something warm and just a hint of shock. He shifted his gaze from Kagami’s eyes to his lips, then to his eyes again, and Kagami could only get a glimpse of a blush on his cheeks before Aomine pulled to the side. If Kagami knew him enough, and he believed he did, he could tell that Aomine was nervous, to say the least, touched, and maybe a little emotional too. It made him smile, and he scooted to the side of his armchair, close enough to Aomine to lean his head comfortably on his shoulder. Aomine rested his cheek on it and breathed out, stealing Kagami’s hand once again from the warmth of his pocket.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the way home, very few words were spoken. Kagami had barely watched the movie and he was sure Aomine wouldn’t be able to tell even a third of the plot, if you asked him. After that kiss and that whispered but heavy word, none of them had spoken much. Now Kagami was opening the door of the apartment, but for some reason, his fingers felt itchy, as if he got shocked and a numb feeling was spreading through them in reaction. Pushed the door open, they entered inside and took their jackets off. There was tension in the air, and Kagami doubted he was the only one feeling it. He turned to look at Aomine, finding him stare at him intensely. Kagami walked closer to him and Aomine stepped back instinctively until his back hit the wall behind him, and Kagami was on him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kagami—“ Aomine called, but Kagami’s mouth was on his a second later, and after little to no hesitation, Aomine gave up on talking. They hadn’t talked until now, there was no need to anymore. Aomine’s hand clutched at his shirt as he kissed him with fervor, then he shoved Kagami away, making him stumble on his own feet when he pushed him against the other wall on the hallway. One hand grabbed Kagami’s hips, the other his jawline to bring their faces closer and kiss him again. Kagami moaned softly in his mouth, unable to keep his hands still as they ran up and down Aomine’s body, wanting to take his clothes off but not daring to yet.“Let’s get in the bedroom,” Aomine then muttered against his cheek, parting from him to guide him away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’d just entered in the room when Kagami turned around to look at him, and realized that moment, as if it hadn’t been like that all along, that Aomine wanted him at least as much as he wanted him. Their eyes met, the fire of Kagami’s eyes clashed with the sky of Aomine’s and, in one single moment, their instincts, their desire, became one. Kagami’s passion matched Aomine’s voraciousness while their hands got rid of sweaters and pants, letting them fall messily all over the floor to get into each other’s arms once again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both were wearing their boxers only, and before Kagami could move again, Aomine pushed him against the bed, making him lay on his back and watching him from above.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve wanted you for so long,” he admitted. His voice was rough and proved by emotion, but his eyes were clear and sure. Kagami took a deep breath, letting himself stare a little at the beautiful picture Aomine made. His cheeks had blushed pink and his breath was already shorter than usual, as if their kisses only had fueled the hunger inside of him. When Aomine leaned down to mouth at his neck, Kagami wrapped his arms behind his back and caressed his sides, inviting him closer with a few pulls on his boxers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine’s hips responded with a small roll that made both of them twitch in their underwear, and despite the fact that Kagami’s head was already clouded by lust and affection, he used the brief moment of distraction to flip them over, pushing Aomine into the mattress. He smirked cockily and sat down on him with a raised eyebrow, challenging. And like any other challenge Kagami offered, he knew Aomine wouldn’t, and couldn’t, back off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami pressed down against Aomine, their now wet boxers rubbing against each other’s. It caused Aomine to let out a moan Kagami hadn’t expected, and that sent a shiver down his spine. Hearing Aomine make such beautiful sounds for him, because of him, filled his chest with a completely different sensation, as if he could <em>feel</em>, touch, the bond between them. It was incredible, and somehow overwhelming at times, how so many emotions could bloom just by being with one person. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He decided to externalize what he felt the best he could, with his hands and mouth working Aomine up. He kissed the curve of his neck, lapping at the Adam’s apple and then up to his ear, giving it a playful nibble. Aomine gasped at that and his hands grabbed Kagami’s ass, unashamedly rutting against him and making Kagami feel exactly how hard he was against the hip. Kagami felt proud for managing to cause such a reaction out of him, and even if it was a little -okay, quite a lot- a loser thing to do, he couldn’t help but ask “You like that?” in a mutter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami could have sworn that he’d heard him pant, but one second later, he growled, “<em>Enough</em> now,” before Aomine pushed him to the side and tinkered with the elastic of Kagami’s boxers to pull them roughly down, then did the same with his own. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami found himself naked with someone else in his bed, not for the first time in his life, but it was the first time that his heart was beating so much because of it. It was the first time that he couldn’t tear his eyes away from his partner for even a moment, the first time he didn't care about touching or being touched, as long as they weren’t apart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine took some time to just look at him as well. He looked so fucking good, standing on his knees in front of Kagami with the soft glam some droplets of sweat pearled his forehead with, the blue of his eyes as intense as ever. Aomine leaned down against Kagami’s chest and Kagami got goosebumps over his arms at the feeling of bare skin on bare skin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It looked like Aomine was just as affected by the situation, and even if his expression assured confidence and devotion, his fingers had to grab Kagami’s sides to stop trembling. It could have been amusing in some other situation, funny or cute in others, but it was only making Kagami emotional right now, seeing the boy he loved want to love him just as much, a little clumsy in his attempts of showing so. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Kagami didn't need Aomine’s words to understand. It was enough to have his lips worship his nipples and lap at them, it was enough to feel the wet trail of kisses Aomine placed down his abs while his hands fondled his thighs, prying them open. Then Aomine stilled on the spot, as if remembering something, and he stood up from the bed to grab a tiny silver wrapping, a condom, from the wallet in the pocket of his jeans. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he sat back on the bed, Kagami had already collected the lube from the drawer of the nightstand. The red bright blush covering Kagami’s cheeks when he threw him the bottle spread through the upper side of his chest too, and he looked away. He heard a chuckle come from Aomine but the other didn't comment, limiting himself to sit between Kagami’s legs once again and pressing his mouth on his shoulder. The silence was interrupted by their eventual heavy breaths, then by the rip of the condom being opened and rolled on, then the squelch of lube. Kagami twitched involuntarily when two wet and cold fingers pressed between his legs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A—<em>ah</em>.” Wow, smart thing to say indeed. He couldn’t help it though, it was new and it felt weird and he was trying to relax as much as he could, focusing on the way Aomine’s arched back left the bones pop out and the muscles stretch and bulge. He ran his fingers on them, holding onto Aomine’s shoulders when the fingers breached him. He flinched and let out a low moan, biting his lip in shame right after.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so beautiful,” Aomine said instead, cupping his cheek with his free hand and tilting it so he could look into his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck,” Kagami cursed, feeling light headed and high on love. “Fuck no…you,” he corrected, wrapping one arm around Aomine’s neck with a grin, licking into his mouth. Aomine rose an eyebrow and grinned, pushing his fingers deeper at the same time. Kagami had to admit it was an interesting sensation. It wasn’t exactly painful, yet, probably, and he was getting easily used to the feeling of Aomine’s fingers as much as of his mouth on the side of his neck, sucking a dark hickey Kagami was sure would take days to fade. He loved it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” He was the one making Aomine look at him then, since he looked so focused, almost worried, while preparing Kagami open with three fingers now. “It feels good,” Kagami assured, because it did. Aomine probably feared he’d hurt him, but Kagami was sure he would be fine. Still, Aomine worked his fingers inside of him for another while to make sure he was fully stretched and ready for him, and Kagami decided to wrap his hand around the other’s erection in return, giving him a few slow strokes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kagami—“ Aomine gasped against his cheek, thrusting in Kagami’s hand by reflex, his hips unable to stand still. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Kagami urged, stroking him a little lighter but faster thanks to the lubed condom. “I want <em>you</em> inside me, Aomine, come on.” It was probably a little bold to say, even for Kagami’s standards, but Aomine’s body reached to his words because he jerked violently from Kagami’s grip and he pulled his fingers away, breathing with difficulty. He pressed one hand firmly on Kagami’s chest, wanting to keep him pinned there. As if Kagami had any intention to be anywhere else. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami welcomed him between his knees and tried his best to stand still and not squirm in anticipation. He was nervous and almost sick with adrenaline. Aomine rose his leg and kissed his calf, his breath was hot and Kagami wanted to reach out for him, but he only had to wait a little, be just a tiny bit more patient. Aomine stroked himself again, one time, two, before he finally, finally, pushed inside of him with a slow exhale.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh shit—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, baby—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">God, Aomine was thick and Kagami felt stretched open, and it was painful and at the same time it was perfect like it was. It couldn't be any other way but this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine panted wetly against his neck, now having let go of Kagami’s leg to lay against his chest. Kagami was loosing his ability to think because Aomine was so close to his face and he was looking at him so sweetly, so vulnerable in that moment, being no one but himself as he thrusted slowly inside of him, causing both of them to moan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami let his eyes fall shut to adjust to his size and to the new feeling, but he tangled his hands in Aomine’s rebel locks, inviting his head down, on his chest, his neck, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were there as one, moving in pace with one another and being a whole, together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You feel amazing,” Aomine cried, rocking his hips against Kagami with shallow thrusts and pressing himself down to melt within Kagami’s entire body. “S-so tight. So warm. S-so fucking perfect, Kagami,” he moaned, adding a guttural grunt when one of Kagami’s hands found his ass and squeezed it, pulling him closer, deeper inside of him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami was quickly and inexorably loosing himself in Aomine. His eyes were lidded with passion but completely focused on Kagami, and even if his pace wasn’t that fast, his thrust were rough and hard, he wasn’t really holding back, and it felt <em>right</em> like that. One of his hands was caressing down Kagami’s arms and it soon reached his wrist and palm. Rough calloused fingers slipped to latch with Kagami’s, and Kagami’s heart squeezed in his chest. He started meeting Aomine movements with small roll of his hips and thrusts of his own, which caused his own erection to rub more consistently against Aomine’s lower abdomen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were so many sensation assaulting his body at once, so many emotions clouding his mind, and Kagami was overwhelmed. He had never felt so loved, so understood, so accepted and wanted in his whole life. A dry sob escaped his throat, momentarily alarming Aomine until their gazes met. Aomine’s blue eyes softened and filled with the same emotion masking his red ones. Kagami wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled him closer when Aomine started fucking faster into him, sensing his need and desperation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aomine, A-<em>Aomine</em>,” Kagami called in a high moan, fisting blue strands in his hands. Aomine grunted in his ears, not holding back his own moans. His hand squeezed Kagami’s and he nodded against his cheek, kissing it quickly and messily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got you,” Aomine murmured, bringing the other hand between their bodies and starting to stroke Kagami. He flinched and gasped, responding with eagerness and desire to every of Aomine’s touches. When Kagami called him again, Aomine understood with a glance only, as always. He started moving with more decision, his thrusts definite and merciless as he dragged his own pleasure from Kagami’s body and served as much as he took, kissing and caressing every inch of Kagami’s body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami came with a cry, he trembled underneath Aomine’s body, clenched around him and scratched down his back with both hands. Aomine froze and pressed himself against Kagami as his hips twitched a couple of times and he came with a gasp, filling the condom, shivering.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sound of their irregular and heavy breathing echoed in the bedroom and the lingering smell of sex was tangible. Not after much, Aomine pulled out of him and got rid of the condom, falling bonelessly at the side of Kagami. He looked at him with a small smile and brought their forehead together, thing that made Kagami smile too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too,” Kagami muttered in a low tone. He knew that he didn't have to say it, but he wanted to. After all, Aomine had beat him saying it first just some days ago, and Kagami realized he’d never answered to that, at least, not this clearly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine’s eyes widened for a fraction of second and Kagami could swear he was about to cry. Instead, he threw his arms around Kagami and jumped on him, grinning from ear to ear, happier than Kagami had ever saw him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wow wasn't that the cheesiest thing ever?</p><p>the cinema part was inspired by a scene from an old and it’s a scene i hold very dear to my heart</p><p>i like a lot how this chapter came out tbh, so i hope you will too, and as always, i’d love to hear your opinions &lt;3 thank you for sticking around</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Epilogue - Sprinkles of blue here and there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Aomine laughed, running away from him on the shore, but Kagami sprinted faster and was quickly behind him. Aomine was still cracking up with giggles when Kagami body-slammed him into the sea, making both of them fall in the arms of a small wave."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The alarm went off way sooner than Aomine would have liked it to. He could have used a few more hours of sleep frankly, because the jet lag had him still fucked up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’d arrived in California a day and a half ago. Momoi, Kise, Tetsu and Himuro had decided to accompany them in that trip, and were currently sleeping in the other guest rooms Kagami’s father’s house offered. The mansion was huge, sloping on a hard light grey rock above the sea with noisy flocks seagulls connately flying around and the constant crash of waves. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine rolled to the side, facing Kagami on the other side of the bed. He hadn’t woken up with the alarm, and Aomine had no intention to interrupt his sleep. Instead, he rolled closer despite the awful heat -it was way too hot for his liking around there- and played with a lock of red hair absentmindedly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were going to stay here for about two weeks, and even if Aomine was a little anxious to be so far away from home, in a country that couldn’t understand a word he said, so different from what he was used to, he also felt a little excited at the idea of finally seeing with his own eyes the America Kagami was so fond of. He knew that this trip meant a lot for Kagami even if the other had never openly declared so, but it was easy to tell by the way he listed to Aomine and the others all the monuments, attractions and more secret, hidden spots he couldn’t wait to show them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sudden knock on the door made Aomine flinch and caused Kagami to groan into the pillow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who is it?” Aomine asked while pulling the sheets up, because, even if Kagami’s dad had been amazing when he found out about their relationship, Aomine wasn’t really looking forward to be found half naked with his son in bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead of Kagami’s dad, though, a light blue head popped inside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Morning, Aomine-kun. Did you sleep well?” Kuroko asked on the threshold, keeping the door half closed. Aomine could hear Kise and Himuro fight for the first turn in the bathroom in the background and a glimpse of pink hair racing behind Tetsu before disappearing in the hallway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I barely slept,” Aomine replied with a thin smirk on his lips and elbowed Kagami’s arm, making him complain again. He could see Tetsu was trying not to smile but he failed, and at the end he too allowed a tilt of his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…I guess that’s good for you. And Kagami-kun. Anyway, it’s already late in the morning, and if Kagami-kun wanted to take us—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, yeah. We’ll get up in a minute, Tetsu. Can you guys fix breakfast in the meanwhile?” Aomine asked with an innocent shit eating grin and sat up on the bed. “I’ll wake Kagami.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tetsu sighed deeply but nodded, leaving the room and the door open. Yeah, this was going to be their life for the next two weeks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The fuck did he want?” Kagami mumbled sleepily beside him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just that we got up. I told him to prepare breakfast while I woke you up,” Aomine said, scooting closer to Kagami’s body. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m awake now,” the other muttered against Aomine’s thigh, lazily rising his eyes up. Aomine smiled and ran his hand through red hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, well. Let’s pretend not and stay here ten more minutes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Breakfast consisted in the worst eggs Aomine had ever seen and burnt stripes of bacon. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who let Satsuki cook. Seriously, who.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kise was laughing, leaned against the kitchen counter, and he pointed a finger towards Himuro on the other side of the room. The guy rubbed his face in embarrassment, looking guilty and sorry. “I didn't know how such little hands could cause so much damage in short time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami sighed dramatically, grabbing his apron from the knob of the door and wrapping it around his waist. “You’re all just conjuring against me to make me cook every day, aren’t you,” he mumbled, but he wasn’t pissed. He grabbed some other eggs and bacon from the fridge and started cooking quietly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine sat on the table in front of Satsuki, swinging his legs down, and rubbed her hair after noticing the guilty pout of her lower lip. “Dumbass.” She crossed her arms at the chest, glaring a little at him, but then rested her head on his thighs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, Kagami-kun, where are you taking us today?” Tetsu asked while placing plates and forks for six on the table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami stopped the movement of his right arm as he scrabbled the eggs, thinking about it for a moment. He glanced quickly to the nearest window and smiled brightly. “Why not the beach? With a sunny day like this, it would be a waste.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And obviously, he was right. Nobody had to complain about that, and after eating rather quietly, they ran to get ready. Aomine threw a sunscreen, a change of swimsuit, a pair of sunglasses and a basketball in his bag, ready to go. Yes, maybe they wouldn’t need the ball, but you never know, right? Maybe a street court awaited for them just behind the corner. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the way to the beach, Aomine had to carry Satsuki’s bag as well, because she said it was too heavy to carry it herself -deja vù- but he didn't mind. The beach wasn’t far away from Kagami’s villa, and they only had to walk for a few minutes before their feet met warm sand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had really been a good idea to come to the beach. There was a thin but instant blow of wind that kept the heat at bay even in the hottest hours, and Aomine spent the whole day swimming, surfing with Kagami, playing cards and, much to his embarrassment, building sand castles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been Kise’s idea and he’d initially rejected it, because come on, sand castles? But then Satsuki backed Kise up with that “<em>I haven’t built one in ages! It was so fun! Dai-chan, join us</em>,” and shit, then Tetsu felt like adding a very annoying “<em>Sand castles can be very hard to build on this kind of sand, it wouldn’t be easy, we should try</em>,” and in the end, Kagami knelt on the ground too, smirking at Aomine as he said “<em>Well, why don’t we divide in two teams and who makes the best castle wins</em>?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine met his eyes and he be damned, because he couldn’t refuse. “Fucking fine, I’ll take you up on that!” May the best castle win.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He teamed with Satsuki and Tetsu and left all the brainwork to them, he would be the muscle. The two of them planned how thick the walls surrounding the castle had to be, how tall each tower, how narrow the windows they would obtain by carving the sides of the castle with seashells. Aomine was dirty with wet sand from head to toe, half trapped with his feet in it, but he didn't care, because he was actually having fun. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the other side of the vertical line Kise had drawn with the heel of his foot to separate the two teams, Kagami was looking back at him with a grin. His hair was wet and sticking to his forehead, and he had some stains of sand on his eyebrow and seaweed on his shoulder, but he too looked like he was having fun, and Aomine’s grin widened. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They took most of the afternoon to complete the castles. While they worked and sweated, the beach slowly started to get empty, families and groups of friends leaving as the sun set low, casting more colorful rays upon the shore. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the end, Aomine’s team won, but only because Satsuki’s personal touch -adorning the walls of the castle with tiny seashells and digging a ditch surrounding the entire castle- had been recognized by Kise as the most original idea and deserved his point. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah! Take that, losers!” Aomine stuck his tongue out, shooting up on his feet with two fists raised in the air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh shut up! You wouldn’t have won if it wasn’t for Momoi!” Kagami yelled back, standing up just as fast. Aomine pinned a L shaped finger on his forehead, grinning stupidly, and Kagami faked an outraged gasp. “You think you can do that to me?! Bitch, come here!” He shouted, starting to run in his direction. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine laughed, running away from him on the shore, but Kagami sprinted faster and was quickly behind him. Aomine was still cracking up with giggles when Kagami body-slammed him into the sea, making both of them fall in the arms of a small wave. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kagami spat some salty water out when their heads came up again, and he had his arm wrapped around Aomine’s neck, giving him a playful bite on the cheek while Aomine still hadn’t stopped laughing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guys! Look at that!” Kise’s voice caught their attention. He’d entered in the water with Satsuki and Tetsu, following him and Kagami, and his finger pointed behind their backs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Aomine turned around, forcing Kagami to do the same, he was left speechless. The sun was so low that half of it disappeared behind the sea, but the colors it painted in the sky…Aomine had never seen something like that. The reds and pinks and oranges with sprinkles of blue here and there were breathtaking, and the mirror of the sea only amplified such a majestic view, almost doubling it in its waves. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s…it’s—“ Aomine couldn’t find the words for it. He stood there, wide-eyed and stunned, leaning against Kagami’s side. Kagami’s arm shifted around his shoulder and he heard him sig contently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it is.” Kagami simply replied.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aomine leaned his head against his shoulders, relaxed, happy, light-hearted. It was living moments like this that made his life worth living. It was the fact that he could share them with Kagami and with his friends that made it better. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fragile moment of quiet was interrupted for a second by the cold fear that this moment was only that: a moment, and it would soon pass. What were two weeks here, compared to the life awaiting them back home? There were still problems to solve and new ones that would get in their way, he knew that. What if it never got easier?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Aomine could dig further into that dark spiral of thoughts, Kagami pulled him closer against his chest, pressing a second kiss on his cheek bone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s right. He wasn’t alone now. Not everything was solved, and it would take time and patience to go through it, and maybe it wouldn’t get easier, but it would get better. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was only the start of the real adventure they’d decided to pursue together. Aomine pulled a deep sigh and felt a smile tug at his lips again, safe in Kagami’s embrace. His hand found Kagami’s under the water and he squeezed it, feeling himself tear up in front of the stunning sight he could finally enjoy and the realization of how lucky he was to share it with them, with him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so. here we are, it’s over! i must admit i have been feeling a bit sad lately because this journey has come to an end, as it should. this fic, despite not being that much of a work of plot or development in general, means so, so much to me, and seeing it finally completed fills me up with melancholy but also relief, and at the same time leaves me kind of empty. it’s my first multi-chapter fic ever and i had never written something this long, so i guess that’s also why i feel so reluctant to say goodbye to it. it doesn’t even feel right to say goodbye because it’s not really one; i know this fic will stay with me from now on no matter what, so i guess that’s just this, the end of a fic. </p><p>many scenes have been improvised, just as many have been thought in deep detail for months until i finally put them black on white on these pages. it’s really been an experience, to be honest, and i wont deny i’m emotional as i type this lol. these character will forever be important to me and i’m just happy i got to write their story in my way. </p><p>okay! enough with my depressing ass!</p><p>a big thank you to the knb, and especially aokaga, fans out there. i see you and i love you and i’m glad we’re still out there. a big thank you to all the content creators of this fandom, you guys are inspiring. a thank you to D and B who helped me develop my headcanons of Aomine and Kagami by writing with me, i wouldn’t have written this fic like this if it wasn’t for you. and a big big thank you to the beans in the knb server that spurred me, supported me and bore with me and my rambling, you’re amazing. a final thank you to the readers of this work, hoping you all liked reading as much as i loved writing it &lt;3</p><p>come find me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hybristophilica">tumblr</a> i’m just a little bit shy and i don’t bite (too hard) *winks*</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>english isn't my first language, so forgive my mistakes</p>
<p>thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>